


The Things We Did

by xPhosphenes



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Drug Use, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Orthorexia Nervosa, Past Sexual Assault, Selective Memories, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexist Language, Slut Shaming, Teenage Dirtbags, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Unreliable Narrator, anger issues, old project
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhosphenes/pseuds/xPhosphenes
Summary: [Season 3] Eine in dreizehn Abschnitte aufgeteilte Abhandlung von Montgomerys und Winstons gemeinsamen Momenten, orientiert an der fünften und dreizehnten Folge der dritten Staffel. Keine Beschönigungen, keine nachträgliche Überhöhung von kontroversen Persönlichkeiten, keine eindimensionalen Charakterauslegung, aber hoffentlich ein authentischer Versuch, sich einer umstrittenen Figur in ihrer psychischen Komplexität zu nähern.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 63
Kudos: 18





	1. The Good Guy

**Ihr Lieben,  
  
** vorweg schon einmal vielen Dank für das Interesse an dieser Arbeit! Das Original ist auf FF.de unter gleichem Namen zu finden und ich werde die Story nach und nach hier rüber transferieren. Die Fanfiktion ist nach Season 3 entstanden, d.h. bestimmte Dinge aus Season 4 fehlen, aber die Abweichungen sind nicht allzu groß.  
 **  
Disclaimer: **Keiner der portraitierten oder genannten Personen gehört mir, Ausnahmen sind vermutlich ziemlich offensichtlich.  
  
 **Anmerkung** : Leider geht es, wie ihr wisst, gelegentlich sehr rau und unangemessen im 13RY-Fandom zu, deshalb fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, auch an dieser Stelle zu betonen, dass meine Auslegung von Charakteren gewiss keine Allgemeingültigkeit beansprucht und ich niemanden meine Sicht der Dinge aufzwingen will. Ich schreibe hier über einer der kontroversesten, kaputtesten Figuren der ganzen Serie und ich möchte in keiner Weise Abbitte an seiner Stelle einfordern oder Dinge, die er getan hat, entschuldigen, herunterspielen oder gar ignorieren. Mir geht es um eine möglichst facettenreiche Darstellung eines Charakters ohne Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die Serie gerade das bewerkstelligen will; niemand ist sauber und manche sind dreckiger als andere, aber niemand ist rein gut oder rein böse und genau diesen Umstand, an dem der Verstand manchmal scheitert, möchte ich darstellen, auch wenn wir mit Abschnitt Nummer 1 "The Good Guy" recht fluffig einsteigen.

**Kapitel 1: The Good Guy**

„Du... Du scheinst ein guter Kerl zu sein.“

Gedankenverloren zog Winston an seiner halb aufgerauchten Zigarette. Ascheflöckchen fielen vereinzelt auf seine überkreuzten Beine und die dunkle Bettdecke, hinterließen helle, verwischte Flecken auf seiner blassen Haut und den teuren Leinentüchern. Maggie würde mit ihm schimpfen, auf die gleiche Art und Weise, mit welcher sie ihn schon immer gescholten hatte, seit er fünf war, auch wenn die Flecken von Gleitmittel und Sperma diesmal vermutlich eher ihren stillen Unmut erregen würden, als früher Chipskrümel oder sonst die verstreute Zigarettenasche.

Ein liebevolles _„Junger Mann,...“_ mit bestimmtem Unterton auf ihrer akzentschweren Zunge, raspelig wie die Liebesbekundung einer Katze.

Ein junger Mann, das war er ohne Zweifel. Winston hatte sich im Vergleich zu gleichaltrigen Jungs immer schon für reif und seinen Jahren voraus gehalten, aber obwohl er noch etwas zu schlaksig war, um als ausgewachsen zu gelten, waren kürzlich die letzten Pubertätspickel verschwunden und er betrachtete sich, seit seinem Geburtstag vor einem Monat, als erwachsen. Kein Mann, aber ein _junger_ Mann.

So weit, so gut. Aber war er auch das, was Montgomery ihn genannt hatte?

_Ein guter Kerl... Bin ich das?_

Hätte ein guter Kerl mit einem Erbe wie dem _seinen_ Bryces Geld angenommen und noch nach einer Erhöhung verlangt, obwohl er sowieso kein Wort über den wahren Grund des Geschehenen verloren hätte? Einfach um seines verletzten Stolzes willen?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er war ein verdammter, stinkreicher Kapitalist aus einer Linie von Maden, die stets gewusst hatten wie man sich dick fraß. Es war zwar nicht anzunehmen, dass der Verlust von sieben Mäusen den blonden Ex-Footballstar von der Liberty sonderlich geschmerzt hatte, aber Schmiergeld war trotzdem Schmiergeld, egal wem man es abnahm.

Machte ihn das schlecht? Gewissenslos? Amoralisch?

Es war zumindest nicht sein bester Moment gewesen, das gab Winston ohne zu zögern zu, aber er hatte keine wirkliche Alternative gesehen. Er hatte seiner Wut irgendwie Luft gemacht, und zwar auf die einzige Art und Weise, die er kannte; er hatte das Geld genommen und tags darauf in Kaviar, Austern und Kobe Rinder-Carpaccio investiert, um sich mit Stil seinen Frust wegzufuttern. Denn Bryce zu stecken, warum Monty wirklich auf ihn losgegangen war, wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen.

Er konnte mit Glück sagen, keinen Zahn verloren zu haben, sicher, denn Montgomery schlug noch härter zu als er küsste, aber Winston wurde lieber naiv und gelegentlich ‚übertrieben altruistisch‘ genannt, wobei letztere Bezeichnung von seinem eher brachial veranlagten Vater stammte, als dass er das kümmerliche Kartenhaus eines erbärmlichen Lebens von jemandem mit so traurigen Augen zerstören würde. Auch wenn derjenige offensichtlich mehr als dazu bereit war, jede Fessel der Vernunft von seiner animalischen Aggression zu lösen, um sich und seine brennende Welt zu schützen.

_Ich möchte wetten, jemand nennt Pretty Boy zuhause in genau der gleichen höhnischen Tonlage auch eine Schwuchtel und holt dabei gleichzeitig mit der rechten Faust aus, ein älteres, grausameres, noch verloreneres Exemplar im Flanellhemd, das sich seinen Doppelgänger herangezogen hat._

Aber verdammt, das teure Carpaccio hatte nach Eisen geschmeckt, sein linkes Auge war über Nacht zugeschwollen, seine geplatzte Lippe hatte genäht werden müssen und _trotzdem_ hatte sie weniger geschmerzt als das Gefühl, benutzt und anschließend enttäuscht worden zu sein, ganz egal welche Gründe dahinter steckten. Sicher, er hatte zwar augenblicklich verstanden, wo sein Fehler gelegen hatte, noch bevor er ihm die Seele aus dem Leib geprügelt hatte, aber die Demütigung, die sich tief in seine Knochen eingegraben hatte um ihn an den unpassendsten Stellen wie ein steifes, bei kaltem Wetter schmerzendes Knie an seine Misere zu erinnern, war lange geblieben. Viel zu lange.

Der Tabak in seinem Mund brannte säuerlich. Der Mann – nein, der _Junge_ – neben ihm zuckte im Schlaf, fast als würde er sich unter einem Schlag wegducken wollen.

Der bläuliche Rauch war in Kringeln an die Decke gestiegen und hatte sich unter dem antiken Lampenschirm gesammelt. Er hatte das Fenster zum Lüften geöffnet, bevor er nach seinem Feuerzeug und der in seinem Nachtschrank versteckten Packung Kippen gesucht hatte, aber der ungewohnt frostige Novemberwind stand ungünstig und blies die Schwaden immer wieder zurück in das Zimmer. Nicht, dass es ihn störte. Die Möbel hatten längst unterschwellig den Geruch von Marlboro Menthol angenommen und aus den Kissen und Decken schien anstelle von Staub Zigarettenrauch herauszuquellen, wenn Maggie sie jeden Morgen missbillig schnalzend ausschüttelte.

Es hatte angefangen, in eisigen Bindfäden zu regnen. Montys nackte, unter der Decke hervorschauenden Schultern hatten kaum merklich zu zittern begonnen und die harten Tröpfchen schlugen dünn und unregelmäßig durch den geöffneten Spalt auf die Fensterbank und das dunkle Parkettimitat auf, wo sie im Licht der hereinscheinenden Straßenlaterne wie kleine Perlen feucht vor sich hin glänzten. Der glühende Filter brannte in Winstons Finger, als er selbstvergessen einen letzten Zug von der Zigarette nehmen wollte und er drückte die leere Hülse leise fluchend an der nassen Hauswand aus, nachdem er schwerfällig aufgestanden war, um den Wind und den Regen wie unerwünschte Besucher auszuschließen.

Sein nackter Körper erschauerte in dem kalten Luftzug, als er zurück zu seiner ausgelegenen Seite des Bettes ging; zwei tiefe Kuhlen in der Matratze, eine für die Schultern, eine etwas Tiefere für das Gesäß, und zwei flache, schon beinahe verschwundene Abdrücke von vorhin, dort wo sich seine Knie und Ellbogen in das weiche Material gegraben hatten.

Ein breites, etwas beschämtes Lächeln legte sich unwillkürlich auf seine Lippen.

Verflixter Mistkerl. Sein Hintern war so etwas von wund.

Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich störte.

Er hatte bis eben in der Mitte der weiten Fläche des ausladenden Doppelbettes gelegen, ganz so wie er es tat, wenn er alleine schlief. Der muskulöse Körper Montgomerys, den er immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen zu spüren schien, war im Schlaf unnatürlich klein geworden und er hatte sich verstohlen – Winston tippte darauf, dass es sich um eine bewusste Entscheidung gehandelt hatte – ganz an den Rand der Matratze gerollt, die kräftigen Arme um den eigenen Oberkörper geschlungen.

Winston sah davon ab, sich direkt wieder unter die Decke zu begeben und betrachtete den Anderen für einen Moment, länger und ausführlicher als er sich vorhin auf der Seite liegend von Angesicht zu Angesicht getraut hatte, hastig und überstürzt, getrieben von der Furcht, nicht genug Zeit zu haben, um jeden einzelnen Pigmentfleck und jede verblasste Sommersprosse auf dem flachen Nasenrücken entdecken zu können. Jetzt ließ er sich mehr Zeit, kostete den Anblick der zur Ruhe gekommenen, braunmelierten Wimpernfächer aus, ließ seine Augen über die sich bläulich abzeichnenden Venengeflechte an den Schläfen wandern und strich genießerisch mit seinem Blick über die schwach in den Wangen eingegrabenen Grübchen.

Er konnte und wollte sich nicht sattsehen.

_Hatte er ihm verziehen? Und wenn ja, dann aus welchen Motiven? Sein hübsches Gesicht, kombiniert mit einem Körper zum Anbeten? Die ernsthaft psychischen Auffälligkeiten? Die Kombination von beidem, die für verzweifelte Bottoms auf Sexentzug unwiderstehliches Gift war?_

Winston schnaubte um sein unwillkürliches Amüsement über diesen speziellen, sehr an der Wahrheit orientierten Gedankengang vor sich selbst zu verstecken, doch es klappte nicht wirklich, wie zu erwarten gewesen war.

Es existierte ein feiner und umso bedeutender Unterschied zwischen rationalem Verständnis des Verhaltens einer Person und dem tatsächlichen Verzeihen, das war Winston klar. Nie war er zuvor so verletzt worden und obwohl sein letztes Bisschen Bitterkeit bei Montgomerys Entschuldigung und seinem unsicheren Halb-Lächeln im Licht der Rückscheinwerfer des Sportlerbusses vor einer Handvoll von Stunden wie Butter zerschmolzen war, war ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihm seit jeher auf der Hut. Selbst jetzt noch fürchtete er den Moment, in dem alles kippen würde, obwohl Monty doch derjenige von ihnen beiden gewesen war, der sich nach allem verletzlich gezeigt und angreifbar gemacht hatte.

_Und er weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er das alles beenden kann, er muss dir nur die Fresse polieren und zur Tür herausstürmen, nicht wahr?_

Doch würde er sich das trauen? Er konnte, anders als Winston selbst, nicht wissen, dass dieser ihn unter keinen Umständen _jemals_ hinterrücks outen würde, auch wenn noch ein, zwei blaue Augen hinzukommen würden.

Sollte er etwa tatsächlich der gute Kerl mit dem goldenen Herzen sein?

Monty hatte es ganz sicher gehofft, als er einen ersten, zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht hatte.

_„Hey, hey, warte, ich werde dir nichts tun, ich schwör’s.“_

Er hatte den kaputten Jungen von dem Moment an bemitleidet, als seine Faust zum ersten Mal ausgeholt und ihn hinterrücks auf die Treppenstufen befördert hatte, denn ihm war fast zeitgleich klar geworden, dass der Moment in Purcells Schlafzimmer Montys erster und einziger Ausrutscher in seiner ansonsten tadellosen Fassade gewesen war.

_„Du... Du scheinst ein guter Kerl zu sein.“_ Im Klartext: im Gegensatz zu mir _._

Winston hatte selbst kein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zu seinen eigenen Eltern und er erachtete die regelmäßigen Bevormundenden und die maßlosen Erwartungen, die an ihn und sein gesellschaftliches Bewusstsein herangetragen wurden, nicht wirklich als ideal, aber seine Gefühle diesbezüglich kamen nicht im Entferntesten an die blanke Wut heran, die beim Gedanken an den gequälten Ausdruck in Montys Augen in ihm aufstieg. Ganz zu schweigen von dem folgenden _„Ich kann das nicht“_ bezüglich seiner eigenen sexuellen Identität im Angesicht eines verdammt noch mal Gleichgesinnten, den er gerade, um noch einen draufzusetzen, gevögelt hatte.

Wie konnte man sein Kind, sein _beschissenes_ eigen Fleisch und Blut derart zerstören und aus einem heranwachsenden Jungen mit harmlosen Neigungen ein selbstverleugnendes, psychisches Wrack machen, dass die Homophobie seines Umfeldes als eine besonders perfide Art des Selbsthasses internalisiert hatte? Im _verfickten_ Jahr 2019?

_„Hey, entschuldige, Mann, er ist total abgefuckt und wird zuhause verprügelt, verstehst du?“_

Bryce hatte ihm nichts erzählen können, was ihm wirklich neu gewesen wäre. Ungezügelte Aggression schockiert maßlos und konnte dementsprechend ungemein viel verstecken, aber Monty hätte doppelt so hart zuschlagen müssen, um den offenen Schmerz in seinem Gesicht zu überspielen, als er Winston in jenem Moment im Sommer eine Schwuchtel nannte. 

Was war es also, was ihn das Blut in seinem Mund, die lockeren Zähne, seine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, die wochenlangen Hämatome und seine mit Füßen getretene Würde so bereitwillig nach einem gemurmelten _„Es tut mir leid“_ vergessen ließ?

Es lag sicher auf der Hand, dass ihm beim Anblick eines nicht geouteten Schwulen, der vor nichts so viel Angst hatte, wie vor sich selbst und seinem eigenen Sehnsüchten, das Herz blutete.

Hinzu kam, und seine Wangen wurden rot bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm selten ein so gut aussehender Bastard über den Weg gelaufen war, welcher, nebenbei bemerkt, gerade seinen gesamten Körper auf unglaubliche Art und Weise mit Knutschflecken bedeckt hatte und sich auch noch gut vor der Kamera machte. Er musste sich wirklich beeilen, den beim Homecoming-Spiel verschossenen Film zu entwickeln, bevor sich die anderen im Jahrbuchkomitee darüber wundern konnten, dass fast ausschließlich Fotos von Liberty‘s Nummer 32 existierten und er sich nicht wirklich die Mühe gemacht hatte, Hillcrests‘ Idioten-Königsklasse mit ihren diskriminierenden Witzen und tiefvioletten Trikots zu fotografieren.

Doch reichte das? Tiefes Mitleid, Trauer um die Person, die unter besseren Umständen hätte sein können und pures Begehren, wobei letzteres peinlichst ausgeprägt war und er sich schon wieder zwingen musste, seine Finger nicht in diesem Moment über die definierte Rinne der Wirbelsäule zwischen den langen Rückenmuskeln wandern zu lassen, welche zum Vorschein gekommen war, als Montgomery sich zuletzt seufzend ausatmend auf die andere Seite gedreht hatte.

_Sollte das alles sein?_

Verdammt, die Gerüchte, die Tunte Williams hätte sich hemmungslos und dermaßen aufdringlich an einen Footballspieler von der Liberty herangemacht, dass dieser ihn letztendlich zu Brei geschlagen hätte, hatten sich monatelang in der Schule gehalten, und obwohl er sich sonst herzlich wenig für die Anfeindungen interessierte, war das Getuschel über ihn nie lauter und verletzender gewesen als in den letzten vier Monaten. Vielleicht weil es ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich kümmerte?

Vielleicht stand er tatsächlich auf kaputte Jungs mit der psychischen Verfassung einer Mondlandschaft, wie er vorhin halb im Spaß gedacht hatte??

_Und, oh Gott, dieses Gesicht...._

Anscheinend war es Winston nicht vergönnt, die genaue Zusammensetzung seiner offensichtlichen Zuneigung zu dem Wrack von einem Jungen in seinem Bett ausführlich zu analysieren, ohne beim Anblick der entblößten Nackenlinie Montgomerys von einer plötzlichen Welle der Sehnsucht übermannt zu werden, und als seine Augen etwas zu lange an dem geschwungenen Bogen von glatter Haut, Muskeln, Sehnen und Wirbelkörpern hängenblieben, fragte er sich mit plötzlichem Erstaunen, warum er sich die ganze Grübelei überhaupt antat.

Plötzlich kam ihm nichts schlimmer vor, als alleine wach zu sein und diese Art von ängstlichen, pseudo-rationalen Gedanken zu wälzen, wenn er sich doch seine eigene Naivität zu Nutze machen konnte und sich mit Haut, Haar und Heureka in den köstlichen Moment stürzen konnte.

_Scheiß auf Morgen, scheiß auf zukünftige Blutergüsse._

Er wollte sich wieder auf das Bett schwingen und mit klammen Fingern endlich die honigfarbene Haut berühren, die in dem kalten Licht der frühen Morgenstunden aschfahl geworden war, doch bevor er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf den blau-beige karierten Hemdszipfel, der aus dem halb unters Bett gerutschten Klamottenberg herausschaute, hastig heruntergerissen und seitdem auf dem kahlen Fußboden vergessen.

Es schien Stunden her zu sein, dass Winston den weichen Stoff unter seinen Fingern gespürt hatte, doch hungrig auf das Versprechen von nackter Haut, die man küssen konnte, hatte er nicht weiter auf die Verpackung geachtet und den stellenweise dünn gewordenen Stoff in seiner Ungeduld beinahe zerrissen.

Jetzt, um halb vier Uhr morgens nach einer einsamen Zigarette, streckte er die Hand aus um das verwaiste Kleidungsstück aufzuheben und konnte, als eine zarte Wolke von Montgomerys körpereigenem Geruch davon aufstieg, nicht anders, als sich das Hemd zitternd um die eigenen Schultern zu legen und seine Arme in den weiten Ärmeln zu versenken. Seine in einer festen Gänsehaut steil aufgerichteten Körperhärchen schienen sich zunächst gegen den zu oft gewaschenen, flaumig gewordenen Stoff zu wehren, doch als Winston sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen unter die graue Decke kuschelte und seine Arme nach dem anderen Jungen ausstreckte, gaben sie schaudernd klein bei und akzeptieren das fremde Kleidungsstück und die plötzliche Wärme bereitwillig

„Rauchen ist echt ungesund,...und widerlich, Mann.“ kam es schlaftrunken von irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des massiven Körpers genuschelt und Winston versteckte sein unfreiwilliges Schmunzeln, indem er sein Gesicht im Nacken des Anderen vergrub und gierig den Geruch der erstaunlichen weichen Haare einsog.

„Ihhh.... Kalter Aschenbecher,“ protestierte Monty noch schwach, schien sich aber dann mit seiner Situation abzufinden und sich mit einem letzten demonstrativen Schnuppern der Umarmung hinzugeben; unsicher, zögerlich und mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Spur Misstrauen, als er Winstons Handgelenk zu fest packte, aber dieser kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

Er hatte bis jetzt noch keine gescheuert bekommen, nicht wahr, und wenn Winston ehrlich war, reichte ihm das.

Vorerst, zumindest.


	2. The Bad Guy

Der Regen peitschte wütend und mit voller Wucht gegen die Panoramafensterwand. Nach Sonnenaufgang und bei besserem Wetter erlaubte sie dem Betrachter bestimmt einen nahezu atemberaubenden Blick auf die wie Bienenwaben aneinandergeklebten Rich-Kid-Villen mit ihren privaten Tennisplätzen und Bootsstegen, aber jetzt gerade sah der junge Mann, der in Jeans und T-Shirt vor der Glaswand Gewichte stemmte, nichts weiter als einen Block undurchdringlicher, von seinem keuchenden Atem feucht beschlagender Schwärze und kein Anblick hätte wahrhaftig besser zu dem Gedankenzirkel passen können, der immer und immer wieder hinter seiner breiten Stirn vor sich hin rotierte;

Eingefahren, auf unerträgliche Weise vertraut und genauso unaufhaltbar wie ein Wirbelsturm.

_Schwäche_ – seine Arme brennen – _ich hasse mich_ – weiter, weiter, weiter – _ekelerregend_ – mehr Gewicht – _Schwuchtel_ – nicht aufhören – _gottverdammte schwanzlutschende Tunte_ – mehr Schweiß, durchhalten, nicht aufgeben – _du bist eine Schande_ – weiter, weiter, weiter – _schau dich an, Schwuchtel_ – zitternde Muskeln, aufgebissene Lippe – _verdammtes Mädchen_ – Hände rutschen ab – _Schwächling_ – lauter Aufschlag – _wertlos_ – mach weiter – _Schwuchtel_ –

Seine nicht wirklich sporttaugliche Kleidung war vom eisigen Regen durchnässt und er zitterte immer noch, obwohl ihm eigentlich durch die übermäßige körperliche Betätigung längst hätte warm werden müssen. Egal. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er seinen Endorphinkick noch erreichen wollte, bis sich das Fitnessstudio mit den ersten regulären Besuchern füllen würde. Es war fast sechs Uhr morgens und die ersten Working Mums hatten begonnen, ihren runzligen Ärsche über die Laufbänder im hinteren Teil zu bewegen, und der Fitnesscoach, der seine Aufsichtsschicht wohl um sechs beginnen sollte, hatte ihm schon den einen oder anderen misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen.

Alles Fotzen. Monty atmete tief durch, ein brennender Atemzug nach dem anderen. Arschlöcher, Memmen, Wichser.

Er brauchte Platz, Leere und Einsamkeit, wenn er irgendwo zwischen den Fitnessgeräten und Gewichten seinen Verstand wiederfinden wollte, keine seltsamen Blicke von der Seite oder den Gestank von fremdem Schweiß in seiner Nase. Er musste seinen Körper zum Schreien bringen und jeden einzelnen Muskel spüren, vor Anstrengung laut aufkeuchen und vielleicht – _hoffentlich_ – irgendwann an dem Punkt ankommen, an welchem Stille in seinem Kopf herrschte, abgesehen von dem tosenden Blutrauschen in seinen Ohren.

Er wollte sich in der hypnotischen Einfachheit eines Workouts verlieren, so simpel war das.

Der Anblick des 24hr Fitness Health Club hatte ihm, um ehrlich zu sein, diesbezüglich den Arsch gerettet. Montgomery hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wo genau er sich befand, als er das völlig überdimensionierte Haus mit Swimming Pool und Dachterrasse vor etwa einer Stunde völlig überstürzt verlassen hatte, und er war zu aufgekratzt und rastlos gewesen, um auf irgendwelche Straßenschilder zu achten, während er so viel Abstand zwischen sich und den hübschen, nach Zigarettenrauch riechenden Jungen brachte, wie er zu Fuß nur konnte.

Regelrecht panisch war er gewesen, als er kopflos durch die unbekannten Straßen stürmte. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Was hatte er sich verdammt nochmal dabei _gedacht_??

Wie um seine bereits Überhand nehmende Verzweiflung noch anzuheizen hatte er, als er Google Maps öffnen wollte, feststellen müssen, dass sein verfluchter Handyakku leer war und das nutzlose Ding würde ihm auch in Zukunft nicht allzu viel bringen, da er es halb von Sinnen in dem zu erwarten gewesenen Anflug vor Reue, Wut und brennender Scham auf den Bordstein geknallt hatte.

Das befriedigende Geräusch, als der Bildschirm des Geräts in tausend Teile zersplitterte, hatte ihn kurzzeitig besänftigt und seinen Verstand so weit geklärt, dass er sich ausmalen konnte, wie viele Ohrfeigen ihm das geschrottete Handy einbringen würden, doch dann hatte sich der trotzige Bewegungsdrang mit unverminderter Härte zurückgemeldet und alle weiteren Dinge in ihrer Priorität entwertet.

Er wäre nach Hause gelaufen, hatte sich schon ausgemalt, wie sehr seine Oberschenkelmuskeln vor Anstrengung und Kälte brennen würden, wenn er erst die ganze Strecke ohne regendichte Kleidung nach Hause gejoggt war, – vorausgesetzt natürlich, er fand irgendwann den Weg auf die andere Seite des Flusses zurück, ohne vorher zu erfrieren – , als er an der nächsten Straßenecke über das rund um die Uhr geöffnete Fitnessstudio gestolpert war, für welches er auch noch eine Mitgliedschaftskarte in seinem zerfledderten Portemonnaie besaß.

Wäre er gläubig, hätte er es sicher als ein Geschenk des Himmels betrachtet.

Monty kiffte nicht, warf keine bunten Pillen ein und hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal Koks probiert – eine echte Leistung, wenn man mit Bryce Walker befreundet war – aber er trieb Sport, exzessiv, uneinsichtig und weit über den Rand dessen, was man als gesund bezeichnen konnte, hinaus.

Es war _seine_ Droge und wie jeder echte Junkie war er sich der Zweischneidigkeit seines Mittels der Wahl bewusst, verdrängte aber nur zu gern zugunsten des Kicks die weniger schönen Seiten seiner Abhängigkeit; Berstende Muskeln, ständige Sehnenzerrungen, die Nebenwirkungen der Steroide, die er sich regelmäßig spritze.

_Weichei._

Wen interessierten schon die Schmerzen, die ihn morgens manchmal ganzkörperlich lähmten und nur mit stärksten Medikamenten zu bekämpfen waren, wenn der einzige Weg, mit seiner Wut und seinem Frust umzugehen, darin lag, der Stärkste, der Schnellste und der mit den definiertesten Bauchmuskeln zu sein, der härteste _Fucker_ im Ring eben?

Er mochte vielleicht abnormal und krank sein, aber zumindest stemmte er die scheißschwersten Gewichte und trainierte länger als sie alle zusammen, sogar mehr als der _heilige_ , gottverfluchte Motherfucker Zach Dempsey, und er war mehr als dazu bereit, jedem die Visage polierte, der seinen Stand bedrohte oder ihm unterstellen mochte, kein ganzer Mann zu sein.

Er biss sich in die Wange, zwang sich zu einer weiteren Runde, während ihm kalter Schweiß in die Augen lief.

_Leider war er auch derjenige, der sein prügelndes Arschloch von einem Vater und seine kranken Fantasien von tittenlosen Körpern mit flachen Ärschen nur dann vergaß, wenn er auf dem Platz alles gab und sich danach halb ins Koma soff, nicht wahr?_

„Fuck!“

Er jammerte herum, natürlich, wie immer. Verzärtelt war er, wehleidig und nicht diszipliniert genug.

Warum sonst hätte er sich diesen Moment der Schwäche erlaubt und sich von der Tunte mit den großen, wunderschönen Augen, _mehr Mädchen als Junge_ , anfassen lassen und sich seiner widernatürlichen Seite, diesem gottverdammten Schandfleck, hingegeben? Zum _zweiten_ Mal?

Scheiße, er hatte sich sogar so weit gehen lassen, für einen Moment zu glauben, es wäre verdammt nochmal _in_ _Ordnung_.

_Setz noch fünf Kilo drauf, komm schon. Wenn du diese verfickte Stange nicht stemmen kannst, bis du wirklich ein wertloses, schwules Stück Scheiße und er hat Recht, sie ALLE haben Recht._

Zu seiner Überraschung tat es mehr weh, seine Wut auf Winston zu lenken und ihn auf derartige Art und Weise abzuwerten, als seiner hämischen inneren Stimme dabei zuzuhören, wie sie versuchte, ihn durch die gezielte Selbsterniedrigung zu exzessivem Sport oder offensiver Aggression zu treiben, und, mal ehrlich, war das in Wirklichkeit nicht fast Gleiche?

_„Worte sind für kleine Mädchen, Montgomery. Bist du etwa ein kleines Mädchen? Schlag zu, komm schon. Du willst doch ein Mann sein, oder?“_

Er konnte sich entweder selbst kaputt machen und seine bereits überbelasteten Muskeln mit jeder weiteren Kniebeuge schreddern, oder alternativ auf andere einschlagen und sich den Respekt, den er vor sich selbst nicht hatte, mit Fäusten erkämpfen.

_Andere erniedrigen, weil du selbst eine einzige Erniedrigung und eine beschissene Zumutung bist, nicht wahr, Schwanzlutscher?_

Verwirrt hielt Monty inne, die Hanteln in seinen Händen vollkommen vergessen.

Hatte er jemals zuvor auf diese Art und Weise nachgedacht? ...Und, noch viel wichtiger, hatte er jemals das _empfunden_ , was jetzt in ihm aufstieg, als sein unruhig umherzuckender Blick auf das verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der beschlagenen Fensterscheibe vor ihm fiel und er anstelle eines unberührbaren Mannes ein gebrochenes Kind vor sich sah, gefangen in einem viel zu großen Körper?

Es schmerzte überraschend stark und irgendwo in ihm stieg eine Schwere auf, die ein tief vergrabener Teil von ihm als Traurigkeit identifizierte, eine Regung die dem Gefühl, von Winston mit purer, unverdiente Zuneigung umarmt zu werden, nicht unähnlich war.

_Wir wollen doch wohl nicht vergessen, dass er davor zugelassen hat, wie eine Hure von hinten genommen zu werden, und, reden wir mal Klartext, wer auf so etwas steht, ist WIRKLICH krank, nicht wahr?_

Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, als er wütend die Fäuste ballte.

_„Du kannst sein, was immer du willst.“_

Ein Satz hatte gereicht, um ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und seinen tief internalisierten Hass auf Homos ins Wanken zu bringen. Sicher, er verachtete Tony Padilla und die unsägliche Tunte Ryan Shaver dafür, ihre Widernatürlichkeit so selbstverständlich auszuleben, und er hatte sich bis zu der Veröffentlichung der verfluchten Kassetten an Courtneys Verzweiflung bezüglich des Fotos von ihr _gelabt_ , aber Winston.... Er hatte ihm gezeigt, wie verdammt schön es sein könnte.

Sah _er_ etwa das in ihm, was Montgomery gerade mit großen Augen aus seiner eigenen milchigen Reflektion heraus anstarrte und förmlich darum bettelte, lieb gehabt zu werden?

Schwächling.

Was zur Hölle war mit ihm passiert?

„Hey, Junge, kann ich dir helfen?“

Irritiert darüber, so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein, drehte Monty den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und hätte anschließend am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen. Der verdammte Fitnesscoach hatte seinen Schreibtisch am Empfang verlassen und war unbemerkt auf ihn zugetreten, die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden, abwehrenden Haltung erhoben.

Shit, shit, shit.

„Du siehst verloren aus, mein Sohn, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Der regelrechte Bär von einem Mann sah tatsächlich einigermaßen besorgt aus und obwohl er versucht war, dem Coach seine geheuchelte Freundlichkeit aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, ließ ihn die unwillkürliche Erinnerung an Bryce und seinen sorgenvollen Blick beinahe durchdrehen.

_„Ich kümmere mich darum, Monty. Tue ich das nicht immer?“_

_„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mann, klar kannst du hier pennen. Justin hat sich schon seit Tagen im Poolhaus einquartiert und ich möchte nicht, dass du heute noch dahin zurückgehst, alles klar?“_

_„Warte hier und iss etwas, ich sage Dorothee, dass sie schonmal das Arztzeug holen soll.“_

_„Shit, Mann, du hast genug gehabt! Weißt du nicht, dass deine Muskeln nach jedem Training einen Tag Pause brauchen?“_

_„Monty, trink Wasser, verdammt nochmal. Ich sage das selten, ja, aber du hast wirklich genug getrunken. Gib den Wodka her!“_

_„Ich bin so froh, dass wir mal wieder zusammen abhängen, Mann. Ist schon ‚ne Ewigkeit her.“_

_„Geh endlich an dein scheiß Telefon, ich mache mir Sorgen! Wo zur Hölle bist du? Deine Mum hat nur angefangen zu heulen, als ich bei ihr vorbei bin, also tu mir einen Gefallen und ruf endlich zurück, Arschloch, ich lass nicht locker.“_

_„Wir sind Brüder, Monty. Ich bin immer für dich da, verstanden?“_

Gequält kniff er die Augen zu.

_Das ist nun vorbei, nicht wahr? Du hast es verschissen und er wird nie wieder da sein, um dir deinen wertlosen Arsch vom Grill zu ziehen._

Er musste es wieder in Ordnung bringen, ganz gleich wie. Sie waren verdammt noch einmal Brüder, die letzten Überlebenden des Sturms, den die dumme Fotze Hannah Baker mit ihren lächerlichen Kassetten losgetreten hatte. Er würde sie immer noch gerne nachträglich dafür verprügeln, dass sie ihm nach und nach seine gesamte Familie aus den Händen gerissen hatte, zuerst Justin, Zach und Alex fucking Standall, den er tatsächlich für kurze Zeit lose dazu gezählt hatte, dann zuletzt sogar Scott, der Hurensohn von einem dreckigen Verräter. Er konnte einfach nicht _zulassen_ , dass ihm auch noch Bryce genommen wurde, fortgetrieben vom Wind verdrehter Wahrheiten und verunsichert durch das, was auch immer die Schlampe Jessica Davis in ihrem elendigen Prozess zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Monty biss sich auf die Lippe, dort, wo seine Zähne sich vor so wenigen Stunden erst an dem Zahnschutz vorbei ins eigene Fleisch gegraben hatten, als Bryce ihn im vollen Lauf gefällt hatte.

_„Ich bringe dich zur Strecke, Walker, verlass dich darauf!“_

Hatte er das ernst gemeint? Nein, natürlich nicht. Er liebte Bryce mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, auch wenn er das nur in den seltensten Momenten vor sich selbst zugeben konnte. Egal wie wütend und verletzt er war, ohne ihren Streit vor dem Spiel wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen, ihm auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Bryce war schon immer seine einzige, goldene Ausnahme gewesen und nun hatte er selbst die mit Fäusten geschlagen.

„Junge? Hörst du mich?“

Es tat so verdammt weh. Sein Bruder lehnte ihn ab, verkannte seine Hingabe zu ihm und hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich verstoßen, zugunsten des bescheuerten Stalkers Tyler Downs, dem jeder zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt den Schädel hatte einschlagen wollen.

_Tja, dabei ist es nicht geblieben, nicht wahr, mein Lieber? Er glaubt lieber diesem Schwächling als dir, was glaubst du wohl, warum? Vielleicht, weil selbst ER nicht mehr mit deinem Maß an abgefuckter Widernatürlichkeit klarkommt?_

Monty hätte alles dafür getan, das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und das schmerzhaft klaffende Loch in seinem Inneren irgendwie betäuben zu können, ganz egal wie, auf jemanden einzuprügeln, sich selbst abzuwracken, alles war recht, aber so wie es aussah, war ihm nicht einmal das vergönnt.

Der Coach würde ihn rausschmeißen und so wie er gerade aussah, war das vermutlich kein Wunder.

_Halbwarme Schwuchtel._

Er wusste nicht genau, woher er die Kraft nahm, die Augen aufzuschlagen und den Mann vor sich anzusehen. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich resigniert, hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihm alles aus den Fingern rann und seine Welt in Trümmern lag.

Zeit aufzuwachen. Zeit, die Waffen niederzulegen.

Schachmatt, Bitch.

„Entschuldigung, Coach.“ Seine Stimme klang leblos und maschinell – wie zur Hölle konnte er so ruhig sein – und er räusperte sich befangen. „Ich gehe jetzt.“

Vermutlich war es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, sich im richtigen Moment zu ducken und männlichen Autoritätspersonen, die ihm den notwendigen Respekt im Zweifelsfalls einprügeln konnten, in den Arsch zu kriechen.

„Kein Stress, kiddo, aber du siehst nicht gesund aus. Kann ich jemanden anrufen? Ich lasse niemanden gehen, der vielleicht krank ist und sich hier überanstrengt hat.“

„Danke, ich komme klar.“

Der Trainer schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und kam noch ein Stück näher.

„Ich kann dich aber so auf keinen Fall fahren lassen, mein Sohn. Sag schon, kann jemand vorbeikommen? Dein Vater? Deine Freundin vielleicht?“

Der Mann machte Anstalten, ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zum Empfang schieben zu wollen, und irgendetwas an der fürsorglichen Geste legte irgendwo in Monty einen Schalter um.

„Hände weg, alter Wichser!“

Er riss die Hand des Mannes mit viel zu viel Kraft von seiner Schulter herunter und schubste ihn brutal an den niedrigen Tresen. Der massige Körper des Coachs, der in keiner Weise auf den Angriff vorbereitet gewesen war, klappte wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen und polterte mit der Breitseite des Rückens mit voller Wucht an den schweren Aufbau, während ihm mit würgendem Geräusch die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Die übertrieben große Blumenvase mit der einzigen, seltsam riechenden Blume zerschellte klirrend auf dem Parkettimitat und irgendwo auf dem Schreibtisch hinter dem Tresen schien ein Computer zu Boden zu fallen. Eine Frau schrie auf.

Schwer atmend starrte Montgomery auf den Coach herunter, welcher benommen versuchte, sich aufzurappeln und schmerzerfüllt aufzischend die blutende Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf bemerkte.

„Scheiße, du kleiner Mistkerl!“

Es war vorbei. Bryce war nicht da um ihn zu retten, irgendwo rief bestimmt schon einer der vertrockneten Aerobic-Fotzen die Polizei, seinen Abschluss würde er sowieso nicht mehr schaffen und Dempsey hatte ihm jede Chance auf ein Sportler-Stipendium versaut, als er ihm die Kapitänsbinde geklaut hatte.

Er war endgültig gefickt. Ob nun eine weitere Vorstrafe wegen schwerer Körperverletzung in seiner Akte stand, war verdammt nochmal egal.

Er überwand die paar Schritte und war bereit, auf jeden Zentimeter des hässlichen Gesichts vor sich einzudreschen, bis es so angeschwollen war wie eine wurmstichige Pflaume, _zuschlagen_ , _zuschlagen_ , _zuschlagen_ , als der Mann sich im letzten Moment wegrollte, Montys Faust markerschütternd knackend Kontakt mit dem dunklen Massivholz des Tresens machte und sich ein Paar Arme von hinten um ihn herum schlangen, während er halb blind vor Schmerz seine Hand schüttelte und schützend an seinen Leib presste.

_„Fuck!“_

Er kämpfte gegen die knochenberstende Umarmung seines Angreifers an, der ihn ohne Zweifel zu Boden ringen und dann die Handschellen zuschnappen lassen wollte, trat blind nach Beinen und wollte gerade seinen Kopf nach hinten dreschen, um irgendwie das Gesicht des Kerls zu erwischen, als eine vertraute Stimme ihm eindringlich ins Ohr raunte und ihn in jeder Bewegung erstarren ließ.

„Monty, Monty, hör auf, bitte!“

Ein gutgezielter Schlag in die Magengrube hätte weniger Effekt gehabt.

_„... Winston?“_

Seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen und er spürte wie seine Augen zu brennen anfingen, ohne dass Tränen zum Vergießen dagewesen wären. Schaler Tabakgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase und sein Körper zerschmolz in dem harten Griff als wäre es die allerletzte Umarmung, die er so begehrte.

Es war, tatsächlich, endgültig und unwiderruflich vorbei. Egal mit wie viel unverdienter Freundlichkeit Winston ihm vorhin begegnet war und mit diesen großen, wunderschönen Augen geschworen hatte, ihn nicht zu verurteilen, nichts konnte das, was er jetzt gesehen hatte, wieder geradebiegen.

Er hatte die letzte Brücke zum Einsturz gebracht und niemand anderes als er selbst war daran schuld.


	3. Bruises

Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm.

_„Mann, Luke, die zermatschte Nase tut mir leid, aber du weißt was er für ein Problem mit Homos hat. Wenn du ihn im Spaß ‚ne Schwuchtel nennst, musst du damit rechnen, dass er dir den Schädel einschlägt. Hier, ein Eispack für dich. Hat’s aufgehört zu bluten?“_

Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. War es etwa sein Herz, das da so ruhig vor sich hin schlug?

_„Verdammt, das hört sich echt übel an. Was hast du gesagt, um unseren Goldjungen so aufzuregen, Scotty? ...Echt? Mann, das ist krass. Du solltest seinen Alten nicht da mitreinbringen, das weißt du... Ja... Ja aber... Nein, erst recht nicht im Scherz, Mann! Verdammt, du weißt, dass er eine kleine Pussy mit viel zu viel Kraft ist... Nein, natürlich entschuldigt das nichts, dass er... Hör zu, was hältst du davon, erst einmal ‚ne ordentliche Ibu zu schlucken und wir bequatschen das morgen? Ich denke mir war für den Coach aus, keine Sorge, Mann. Ja... Ja, für dich immer, Bruder. Bis morgen. Gute Nacht... Ja, dir auch.“_

Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. Er saß ordentlich in der Scheiße, Mann. Warum hatte sein Herz noch nicht begriffen, was los war?

_„Hey, niemand hat die Polizei gerufen, und das muss auch keiner. Hier sind zweitausend und morgen gibt’s noch drei dazu. Wir kriegen das geklärt, meinst du nicht?“_

Ba-dumm _._ _„Hören Sie, Sir, lassen Sie uns das Ganze in Ruhe besprechen, in Ordnung?_ Ba-dumm _. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich zumindest anhören wollen, was ich Ihnen anzubieten habe. Hier, nehmen Sie das Taschentuch. Haben Sie irgendwo Kühlbeutel und Verbandszeug?_ Ba-dumm _. Ich fürchte, es ist meine Angelegenheit, warum ich mich hier einmischen will, Sir, aber betrachten Sie es ganz einfach als ihren Glückstag.“_

Monty kannte die Art von Gespräch zu Genüge, auch wenn er bei den meisten nicht einmal wirklich dabei gewesen war. Sie liefen zumindest immer so ähnlich zueinander ab, dass man mit etwas Übung auch außer Hörweite halb mitsprechen konnte: Bryce packte sein gesamtes diplomatisches Geschick aus und zückte im ärgsten Fall ein paar Geldscheine, dann war die Sache in der Regel geklärt.

Es war frappierend, wie gut er tatsächlich darin war. Montgomery hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sein jungenhaftes Lächeln und das kumpelhafte Getue ihren Zweck verfehlten und auch wenn sie es nie angesprochen hatten, schien Bryce es trotz seiner gelegentlichen finanziellen Einbußen beinahe zu genießen, ihn aus der Scheiße zu ziehen.

_Vergangenheit, Vollidiot. Er HATTE es genossen, bis du es endgültig verschissen hast._

Seltsamerweise schien Winston fast genauso gut darin zu sein, Menschen zu umschmeicheln und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, überraschte das Montgomery eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Das manipulative Geschick der Beiden, welches der dunkelhaarige Junge gerade vermutlich im Umgang mit dem verdroschenen Fitnesscoach unter Beweis stellte, schien etwas mit der dreisten Unverfrorenheit zu tun zu haben, die das Aufwachsen im Reichtum mit sich brachte und auch wenn er selbst sich in der Regel nicht gerade bescheiden verhielt, bestand ein großer Verhaltensunterschied zwischen Leuten, die die Gewissheit hatten, nicht wirklich etwas verlieren zu können, und Menschen wie Bryce und Winston, die alles auf der Welt Käufliche im Zweifelsfall auch erwerben konnten.

_Wie zum Teufel war es so weit gekommen, dass ein paar Rich Kids über sein erbärmliches Leben entschieden und er sich widerstandslos auf die Zuschauerränge verbannen ließ?_

Wütend schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen. Er musste aufhören, sich selbst zu bemitleiden und damit anfangen, den Kopf für die Dinge hinzuhalten, die er zu verantworten hatte. Er hatte gewusst was passieren würde, wenn er da drinnen die Beherrschung verlor und es war ihm egal gewesen; mehr noch, er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sowieso keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen würde und er hatte sich _bewusst_ dafür entschieden, dem Druck in seinem Inneren nachzugeben, dem Kerl ordentlich eine reinzuhauen und anschließend die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Er hasste doch Heuchler, nicht wahr? Was, verdammt nochmal, war dann daran so schwer, seine eigenen Angelegenheiten in die Hand zu nehmen und den Preis für seine Taten selbst zu bezahlen?

_Weil du viel daher quatscht und dich im Zweifelsfall doch an die Hand nehmen lässt. Warum sonst hast du dich wie ein störrisches Kind in den scheußlich blauen und wahrscheinlich trotzdem verdammt teuren Audi setzen lassen, während ein Anderer mal wieder deine Angelegenheiten für dich klärt?_

„Halt die Schnauze, Mann.“ knurrte er sich selbst zu und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

Verloren. Ängstlich.

Scheiße, am liebsten hätte er sich selbst eine verpasst. Er musste lernen, dass seine Taten Konsequenzen nach sich zogen und nicht wie ein Baby anzufangen zu flennen, wenn es einen verdienten Klaps dafür bekam, seinen beschissenen Brei überall verteilt zu haben. 

Er musste nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden, konnte sich nicht immer auf die paar Leute verlassen, die seinen Mist hinter ihm aufkehrten und aus irgendwelchen Gründen meinten, ihm das ersetzen zu müssen, was ihm angeblich sonst fehlte.

Verdammt, er brauchte kein beschissenes _Mitleid_.

_„Es wird alles gut, ich kümmere mich darum. Im Handschuhfach sind Taschentücher und Desinfektionszeug, verarzte dich schonmal ein Bisschen, okay? Und lauf nicht wieder weg. Bitte.“_

Er hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Wo sollte er denn hin in seinen regendurchnässten Sachen und mit der angeschwollenen, blutigen Faust, die in einer der nächtlichen Bullenkontrollen keine Fragen offenließ, hatte er sarkastisch fragen wollen, aber Winstons Blick hatte ihn stattdessen nur beschämt nicken lassen.

_Von wegen Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen, du Schwächling._

Verdammter Winston mit seinen verdammten Augen und seinem verdammten Kissenabdruck im Gesicht.

Wie zur Hölle schaffte er es, wie ein halbwegs respektabler Erwachsener auszusehen, obwohl er offensichtlich gerade aus dem Bett kam, zwei unterschiedliche Schuhe anhatte und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, seine wild abstehenden Locken irgendwie in Ordnung zu bringen?

Und wie hatte _er_ , Montgomery, es überhaupt so verdammt schnell hinbekommen, von einem Beschützer zum nächsten zu wechseln, obwohl er eigentlich alles richtig gemacht hatte, um auch diesen auf dem schnellsten Wege zu vergraulen?

Er wollte seine schmerzhaft pochende Faust auf das Armaturenbrett donnern lassen, laut schreien, das beenden, was er im Fitnessstudio begonnen hatte, irgendetwas, aber seine aufkeimenden Pläne verwelkten rasch, als in der Nähe eine schwere Tür zufiel und sich ein Paar ungleich holpernder Schritte dem Audi näherten.

Er machte sich unwillkürlich kleiner.

_Feigling, Feigling. Hast du etwa Angst vor der kleinen Tunte?_

Die Autotür auf der Fahrerseite glitt beinahe geräuschlos auf, feuchte Luft strömte begierig von Draußen herein und Winston ließ sich tief seufzend und in seiner ganzen schmächtigen Glorie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den hellen Ledersitz fallen. Er sah ihn nicht an, sagte nichts, sah von jeder weiteren Geste ab und Monty erwartete beinahe mit angehaltenem Atem, dass seine Tür als Nächstes geöffnet werden würde und ein paar Bullen ihn mit einrastenden Handschellen aus dem Auto herauszerren würden, aber nichts dergleichen passierte.

Lange Zeit geschah, um ehrlich zu sein, gar nichts.

Schwere Stille machte sich in dem Fahrzeug breit und als die Sekunden verrannen, realisierte Montgomery, wie die Befangenheit in der Luft anfing, seine bereits aufgeriebenen Nerven mit einer zusätzlichen Feile methodisch zu bearbeiten.

Ein falsches Wort und es wäre unmöglich, den roten Nebel purer, ungefilterter Aggression, der sich auf seine Sicht legen würde, noch länger zu aufzuhalten und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bekam er Angst vor dem, was er der Person neben sich antun würde, wenn sie ihn nur auf die richtige Art und Weise dort erwischte, wo es wehtat.

_Hatte er etwa angefangen, vor sich selbst Angst zu haben?_

Irgendwann, als er bereits leichte Erstickungsangst vom bewusst leisen Ein- und Ausatmen bekam und er jedes mögliche Szenario der nächsten fünf Minuten mit schwirrendem Kopf und erdrückender Furcht durchgegangen war, eins schlimmer als das andere, begann Winston zungenschnalzend auf dem Lenkrad herumzutrommeln, dass ebenfalls mit angeberisch hellem Leder bezogenen war.

Monty fluchte innerlich.

Er musste raus hier, bevor er irgendetwas Dummes tat. Er hatte Winstons Zeit und Geduld sowieso schon viel zu lange in Anspruch genommen, war letztendlich nicht mehr als ein kurzer Zeitvertreib gewesen, der viel zu schnell unangenehm geworden war. Wenn es ihm vorher nicht bewusst gewesen wäre, - und das war es verdammt noch mal gewesen – war das jetzt sein Zeichen zum Gehen, bevor die Situation ihn allen Ernstes noch verletzen konnte und er sein Versprechen, Winston nichts zu tun, doch noch brach.

Er war einmal, als die Sache mit den Kassetten losgegangen war, temperamentvoll und leicht reizbar gewesen; mittlerweile war er eine verfickte tickende Zeitbombe und er wusste es.

Er wollte aufstehen, wollte das nach minzigem Zigarettenrauch riechende Auto verlassen, die Beifahrertür zuknallen, in den brutal niederprasselnden Regen heraustreten und nicht zurückschauen, niemals wieder.

Er beabsichtigte es, ganz ehrlich, wusste, dass es das Beste von all den Dingen sein würde, die er den ganzen letzten Monat getrieben hatte, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück.

_„Und lauf nicht wieder weg. Bitte.“_

Wie konnte er gehen, wenn Winston genau das vor nicht mehr als einer Viertelstunde zu ihm gesagt hatte, in dieser schrecklich sanften Tonlage seiner kehligen Stimme? Wie konnte er, nachdem er seiner Feigheit bereits einmal nachgegeben hatte, ein weiteres Mal den Angsthasen spielen, wenn Winston gerade was auch immer auf sich genommen hatte, um ihm irgendwie den Hintern zu retten, selbst wenn er es nur aus falschem Verantwortungsbewusstsein getan hatte?

_Scheiße, er ist dir verdammt nochmal gefolgt, nachdem du dich in aller Herrgottsfrühe wie ein Dieb davongeschlichen hast, nur um zu sehen, wie du jemand anderem die Seele aus dem Leib prügelst und dein letzten Bisschen Leben weiter abfuckst. War das eine Mal etwa nicht genug, als du dich von deiner schlimmsten Seite gezeigt hast?_

Wie würde er damit leben können, wenn er jetzt ging, ohne wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen Abbitte geleistet zu haben? 

Die Antwort war einfach, denn er konnte es nicht. Er war ein memmenhafter, egoistischer Mistkerl, ganz ohne Zweifel, aber er war nicht per se undankbar. Wenn der Junge noch irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen hatte, bevor er ihn verständlicherweise hinaus in den Regen schickte, dann würde Monty es sich wohl oder übel anhören, so wenig wie das auch bringen würde, um das von ihm entstandene Bild noch zu verbessern.

Koste es, was es wolle; Auch wenn die Aussicht auf die kommende Zurückweisung ihm unerwartet stark die Kehle zuschnürte und er spüren konnte, wie seine abgekauten Fingernägel sich bei dem Gedanken an das Folgende unwillkürlich in die eigenen Handballen gruben.

Die verdammte Enttäuschung in seinen Augen...

Fühlte es sich so an, einen Korb zu bekommen?

Er hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie andere in seinem Alter sich diese Scheiße ständig antun konnten – _außer natürlich unter der Berücksichtigung, dass andere Jungs tatsächlich auf Titten, lange Haare und Ärsche standen, so wie es sein sollte, und sich dementsprechend nicht mit den relevanten Aspekten von Heimlichkeit, Scham und Abnormalitätsängsten herumschlagen mussten_ – und wusste lediglich, dass dies das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein würde, dass er sich derart hinreißen ließ, wenn dieses unsägliche Kapitel seines beschissenen Lebens endlich über die Bühne gegangen war.

_Vorausgesetzt, er fängt irgendwann mal an zu reden und lässt die Katze aus dem Sack._

Er konnte niemals wieder zulassen, dass ihn jemand so nackt und ungeschützt erwischte, das war ihm klar. Er musste die Löcher seiner Rüstung kitten, durch welche Winston sich geschickt an den Stacheln vorbei zu ihm durchgeschlängelt hatte, musste die aufgesprungene Oberfläche seiner Fassade glätten und mit zusätzlichen Widerhaken versehen, musste sich einreden, er hätte den Typen mit den schweren Augenlidern und dem breiten Lächeln und den seidigen Haarlocken nie kennengelernt. Es war zu seinem verfickten Besten und wann hatte er je eine Sache _nicht_ gemacht, die zu seinem Vorteil war?

Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein. Montgomery war in wenigen Dingen wirklich gut, aber im Verdrängen und Vergessen war er samt und sonders überragend.

Wie sonst sollte es möglich sein, mit dem Hurensohn von einem prügelnden Erzeuger und einer schwachen, gesichtslosen Fotze als Mutter zusammenzuleben und _nicht_ den Verstand zu verlieren? 

Er wollte schmunzeln und diesem schlechten Witz von einem Leben zeigen, dass er immer noch derjenige war, der als Letztes lachen würde, aber es funktionierte nicht. Seine Kehle war immer noch wie zugeschnürt und das nervtötende, dumpfe Trommeln auf dem Lenkrad neben ihm wurde lauter.

Wartete Winston jetzt etwa darauf, dass _er_ das Wort ergriff und diese beschissene Seifenopfer einleitete?

_Kleiner Wichser._

Aggressiv zischend durchbrach er luftholend die schwere Stille und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, im selben Moment, als Winston sich ergeben mit den Augen rollend zu ihm hinwandte, den Mund öffnete und zu sprechen begann.

„Was zum _Teufel_ willst du von mir, Winston?“,

„Die Sache ist vom Tisch, er wird keine Anzeige erstatten.“

Sie sprachen beide gleichzeitig. Er viel zu schnell, Winston mit gottgegebener Ruhe, und sie beide verstanden wahrscheinlich jeweils nur die Hälfte.

„Häh?“

Winstons Mundwinkel kräuselten sich amüsiert, als er schmunzeln musste.

„Ich sagte, die Sache ist vom Tisch. Alles gut.“

Fassungslos starrte Monty ihn bewegungslos an und kam sich kurzweilig wie ein entgleister Güterzug vor, während der junge Mann ihm gegenüber seelenruhig an seinem Rückspiegel herumfummelte und mit geheuchelter Gleichgültigkeit damit begann, seine verlegenden Haare zu glätten.

Anderen wäre der doppelte Boden in seinem Gehabe vermutlich nicht aufgefallen, aber Montgomery wusste alles über Gesten, die einen unbekümmerter und gefasster wirken ließen, als man tatsächlich war, und Winston verhielt sich eine fette Spur zu cool, um nicht wie ein geübter Schauspieler zu wirken, der sein Repertoire an gefakten Gefühlsregungen immer und immer wieder zum Besten gab.

Egal. Es war zwar reizvoll, den Anderen zu überführen und ihn auf diese Art und Weise bloßzustellen – hauptsächlich, weil es Winston überraschen und ihn selbst etwas intelligenter erscheinen lassen würde, als er tatsächlich war – aber er hatte definitiv wichtigeres zu tun, als sich nachträglich in einer verlorenen Sache noch profilieren zu wollen.

_Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen, du Vollidiot. Was sollte dann das ganze Posen und Muskelspiel, als du wusstest, dass er dich auf dem Football-Feld fotografiert?_

Ärgerlich begann er, an seiner Unterlippe herumzuknabbern. Ja, er hatte sich absolut dämlich verhalten, das wusste er, und er würde vermutlich nie verstehen, wie genau er sich alles weitere gedacht hatte, als er in Winstons Auto gestiegen war, bereitwillig wie ein kleines Kind, dem man einen Lolli versprochen hatte, aber jetzt brauchte er sein Gehirn nicht um sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, sondern um sich zu überlegen, wie er möglichst glatt aus der Sache wieder herauskam.

Würde Winston, verletzt wie er nach seinem Verschwinden war, doch über ihn auspacken? Und warum saß er überhaupt immer noch hier und war bis jetzt noch nicht mit Krokodilstränen und falschem Bedauern herausgeschmissen worden?

„... _Wie_ bitte?“ bekam er irgendwann hin, mit schwerer Zunge nachzufragen, und wurde lediglich mit einem betont müden Seitenblick taxiert.

„Man kann viel erreichen, wenn man die Leute dort abholt wo sie sind, Monty.“

Verwirrt blinzelnd versuchte er das zu begreifen, was Winston offenbar versuchte, ihm auf komplizierteste Art und Weise zu verstehen zu geben, aber er konnte nicht behaupten, ganz mitzukommen. „Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?“

Er hatte alles getan, um sich auf ein herzerwärmendes Schwuchtelgespräch über Gefühle und Beziehungen und zwischenmenschliche Schwingungen und weiß-der-Geier-was-noch mit anschließender Zurückweisung vorzubereiten, und jetzt bekam er das. Ein kryptisches ‚Alles gut‘ und ein herablassendes Lächeln von der Seite.

Winston schnaubte, sah sich selbst im Spiegel dabei zu, wie er die Lippen schürzte und ganz offensichtlich immer noch dem direkten Blickkontakt mit Montgomery auswich, während seine Hände unruhig in seinem Schoß miteinander rangen.

„Ich habe viel Fantasie.“ brachte er irgendwann mit rauer Stimme hervor und unter seinem grauen Mantelärmel fiel wie beiläufig der Aufschlag eines blau-beige karierten Flanellhemdes hervor, als er seine zitternden Finger auf dem Lenkrad platzierte. „Hab ordentlich auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt, den Muskelprotz verarztet und die aufgelöste Schar von Muttis davon abgehalten, uns einen Sozialarbeiter auf den Hals zu hetzen. Tja. Hat offensichtlich ziemlich gut geklappt, oder?“

In seine Ohren hatte es zu rauschen begonnen und er hörte den zweiten Teil kaum, was ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass er gerade knallrot anlief.

Obwohl der Aufenthaltsort seines vergessenen Kleidungsstücks – _gestohlen_ traf es wohl eher – gerade seine absolut letzte Sorge war, konnte Montgomery nicht verhindern, bei dem Anblick seines Hemdes an Winstons Körper peinlich berührt auf seine eigenen Hände zu starren.

Hatte er wirklich mit diesem Jungen vor so wenigen Stunden geschlafen? Zweimal sogar?

Keiner hatte ihm je erzählt, dass Sex so peinlich sein konnte.

„Hast du gehört? Es ist alles in Ordnung, du musst nicht in Ohnmacht fallen. ...Hey, zieh lieber die Beine an, du bist totenbleich. Hört du mich? Monty?“

Anscheinend war ihm das Blut nicht, wie vermutet, in den Schädel geflossen, sondern hatte die Gegenrichtung eingeschlagen. Verfluchte Scheiße, ihm war tatsächlich schwindelig.

„Okay, pass auf, hier sind Salbeibonbons, vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur unterzuckert. ...Hallo? Los, nimm schon, du machst mir Angst, wenn du bewegungslos ins Off starrst.“

 _Und du quatscht zu viel, wenn du nervös bist,_ wollte Montgomery zurückgeben, fand seine Zunge aber immer noch zu schwer und bewegungslos in seinem Mund vor, um mehr als drei Wörter am Stück zu sagen, und besann sich auf ein simples Kopfschütteln.

„Hör auf herumzunerven und nimm schon. Wie geht es deiner Hand?“

 _Beschissen._ „War schonmal schlimmer.“ Er zuckte apathisch mit den Schultern.

Winston seufzte und ließ von seinem emsigen Getue ab, als er bemerkte, dass er ebenso gut einen Stein hätte betüddeln können, drückte ihm mit Nachdruck die Bonbonpackung in die Hand und verschränkte dann seufzend die Arme vor der Brust. Ohne dass er den Kopf drehte, wusste Monty, dass er kritisch von der Seite gemustert wurde und obwohl er sich vor dem, was als nächstes kommen würde, beschämt fürchtete, war es besser so.

Es _musste_ besser so sein. 

Er wollte nicht geschont werden. Besser, er kam kurz und schmerzlos zum Punkt und sie hatten es endlich hinter sich, als lange herumzuzaudern und das Offensichtliche in endlose Lagen von Watte zu verpacken, bis niemand mehr wusste, was eigentlich getan und gesagt werden musste.

„Okay.“

Winston klang, als würde er gleich in den Krieg ziehen wollen, eine Vermutung, die sich in den nächsten paar Sekunden bestätigen sollte, wenn auch anders als zunächst gedacht.

„Ich denke, ich weiß einigermaßen, was gerade bei dir abgeht. Du fragst dich, warum ich dir hinterher bin, schämst dich unendlich und willst eigentlich nicht mit mir reden, oder?“

Für einen kurzen Moment war es still.

Montgomery spürte, wie ihm das Blut erneut ins kalte Gesicht schoss und diesmal war es definitiv nicht aus Peinlichkeit. Wie konnte die kleine Schwuchtel es wagen, das was er empfand, als spöttisches ‚du schämst dich unendlich‘ abzutun?

Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und seine Lippen schienen aufzureißen, als seine plötzlich neuaufflammende Wut ihn dazu durchrang, unangenehm zu zischen und nach einer halben, angespannten Ewigkeit, als Winston ihn gestikulierend zu einer Antwort aufforderte, „Du hast nicht den _Schimmer_ einer Ahnung, Wichser.“ zu knurren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die markanten Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es für dich ist, du hast recht.“ Winston schüttelte schulterzuckend den Kopf. „Aber ich will es verstehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber ich will es _verdammt_ _nochmal_ verstehen. Und ich werde dich _so_ auf keinen Fall gehen lassen, Monty.“

Ruckartig wandte er den Kopf, seinen Zorn vollständig vergessen, und starrte in das tropfenförmige Paar trauriger Augen, die mit fast hypnotischer Ernsthaftigkeit auf ihn gerichtet waren. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.

_Wie kann jemand unter Verkennung aller Tatsachen so bescheuert und naiv sein._

Die Richtung, die das Ganze einschlug, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Winston war hinter der künstlichen Distanz verletzt und unsicher, das war nicht schwer zu erkennen, genauso wie er unbeabsichtigt heftig zusammengezuckt war, als Monty beim Sprechen die Faust geballt hatte, aber irgendwo dazwischen brannte so etwas wie Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht und der Anblick seines verzweifelten Glaubens an das Gute in ihm tat so weh wie ein direkter Blick in die Sonne.

_Verdammter Idiot._

Gequält wandte Montgomery den Blick ab. „Du machst den dümmsten Fehler deines Lebens, wenn du jetzt nicht verdammt noch mal rennst.“

Winston schüttelte mit energischem Trotz den Kopf. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen.“

„Scheiße, Mann, du hast _gesehen_ , was ich mit dem Mistkerl da drin gemacht habe. Muss ich dir etwa nochmal eine verpassen, damit du kapierst?“

Halb lächelnd zuckte Winston mit den Schultern und die Gleichgültigkeit in der Geste machte Monty halb wahnsinnig. „Du kannst dieses Gespräch vielleicht etwas aufschieben, wenn du mir die Nase brichst, Monty, aber wenn alles ordnungsgemäß geschient ist, hast du mich wieder am Hals. Überleg es dir.“

„Was zum Teufel ist falsch mit dir, Schwuchtel? Stehst du etwa auf Schläge?“

„Langsam wirst du billig. Glaubst du echt, dass mich das verletzt?“

„Warum zum Teufel verletzt es dich _nicht_ , Mann?“

Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, zu schreien, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Monty auch nicht geplant, den Jungen neben sich praktisch darum anzubetteln, ihn zurückzuweisen.

Geräuschvoll stieß er die Luft aus, versuchte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu sammeln und begann dabei, seine Hände zu kneten, obwohl seine Rechte heftig pochend protestierte und er einen stöhnenden Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken musste.

„Mann, hör zu, ich will dir nichts tun und es tut mir leid, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, manchmal... Manchmal schalte ich einfach auf Autopilot.“ Konzentriert ballte er die Fäuste und entspannte die Finger wieder, bis er gefasst genug war, um weiterzusprechen. „Ich hätte mich vermutlich nicht einfach verpissen sollen, aber... Ich hab Panik gekriegt. Ja, ich hab Panik gekriegt und du siehst, was passieren kann, wenn ich Schiss habe.“

Er erwartete fast, dass der Junge neben ihm etwas sagen würde, da er ihn schon wieder so verdammt mitleidig von der Seite aus anstarrte, aber Winston schwieg und es blieb dabei, auch nachdem mindestens eine Minute vergangen war. Überrascht zuckten Montgomerys Augen hin und her, während er versuchte, die Stille zwischen ihnen einzuordnen. Wollte er etwa, dass er weitersprach und sich erklärte, abgesehen von den üblichen Allround-Floskeln, die er eben benutzt hatte und die nicht zu sehr in die Tiefe gingen?

K _onnte_ er das überhaupt?

Hatte er je über das gesprochen, was in ihm vorging, bevor seine Faust ausholte?

_Nein, natürlich nicht, genauso gut könntest du dich fragen, ob du vorher je einen anderen Typen geküsst hast. Die Antwort lautet ‚Nein‘ und das ist auch gut so. Du bist krank und verdorben, aber du bist wenigstens keine lauwarme Tunte; kein halbes Mädchen._

„Fuck, starr mich nicht so an!“

Gepeinigt verbarg er das Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte nicht mehr, musste hier raus, musste sich _bewegen_ und wieder normal fühlen, brauchte seine Jungs aus dem Team, wollte herumalbern und Zach fucking Dempsey so umarmen wie sie es immer getan hatten, bevor alles den Bach heruntergegangen war. _Scheiße_ , wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er vielleicht noch zu Charlie und den Anderen und die letzten Reste billigen Wodka trinken, während der Großteil der Footballer längst im Rausch eingeschlafen war, er konnte wieder er selbst sein und vorpubertäre Witze machen, über Tiffany Emerson’s operierte Titten lachen und nicht darüber nachdenken, wie oft er den Auswechsel-Quarterback, der ihm verschlafen und mit strubbeligem Haar die Tür öffnen würde, schon hatte küssen wollen; Versteckt hinter der geöffneten Tür von einem der dunkelblauen Spinde oder hastig und verstohlen im Siegestaumel, während der obligatorischen Gruppenumarmung, wenn stärkere Berührungen nicht weiter auffielen und unter ‚männlichen Freudesbekundungen unter Sportlern‘ verbucht wurden .

_Schwuchtel, Schwuchtel._

Er musste damit aufhören. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, als der Selbsthass ihn stärker und härter gemacht hatte, aber jetzt bekam er die Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn bis an seine äußersten Grenzen trieb und entscheidend dabei mitgeholfen hatte, seinen muskelbepackten Körper und die dazugehörige, testosteronsprühende Attitüde aufzubauen, nicht mehr ausgeblendet. 

Fühlte es sich so an, von seinem eigenen Kopf heimgesucht zu werden?

War er jetzt etwa zum Psycho geworden, weil die Plage, mit der er schon lebte, nicht schlimm genug war? War er jetzt wie der erbärmliche Krüppel Alex Standall mit seinem Loch im Kopf oder, noch viel schlimmer, wie die dämliche Baker-Fotze, die in ihrem feuchten Grab hoffentlich schon bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfault war?

_Und fühlte Bryce etwa genau das, was in Monty gerade zu gären begann, seit er auf seinem Schuld und Sühne-Trip war und ihn, angeekelt von seiner Loyalität, verstoßen hatte??_

Eine schmale Hand schlängelte sich vorsichtig an seiner Schulter hoch und kam schließlich, nachdem Montgomery erschrocken zusammengezuckt war und versucht hatte, sie wütend abzuschütteln, in seinem Nacken mit festem Griff zum Liegen. Er konnte nicht aufsehen, konnte seine Deckung nicht verlassen und für einen Moment kam er sich wie der kleine Junge vor, der immer in den Baum auf der Auffahrt geklettert war, um sich vor seinem Vater zu verstecken, nur um, und das war der hässliche Teil der Geschichte, irgendwann die Erfahrung zu machen, dass der große Mann mit dem stinkendem Atem auch mit einer halben Flasche Schnaps intus noch ziemlich gut Steine, Flaschen und Schuhe nach ihm werfen konnte.

Er kauerte sich zusammen, zog den Kopf ein und versuchte die Oberfläche zu minimieren, die Winston mit seinen kühlen Fingern berühren konnte, aber die Hand blieb dort wo sie war, erstaunlich kräftig und auf seltsame Art und Weise tröstend in ihrer stillen Zuwendung.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe ohne Nachzudenken gesprochen.“

Winstons Stimme war ruhig und ernsthaft und ohne dass er hinsah, wusste Montgomery, dass er diesen konzentrierten Tausend-Watt-Blick draufhatte, der seine Augen zu intensiv blendenden Glühlampen werden ließ.

Er wollte nicht ins Licht, unter keinen Umständen.

„Was zur Hölle, Mann?“ brachte er irgendwann fauchend hervor, um die gebrochene Stimme zu kaschieren, die hinter der komfortablen Dunkelheit seiner Hände nur darauf lauerte, flennend hervorzubrechen. „Was sollte _dir_ denn bitteschön leidtun?“

Wieder dieses kleine, prustende Schnauben, zu gleichen Teilen genervt und amüsiert.

„Ich sollte dich nicht drängen. Du solltest nichts aussprechen müssen, was dir unangenehm ist, okay? Tut mir leid.“

Diesmal war es an Monty, zu prusten, obwohl es eher in einem hysterischen Lachen ausartete und er wusste, dass er kurz davor stand einen schrecklichen Fehler zu begehen, ohne sich wirklich stoppen zu können.

„Diese ganze _Scheiße_ hier ist für mich unangenehm, okay, Mann? Was soll ich jetzt machen, hmm? Kannst du mir das vielleicht verraten? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, diesen... diesen _Teil_ in dir zu haben, der nie weggeht, egal wie sehr du dich anstrengst? Wie ein beschissener Rotweinfleck auf dem T-Shirt, dass du jeden verfickten Tag tragen musst? Scheiße, weißt du, wie das ist?!“

Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, hatte er aufgebracht die Deckung verlassen und starrte mit zitternden Lippen direkt in die fest auf ihn gerichteten Augen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr; der Zug war abgefahren, er hatte es gesagt.

Winston blinzelte ganz langsam, erst einmal, dann zweimal, dann einmal ganz rasch und plötzlich war sein Gesicht unglaublich dicht vor seinem eigenen und Montgomery spürte den Atem des anderen an seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen, bevor er viel zu sanft geküsst wurde.

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht,“ wurde ihm entgegen gehaucht, nachdem er zurückgezuckt war. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, was du tun sollst. Das einzige, wobei ich mir sicher bin, ist, dass dir schweinekalt sein muss und deine Hand auf meine Lederpolster blutet.“

Er wurde erneut geküsst, fester diesmal und Monty verzerrte sich regelrecht nach den Zähnen, die hinter den breiten Lippen nur darauf warteten, ihn zu beißen und seinen bereits lädierten Mund erneut zum Bluten zu bringen, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Der Kuss war vorüber, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte.

„Hör zu,“ Winston atmete schwer ein und obwohl er zuvor bemerkt hatte, dass dem Anderen die Situation ebenfalls nicht gerade leicht fiel, kam ihm zum ersten Mal benommen in den Sinn, dass Winston vielleicht ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten dabei haben könnte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um die aktuelle Lage in die Richtung zu lenken, die er einschlagen wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du gerade am liebsten weit weg willst und dir das alles zu viel ist, aber... Naja, du siehst aus, als ob man _dich_ verprügelt hätte und du hast seit gestern Nachmittag nichts gegessen. Lass mich dich anständig verarzten und dir Frühstück machen, dann kannst du gehen, wohin auch immer du willst. Ich fahr dich sogar. Du musst mich nie wieder sehen, ich nehme keinen Kontakt zu dir auf und wir beide verlieren nie wieder ein Wort über das hier.“

‚ _Das hier_?‘, wollte Montgomery verletzt nachfragen, sah aber stattdessen nur auf seine angeschwollene Rechte herab, deren Knöchel wieder einmal blutig abgeschrammt und marmoriert mit einschießenden Blutergüssen waren.

_„So viele Hämatome, Monty. Du solltest aufhören, dich ständig zu prügeln und dir von mir ein Mädel besorgen lassen, hmm? Willst du noch einen Whisky?“_

Langsam begann er beschämt zu nicken, konnte Winston dabei nicht in die Augen blicken und widersprach nicht einmal, als ihm ein ausgepackter Salbeibonbon hingehalten und mit nach Rauch riechenden Fingern zwischen die Zähne geschoben wurde, obwohl die Sorte nicht zuckerfrei war und vermutlich alle möglichen Arten von weiteren Süßungsmitteln enthielt, die er normalerweise nicht einmal in die Nähe seines Körpers ließ.

Er kam um vor Hunger, doch gelichzeitig wusste er mit frustrierender Sicherheit, dass das drängende Verlangen in ihm nach ein paar Bonbons und einem Sandwich nicht nachlassen würde.

_Schwächling. Schwuchtel. Schwächlings-Schwuchtel._

Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen und traute sich kaum, den Blick nach links zu wenden.

Er brauchte Winston, musste nackte, heiße Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren und den Geruch von Moschus und Menthol-Zigaretten einatmen, um dem Hunger in seinen Eingeweiden beizukommen, und er wusste ganz genau was passieren würde, wenn er nicht sofort den Anschnallgurt löste und kopflos in die Morgendämmerung hinausstolperte.

Er wusste es. Winston wusste es. Bald wusste jeder es, wenn er sich nicht schnell wieder einkriegen und das Spiel mit dem Feuer sein lassen würde.

Monty nickte trotzdem und als ob der andere Junge es nicht gesehen hätte, fügte er noch ein schrecklich leise klingendes „Okay“ hinzu.

Okay. Er war ja sowieso schon in der Hölle.

Ein schräges Lächeln hatte sich auf Winstons Lippen ausgebreitet, als er den Motor startete und das Auto aus der Parklücke herauslenkte, und Monty brachte es nicht über sich, ihm zu sagen, dass er ein manipulativer, egoistischer Bastard mit ernstzunehmenden masochistischen Tendenzen war, so verdammt schön sah er mit seinen rotgeränderten Augen und dem stilsicheren Outfit einer zu großen Jogginghose, dem geklauten Flanellhemd, einem teuer aussehenden Wollmantel und den nicht zueinander passenden Schuhen – Budapester Lochmuster und Nike Airs – im kalten Licht der fortschreitenden Dämmerung aus.

Auch wenn sein Auto immer noch angeberisch und hässlich war.

„Kleiner Wichser.“ murmelte er an zusammengepressten Lippen vorbei und versuchte alles, um das bittersüße Gefühl plötzlichen, unverdienten Glücks in seinem Inneren einzuschließen, als Winston ihm einen herablassend kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf und vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.


	4. Scrambled Eggs

Beiden war klar gewesen, dass sie etwas lostraten, was nur noch schwerlich aufzuhalten war, als sie den Parkplatz des 24hr Health Clubs verließen und Richtung Flußpromenade davonfuhren. Sie beide wussten, dass der erste Dominostein gefallen war und eine ganze Kette von Ereignissen in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, während die vorbeiziehende Nachbarschaft sauberer und die Häuser protziger wurden, und obwohl die Fahrt letztendlich nicht mehr als zehn Minuten gedauert haben konnte, fühlte Winston sich mindestens fünf Jahre älter, als er den Audi schließlich in die Tiefgarage gefahren und Montgomery unter die Dusche geschickt hatte.

Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich wie ein Hundehalter, der seinen entlaufenden Köter wieder eingefangen hatte, die andere Hälfte zog den Vergleich mit dem Prinzen aus Aschenputtel vor, und obwohl beide Verbildlichungen es wohl kaum _wirklich_ trafen, lag die Wahrheit über sein momentanes Gefühlsleben vermutlich irgendwo in der Mitte.

Er musste wahrhaftig verrückt sein, aber das hatte er ja bereits festgestellt, bevor er, geweckt von der Kälte eines verlassenden Bettes, in aller Herrgottsfrühe seinem entlaufenden Novembernachtstraum hinterher gerannt war und einige bunte Scheine dabei eingebüßt hatte, besagten Flüchtling vor einer saftigen Anzeige mit Geldbuße und, im schlimmsten Fall, Verurteilung zu bewahren.

_„Was ist falsch mit dir, Schwuchtel?“_

Die Wahrheit war, er wusste es selbst nicht. Winston war verantwortungsbewusst, erwachsen und immer auf Sicherheit und Diskretion bedacht. Er stand auf kultivierten Intellekt, der sich zu benehmen wusste, nicht auf ungefestigte Halbstarke aus zerrütteten Familienverhältnissen. Alle Männer, die er zuvor auch nur im Entferntesten an sich herangelassen hatte, hatten in das erstbeschriebene Profil gepasst, und sei es nur, um ihm beflissen und vielleicht mit einem etwas längeren Blick die Tür aufzuhalten, wenn seine Mum mal wieder eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für die armen Kinder in Afrika abhielt und ihn dazu genötigt hatte, im Smoking und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu erscheinen, um ‚nützliche Kontakte zu knüpfen‘, wie sie es ausdrückte.

_Oh ja, Mutter, und wie ausgesprochen nützlich sie mir gelegentlich waren._

Normalerweise hatte er immer sehr genau kalkuliert, wem er auch nur einen kurzen Moment seiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und umso verwunderlicher war für ihn selbst die überstürzte, überemotionale Bindung an Monty, die ihn in regelrechte Verlustängste gestürzt hatte, als er im Morgengrauen seine Arme leer und die Laken neben sich kalt vorfand.

Was sollte das hier? Eine Strafe seines rebellischen Unterbewusstseins für die Jahre der Disziplin? Die innere, romantisierte Sehnsucht nach jugendlicher Auflehnung, die selbst Schiller und Goethe so allerliebst besungen hatten?

Egal. Er war vollkommen übermüdet und wollte nichts lieber als in sein Bett zurückzugehen, dessen Kissen noch nach Sex, Zigaretten und halbwachen, unkomplizierteren Gesprächen rochen, aber er hatte es versprochen, klipp und klar: Dusche, Frühstück, Verarzten, Fahrt nach Hause.

Er würde, ganz ehrlich gesprochen, alles dafür geben, den letzten Punkt auszulassen und spontanen Impuls an die Stelle einer weiteren bitter schmeckender Autofahrt neben einem vor sich hin brütenden Teenager zu setzen; allein der Gedanke von Montgomery unter seiner eigenen verdammten Dusche reichte, um ihm eine halbe Erektion zu bescheren und Flausen in seinen Kopf zu setzen.

Genug davon. Winston hatte keine Ahnung, wie man außer um vier Uhr morgens hastig zusammengeschmierten Peanutbutter & Jelly-Sandwiches irgendetwas Essbares herstellte und er hatte großspurig angekündigt, Rührei zu machen. Hauptsächlich, weil es die einzige Frühstücksoption gewesen war, die die stumpfen Augen Montys irgendwie zum Leuchten gebracht hatte, bevor er in Richtung Badezimmer davongewankt war.

Wie gesagt: Hundebesitzer.

„Verdammter Mist!“ murmelte er sich selbst zu und lehnte sich über den Küchentresen, um sein vernachlässigtes Handy an sich zu bringen und die Zubereitung von Rührei und Eiern im Allgemeinen zu googlen. 

Zehn verpasste Anrufe und ein hysterisch aussehender Nachrichten-Absatz seiner Mutter, drei Markierungen auf Facebook, ein neues Match auf Grindr und eine kurze SMS von Maggie begrüßten ihn, und er entschied sich mit rollenden Augen nur das letztgenannte anzusehen und zu beantworten.

_Kommst du zurecht? – 09:38 p.m._

Kein Anruf von ihr und keine weitere Nachricht. Er lächelte. Sie wusste, wann sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte und sie tat es, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

_Alles gut. Mach dir ein ruhiges Wochenende. – 06:21 a.m._

Er hätte sie nach dem Rührei fragen können, natürlich, und sie hätte ihm vermutlich innerhalb von fünf Minuten geantwortet – die Frau schien ein übermenschliches Gefühl dafür zu haben, wann er sie brauchte und er hatte lange aufgehört zu glauben, dass sie jemals schlief – aber er hatte ihr freigegeben und würde sie nicht Samstags früh wegen einer Bettgeschichte belästigen, der er ein Fünf-Sterne-Frühstück versprochen hatte.

Winston wusste nicht ganz genau, ab wann er angefangen hatte, über Maggies Arbeitszeiten nachzudenken und ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der ganzen Überstunden und dem viel zu geringen Lohn ihrer Fürsorge zu empfinden, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch keine Ahnung, wann er anstelle von ‚Winny, mein Schatz‘ plötzlich ‚Winston, der junge Herr‘ geworden war.

War es passiert, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal mit einem anderen Jungen im Bett erwischt hatte?

Sie hatte nie etwas gesagt und ihn nur in den Arm genommen, als er sich zwei Tage lang die Seele aus dem Leib geheult und sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit besoffen hatte, als das Arschloch ihn schließlich abserviert und mit Schülern aus seiner eigenen Klassenstufe angeregt über Winstons Qualitäten im Bett diskutiert hatte.

_Gottverdammter Hurensohn._

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war nicht, wie man vielleicht vermuten würde, der Vertrauensbruch oder die sozialen Konsequenzen – und, oh ja, von denen hatte es viele gegeben – sondern der Fakt, dass Winston nicht wirklich überrascht von dem Verhalten des Anderen gewesen war. Es gab Kerle, die sich alles nahmen und keinerlei Respekt vor den Wünschen, Gefühlen und Träumen der Person hatten, die sich von ihnen vögeln ließ, und leider machte die sexuelle Ausrichtung hierbei nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, egal was die vierzehnjährige Mädchen glauben mochten, die sich mit klimpernden Wimpern einen schwulen besten Freund wünschten.

Alter Zorn drohte in ihm aufzusteigen, doch Winston schob den schalen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und das Zittern in seinen Händen, sie zu Fäusten zu ballen, energisch weg. Es war sinnlos; verständlich, aber sinnlos. Er hatte geflennt, er hatte geschrien, er hatte den Schnapsschrank seiner Mutter geöffnet und Wodka zum ersten Mal ohne Orangensaft getrunken, er hatte gekotzt, er hatte seine Scham in Keksdosen aufgewogen und verzehrt, er hatte Beruhigungstabletten – ebenfalls von seiner Mutter – entwendet und geschluckt, und es hatte alles nichts gebracht.

Er war gewöhnlich ein eher passiver Mensch, ohne Frage, und sein Vater wäre ganz sicher glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sein Sohn tatsächlich zur Abwechslung mal etwas tat – auch wenn Winstons Versiertheit darauf, sich selbst während dieser Zeit möglichst viel zu schaden, ihn sicher verwirrt hätte – aber es war nicht besser geworden, selbst als er sich Maggie anvertraute und sie fast zwei volle Tage lang mit seinen verletzten Gefühlen und seinem schmerzenden Hintern vollgeschwallt hatte.

_„Geh raus, Junge. Wirf ein paar Körbe, geh Golfen, lad die Jungs ein, mit denen du in der Schule deine Zeit verbringst, diese triste Dunkelheit in deinem Zimmer kann einen ja nur niedergeschlagen machen!“_

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Schmunzeln. Sein Dad hatte Unrecht gehabt; nicht alles ließ sich dadurch lösen, das man den Hintern aus dem Sessel hochbekam, und je häufiger er die schlanke Flasche mit der farblosen, scharfen Flüssigkeit an seinem Mund angesetzt hatte, desto schmerzhafter schien ihm die Scham in sein bitteres Herz zu beißen.

Es war heftig, was soziale Ächtung in dem Alter anrichten konnte und er kam nicht umhin, sich bis heute zu einem gewissen Teil mitschuldig zu fühlen, obwohl _er_ nicht derjenige gewesen war, der mit Fremden die Umstände einer Entjungferung besprochen und anschließend ins Lächerliche gezogen hatte.

 _Aber hätte er es nicht besser wissen müssen, wenn er im Endeffekt nicht einmal überrascht gewesen war?_ , flüsterte die Stimme der Scham und auch nach all der Zeit konnte er nicht verhindern, dass das Unbehagen ihm die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken zu Berge stehen ließ.

Wie kam man über so etwas hinweg? Mehr Alkohol? Drogen? Nicht-substanzielle Süchte? Hineinkriechen in sich selbst?

Er konnte sich im Vergleich glücklich schätzen, das wusste er. Er hatte recht effektive Freundschaften zu der Zeit gehabt, Leute, die die Problematik totgeschwiegen und ihn nie auf das, was mit Daniel Perret passiert war, angesprochen hatten. Und Maggie war da gewesen, in ihrer ganzen marienähnlichen Pracht, während sie ihn so versorgte, wie sie es zehn Jahre zuvor bei einem aufgeschlagenen Knie oder einer hartnäckigen Erkältung getan hatte.

Er wusste bis heute nicht, was sie seinen Eltern damals gesagt hatte – wie lange konnte es schon her sein? Zwei Jahre? – und er würde nicht deswegen nachfragen. Sie hatte zuvor schon für ihn gelogen und er erwiderte den Gefallen von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie kurzfristig einen Tag freimachen musste, um ihren Eltern bei den Formalitäten ihrer verlängerten Aufenthaltsgenehmigung helfen musste.

_Warum zum Teufel hast du sie nie gefragt, ob du mehr für sie tun kannst als gelegentlich mit selbstgerechtem Lächeln zu lügen, du narzisstischer Dreckskerl?_

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schüttelte er heftig den Kopf, wie um eine Fliege loszuwerden. Sein Kopf arbeitete heute wirklich gegen ihn. Woher kamen diese ganzen Erinnerungen von vergangenen Verfehlungen? Hatte er Selbsthass und -sabotage bestellt?

Seufzend versuchte Winston, seine Gedanken wieder an den Punkt zurückzuführen, an welchem er stehen geblieben war, doch der bittere Nachgeschmack von Schuld blieb. Fakt war, dass irgendetwas mit Erwachsenen zu passieren schien, wenn sie erst einmal die fünfundzwanzig überschritten hatten, und selbst seine gute, alterslose Maggie war ganz offenbar nicht vor dieser Entwicklung gefeit gewesen. Erwachsene verstanden schlichtweg nicht mehr, was für sie selbst einmal überlebenswichtig gewesen war und sie taten sich so unglaublich schwer damit, ihre eigenen Kinder zu verstehen, wenn das kritische Alter erreicht war und ihr soziales Ansehen unter Gleichaltrigen bedeutender war als die Summe an Kleingeld, die sie am Kaugummiautomat ausgeben durften.

Nicht, dass seine Eltern sich für ihn interessiert hätten, als er jünger und süßer gewesen war, geschweige denn mit ihm zusammen Kaugummi kaufen gegangen wären; _wozu sonst beschäftigte man ein Kindermädchen?_ Doch auch sie, die Überbringerin von erkauftem Verständnis und mütterlicher Liebe, tat sich schwer damit zu verstehen, was mit ihm geschehen war, als er das vierzehnte Lebensjahr erreichte und plötzlich auf Partys ging, bei denen es harten Alkohol gab.

_„Trink nichts von dem Mixzeug, cari_ _ño, davon platzt dein Schädel, hörst du?“_

Wie oft hatte sie ihm wohl eine Alka Seltzer aufgelöst, nachdem er sich übergeben hatte? Und wie häufig hatte sie ihm einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn gelegt, wenn der Kater ihn übermannt und für mindestens einen Tag flachgelegt hatte, fast so als hätte er aus dem letzten Mal nichts, aber auch gar nichts gelernt?

_Hast du bis jetzt ja auch nicht. Du hast dir einmal die Finger an einem Typen verbrannt und jetzt holst du dir eine tickende Zeitbombe ins Haus, was genau sagt das wohl über dich und deine Lernfähigkeit aus, Dummkopf?_

Winston liebte Maggies flaches, ausgezerrtes Gesicht – _commo un panqueque_ , hatte sie früher immer gesagt und unter seinem Kichern so getan, als würde sie ihren Kopf in einer Pfanne braten – und er liebte ihre kühlen, ledrig raschelnden Hände mehr als alles andere in diesem unbewohntem Haus am Ufer des Flusses, aber ihre Beziehung hatte sich so sehr verändert, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr traute, sie zu umarmen und sie andererseits nicht mehr in sein Zimmer kam, um ihm vor dem Schlafengehen den Kräutertee auf den Nachttisch zu stellen, der ihn, so hoffte sie, von den Zigaretten und ihrem minzigem Duft fernhalten sollte. 

Würde sie heute noch schweigen und ihn still umarmen, wenn er sich erst an Monty gehörig die Finger verbrannt hatte?

Oder würde sie ihm lediglich mit steinernem Gesicht die weißen Pillen reichen, die er jeden Monat verschrieben bekam und alle vier Wochen aufs Neue in der Toilette hinunterspülte, seit der elende Quacksalber von einem Hausarzt seinem Vater gesteckt hatte, dass sein Junge nicht nur von außen zart und verletzlich war, sondern auch an einer ausgewachsenen Depression litt?

Es war ausgemachter Quatsch, das mit der Depression. Es ging ihm gut, er kam klar und wusste mittlerweile, wie er mit den gelegentlichen Wellen von Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit in den meisten Fällen umzugehen hatte – überhaupt, woher nahm der ekelhafte Tattergreis von einem Arzt überhaupt die Kompetenz her, eine psychische Erkrankung zu diagnostizieren, wenn er kein Psychiater oder Psychotherapeut war – aber er wusste, dass Maggie sich dennoch jeden Monat ein zweites Rezept geben ließ und die Medikamente stets irgendwo in ihren Taschen aufbewahrte.

 _Nur für den Fall_ , sagten ihre Augen, wenn er das Klappern der in ihrer Schürze versteckten Pillenverpackung mit gerunzelter Stirn bemerkte, und er würde wie immer unwillig den Kopf schütteln und sie für den Rest des Tages ignorieren.

Noch eines der Dinge, die sie nie ansprachen.

Warum hatten sie aufgehört, über Dinge zu sprechen? 

Wie auch immer. Er musste sich konzentrieren, wenn sein Rührei gelingen sollte und aus welchen Gründen auch immer wollte er unbedingt, dass es gelang.

Was für ein feiger, heuchlerischer Hurensohn er doch war.

Würde es ihm den Umgang mit dem Präzedenzfall unter seiner Dusche auf lange Sicht erleichtern, wenn er ihn nicht direkt vergiftete? _Unwahrscheinlich_. Würde Monty sich daran erinnern, dass er mal ein gutes Frühstück von Winston bekommen hatte, wenn er irgendwann doch ausrastete, und würde es ihn letztlich davon abhalten, ihn erneut zusammenschlagen? _Noch unwahrscheinlicher_. Würde er aufhören, wie ein ausgesetztes Hündchen vor sich hin zu starren und anfangen, Winston in die Augen schauen zu können, wenn er erst einmal etwas im Magen hatte? _Vielleicht_.

Verrückt, wie viel ein Mensch bereit war, auf sich zu nehmen, wenn ihm jemand anderes wichtig war, auch wenn seine Erfolgschancen unter einem kleinen ‚Vielleicht‘ zusammengefasst wurden, denn Winston hasste es, zu kochen. Er aß gerne und luxuriös, das stimmte, aber die Zubereitung seiner Speisen interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne. Maggie war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin, die die Uhrzeit und Zusammensetzung seiner Mahlzeiten nie hinterfragte oder seine Essgewohnheiten kritisierte, von daher hatte er nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, die Kunst mit Pfanne und Kochtopf selbst zu erlernen.

Bis jetzt hatte er daran nie etwas gefunden.

War er tatsächlich so verwöhnt, wie es ihm immer wieder von unterschiedlichen Parteien vorgeworfen worden war?

_Crêpes um zwei Uhr morgens? Warum nicht, mein Lieber? Frühstück um halb drei am Nachmittag? Na klar, Winston, in zehn Minuten fertig, willst du lieber Kaffee oder Espresso?_

Warum hatte er bis jetzt nie sehen wollen, wie verdammt privilegiert er eigentlich war und warum glich es einem abstrakten, gönnerhaften Konzept, gelegentlich über die Arbeitszeiten des Küchenpersonals zu seufzen, wenn es für seine Außenwirkung gut war und ihn von seinen herrischen Eltern abhob, ohne wirklich eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was es bedeutete, seinen Lebensunterhalt mit jeder weiteren, mühsamen Stunde putzen, waschen und kochen verdienen zu müssen?

Genervt begann er, seine Stirn zu massieren. Unfassbar, wie viel schwerer das Leben noch werden konnte, wenn man nicht in der Position war, sein College aussuchen zu können. Wäre er, Winston, überhaupt dazu in der Lage, mit weniger zu leben? Könnte er, wenn es darauf ankam, neben der High School jobben und Geld zurücklegen?

_Vollidiot. Natürlich nicht._

Winston schnaubte. Sein Senior Year lief bis jetzt unter Berücksichtigung seiner hochgesteckten Ziele alles andere als rosig, und obwohl er den guten Willen der Lehrer auf seiner Seite hatte – er sah einfach nicht nach einem Faulenzer oder einem Aufrührer aus und wenn er anfing, in amerikanischer Geschichte über die Amtszeiten der ehemaligen Präsidenten zu reden, griff Ms. Griffin sich gelegentlich theatralisch ergriffen an die Brust – wusste er doch, dass er, aufrichtig gesprochen, nicht mehr als ein durchschnittlich begabter Blender war.

_Wie waren Leute dazu in der Lage, zwischen Krawattenknoten, schrecklich ernsten Prüfungsleistungen, Collegevorbereitungsseminaren und Benefiz-Veranstaltungen noch nebenbei zu arbeiten???_

Er kannte die Spielregeln, er wusste besser als jeder andere, worum es bei dem ganzen Quatsch von Collegebewerbungen, Eignungstests, SAT und Credit Points ging, und er schaffte es außerordentlich gut, den Leuten genau das Bild zu vermitteln, was sie von ihm haben wollten, aber all das brachte ihm rein gar nichts, wenn er die altbekannte, fadenscheinig gewordene Diskussion mit seinem alten Freund, der Prüfungsangst, führte, ob das Black out und der nervöse Zusammenbruch mitten in der Klausur tatsächlich sein musste. Winston hatte nie eine andere Wahl gehabt, als zu tricksen, und obwohl er alles andere als stolz darauf war, wurde er gelegentlich sehr emotional, wenn ihm ‚leichteres Spiel‘ und ‚Daddys Portemonnaie‘ als persönliche Verfehlungen vorgeworfen wurden.

_„Betrüger. Heuchler. Wie kann jemand mit so vielen Privilegien darüber heulen, gelegentlich mal traurig zu sein?“_

Nun ja, bis jetzt war er nie derjenige gewesen, der die Anklage diesbezüglich gegen sich selbst geführt hatte und der scharfe Schmerz in seiner Brust legte Zeugnis darüber ab, wie außerordentlich weh ihm der Gedanke tat, dass andere Jungs und Mädels in seinem Alter das Päckchen, das auf seinen schmalen Schultern ruhte, unterschätzen mochten weil er den dunkelvioletten Blouson einer Privatschule trug, zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag den ersten Audi spendiert bekommen und bereits minderjährig mehr überteuerten Luxuswein, Prosecco und Champagner getrunken hatte, als andere jemals aufholen konnten.

Aber: er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, verfickt reich und gleichzeitig ein beschissenes Wrack von einem viel zu gereiften Achtzehnjährigen zu sein.

_...Gab es nicht Studien zu der Thematik, dass Depressionen das Gehirn überdurchschnittlich stark altern ließen?_

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung musste Winston tatsächlich feststellen, dass es ziemlich gut tat, alles und jeden gedanklich mit dem Adjektiv ‚verfickt‘ zu belegen, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verstand er, warum Menschen wie Monty so redeten, als ob sie bei ihrer Geburt schon das Vokabular eines Goldgräbers eingeflößt bekommen hatten.

Es tat verdammt nochmal gut.

Montgomery... Apropos.

Natürlich würde er es nicht verstehen. Hatte der Junge überhaupt die empathische Kompetenz, aus seinem beschissenen Leben soweit über den Tellerrand hinauszuschauen, um die Lage eines anderen Menschen nachvollziehen zu können? Konnte er verstehen, dass andere nicht unbedingt glücklich waren, selbst wenn sie _seine_ Probleme nicht hatten und von außen betrachtet aus einer besseren Welt kamen?

_War er fähig zu begreifen, dass Winston den schlauen Asiaten nicht aus reiner Faulheit dazu engagiert hatte, sein SAT zu schreiben?_

Brian war seine gottverdammte Rettung gewesen, als das letzte Jahr sich dem Ende geneigt hatte und der Moment näher rückte, der darüber entschied, ob er die Familientradition weiterführen und ein paar weitere Jahren der Qual des Lernens und Geprüft-Werdens vor sich haben würde, denn obwohl sein Vater und Großvater selbstverständlich zu den Alumni Princetons zählten, handelte es sich hier um eines der wenigen Dinge, die sich nicht mit genug Moneten klären ließen.

_Zur Hölle, er war verdammt nochmal erst achtzehn und wusste nicht einmal, worin er am Ehesten seinen bescheuerten Bachelor of Arts oder of Science oder of fucking bullshit machen wollte. Wozu der ganze Scheiß?_

War es fair, dass er über die Aufnahme an einer der angesehensten Universitäten der Welt herumheulte, während andere Kids niemals den Geburtsstaat verließen und erst bei ihren Eltern ausziehen konnten, wenn das eigene Geld endlich für eine milbenverseuchte Bruchbude in den Vorstädten reichte?

_War es fair, dass er ein depressiver, masochistischer Aufschneider-Angsthase sein musste, der eine gefährliche Schwäche für gewalttätige, an ihrer eigenen Maskulinität erstickende Jungs hatte?_

Wo er gerade beim Thema war: wenn besagter Junge nicht plante, sich die Haut von den Knochen herunterkochen zu lassen, musste er bald damit fertig sein, sich den eingetrockneten Schweiß vom Körper herunter zu schrubben. Winston musste sich beeilen, auch wenn Rührei an sich gerade das Letzte war, woran er denken mochte.

_Hatte er sich nicht gerade erst damit gerühmt, gut im Blenden und Betrügen zu sein?_

Es konnte nicht allzu schwer sein, oder? Eier, Milch, Salz, Pfeffer, und für die absolute Königsklasse Schnittkräuter. Was konnte schon wirklich schiefgehen?

_Was zur Hölle tat er hier?_

...

Was... Welches Ende sollte das Ganze hier nur nehmen?

~

Es sollte sich herausstellen, dass tatsächlich eine ganze Menge daneben gehen konnte, wenn man, wie in seinem Fall, nie auch nur ein einziges Ei aufgeschlagen hatte. Wer hatte schon wissen können, dass die Kalkschale unkontrolliert aufbrach, wenn man versuchte, sie mit der ganzen Faust zu zerdrücken, und sehr zu seinem Ärger dauerte es noch viel länger, die ungewollten Kalksplitter aus dem ganzen Gematsche zu entfernen, als das Ganze in erster Linie zu produzieren.

Schwer gestresst wusch Winston sich schließlich die klebrigen Eidotter-Hände ab und begann zu überlegen, was er wohl als nächstes mit der Misere vor sich zu tun haben würde, als er endlich – Winston hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, zunächst so getan, als hätte er die unentschiedenen Schritte auf der Treppe nicht gehört – die frischgeduschte, leicht dampfende Präsenz in seinem Rücken bemerkte und gespielt überrascht den Kopf wandte.

Erstaunlich, wie sehr das Maskenspiel ihm bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Bemerkte er überhaupt noch, wenn er log?

„Was, _zum Teufel,_ versuchst du, da zu machen?“

Montgomery war unter seinem olivfarbenen Teint ziemlich grau und obwohl seine Stimme zu gepresst und sein Ton zu aggressiv war, um wahrhaftig belustigt klingen zu können, schien er angesichts der wild verteilten Eierschalen und der bunten Unordnung auf dem Küchentresen beinahe lächeln zu wollen.

Nicht lächeln; grinsen. Breit, höhnisch und mit gebleckten Zähnen, damit keiner je auf die Idee kommen konnte, dass er auch nur einen weniger harten Knochen in seinem Körper haben könnte.

Winston spürte, wie seine Wangen rot anliefen und sich seine peinliche Berührung nur verstärkte, als der unverkennbare Geruch nach frischgewaschenem Menschen zu ihm herüberzog.

_Kleiner Perversling._

Es war ungeheuerlich, was allein der verschwitzte, ausgezehrte Anblick des Anderen im unfreundlichen Neonlicht eines mittelklassigen Fitnessstudios um fünf Uhr morgens mit ihm anrichten konnte, von daher war Winston nicht ganz auf die halbe Herzattacke vorbereitet, als Montgomery ihm nun frischgeduscht und mit vom heißen Wasser geröteten Wangen entgegenkam, langsam aber beharrlich wie eine zu groß geratene Katze, um schließlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den traurigen Inhalt der Rührschüssel zu begutachten.

Erschöpfung hatte sich tief in dem kantigen, stolzen Gesicht eingegraben und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, waren Montgomerys Augen zu tief eingesunken und seine Wangen zu hohl, um als wirklich gesund gelten zu können, aber Winston war sich sicher, nie einen schöneren Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben, während er die Note seines eigenen pudrigen Shampoos in den feuchten Haarstacheln einatmete und sich danach verzehrte, die wie Drahtseile gespannten Nackenmuskeln berühren zu dürfen, die unter einer dünnen Schicht von gebräunter Haut hervorstachen.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte, wusste nicht mehr, ob er eben ein- oder ausgeatmet hatte, und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was er gerade mit dem Eiergemisch zu tun vorgehabt hatte, deshalb verschränkte er – in Ermanglung einer Alternative – seine taub kribbelnden Arme hinter dem Rücken und räusperte sich verhalten, um den plötzlichen Knoten in seinem Hals zu lösen.

Natürlich funktionierte es nicht.

War es zu offensichtlich, dass er sich ebenso unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, wie Montgomery vermutlich vor nicht einmal einer ganzen Stunde?

_Vollidiot. Bist du nicht derjenige, der den erwachsenen, unerschütterlichen Part mimen sollte?_

„Du hast dir noch kein einziges Mal selbst ‘n Brot geschmiert, kann das sein? _Muttersöhnchen_?“

Winston glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben und hatte gleichzeitig alle Hände damit voll zu tun, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als seine Schulter von einem massiven Arm gestriffen wurde.

War er gerade beleidigt worden? In seinen Ohren rauschte es und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, alles richtig verstanden zu haben, doch er wusste, dass er nie lieber geküsst und an eine Wand gepresst worden wäre als jetzt. Durfte ‚Muttersöhnchen‘ überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise erotisch klingen??

„Erdnussbutter und Brombeermarmelade.“ antwortete er irgendwann und erschrak selbst darüber, wie atemlos seine Stimme klang.

„Häh?“ Ein paar feingeschwungener Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

Mein Gott, irgendetwas Fundamentales konnte nicht mit ihm stimmen, hier war der Beweis, Schwarz auf Weiß in Großbuchstaben. Wer, bitteschön, fand es anziehend, über einer Schüssel verquirlter Eier damit aufgezogen zu werden, nicht kochen zu können?

Winston räusperte sich und starrte in peinlicher Berührung auf seine eigenen Finger herunter. Zitterte er etwa? Scheiße, er brauchte eine verfluchte Zigarette, ein ganzes beschissenes Päckchen, wenn er schon dabei war.

„Vergiss es. Scheiße. Doch, ich habe mir schonmal ein Brot geschmiert. Vorzugweise mit Erdnussbutter und Brombeermarmelade. Ich mag keine Erdbeeren. Und ich kann nicht kochen. Wie man sieht.“ Fuck, was haspelte er da vor sich hin?

Sein Gehirn war ganz eindeutig durchgebrannt und je mehr er sich über das, was da wie von selbst aus seinem Mund zu kommen schien, wunderte, desto schneller rollten die Wörter über seine Lippen; kein Pardon, keine Möglichkeit zu intervenieren, keine Chance, die Überbleibsel seiner Ehre zu retten.

Hatte er etwa eine Panikattacke? Verdammt, er kannte das Gefühl, dass ihm alles wie feinkörniger Sand zwischen den Fingern davonglitt und er nichts machen konnte außer seinem Leben beim Brennen zuzuschauen, nur zu gut. Sein Atem strömte zu schnell und zu heiß durch seine Luftröhre, blähte die Lungenflügel schmerzhaft weit auf und verließ seinen Brustkorb mit einem stechenden, würgendem Gefühl.

_Starb er gerade? War es das?_

Nein, natürlich starb er nicht. Winston hatte genug akute Panikschübe in seinen achtzehn Jahren auf der Erde mitgemacht, um zu wissen, dass die Angst zu sterben immer mit dabei war und ihre Absicht zu schockieren nie verfehlte, aber was ihn früher drei Tage der Erholung gekostet hätte, rang ihm heute nur noch ein müdes Lächeln, einen frühmorgendlichen Drink und drei Kippen mehr als gewöhnlich ab.

Er musste sich beruhigen, Himmelherrgott nochmal. Er hatte vor Anbruch des Tages das Bett verlassen, um seinen entlaufenden _Beau_ wiedereinzufangen, hatte viel zu viel Geld bezahlt um sich etwas länger an der Gesellschaft des Anderen erfreuen zu können, war in die Rolle eines Seelenklempners geschlüpft und hatte die Freude, sich um eine andere Person kümmern zu müssen, ausprobiert und war gnadenlos gescheitert, weil er diesmal keine Glocke nach seiner Haushälterin läuten und sich und seinen Gast nach Lust und Laune bekochen lassen konnte. Sollte das alles umsonst gewesen sein?

„Stirbst du gleich oder musst du nur kotzen?“

Es war beinahe herzallerliebst, wie besorgt Monty klang, auch wenn er einen raschen Sicherheitsabstand zu Winston eingenommen hatte und offensichtlich nicht daran dachte, etwas wirklich Hilfreiches zu tun, außer sich selbst vor möglichen Viren oder Erbrochenem zu schützen.

_Arschgeige._

Winston wollte lachen, wollte sich über die offensichtliche Beschämung des Anderen lustig machen und ihm sagen, dass er die Sorgen, als schwul erkannt zu werden, nie mit bloßer Aggression kaschiert bekommen würde, aber ihm war der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen und seine Zähne hatten zu klappern begonnen, sodass er die spöttische Antwort kaum herausbekam, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

_Warum war er so gemein?_

„Weder noch. Komm runter, Prinzessin.“ Verdammt, im Kopf hatte seine Erwiderung ohne das Kieferklappern wirklich cooler geklungen. „Ich will dich küssen und mich von dir vögeln lassen und dir – davor oder danach, das ist mir egal – etwas zu essen machen, aber ich bin wohl doch nicht ganz über den Fakt hinweg, dass du dich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hast obwohl alles für dich bis dahin in Ordnung schien, sogar als ich irgendwann anhänglich geworden bin,“ fuck, er redete sich in Fahrt, das würde gefährlich werden, „und ich kann nicht anders, als zu denken dass es an mir lag und ich im Schlaf irgendetwas Peinliches gemacht habe oder stinke oder hässlich bin oder was auch immer, jedenfalls habe ich gerade eine Panikattacke und kann nicht aufhören zu reden und es noch schlimmer zu machen und ich kriege keine Luft und jetzt rennst du gleich wieder weg und ich ersticke und sterbe und du bist weg und denkst dass ich komisch bin und keiner findet mich bis Montag, weil meine Haushälterin frei hat und meine Eltern erst nächste Woche wiederkommen, und ich will nicht dass Mäuse anfangen mich aufzufressen,“ das war’s, er hyperventilierte, „und es tut mir wirklich leid weil ich bis eben meine Scheiß zusammengehalten habe aber ich kann nicht mehr und ich brauche Nikotin und ich will nicht dass du den Rest deines Lebens unglücklich bist und dich selbst belügst und so tust als wärst du straight, bis du irgendwann von deinem Dad versehentlich _totgeprügelt_ wirst und jetzt bist du sauer weil ich das gesagt habe und du jetzt weißt dass ich ein Psycho bin der nur so tut als wäre er okay aber ich _kann_ wirklich nicht mehr und ich _will_ auch nicht mehr und mir fällt gerade auf wie unglaublich dämlich es von mir ist dir das alles überhaupt zu erzählen weil, _hey_ , ich bin schon von jemandem beschissen worden der mir _keinen_ Grund gegeben hat von vornerein an seiner Moralität zu zweifeln und du hast mich zusammengeschlagen – ich weiß, ich weiß, es tut dir leid – aber woher soll ich wissen dass ich montags nicht in jedem einzelnen Kurs darauf angesprochen werde, meinen Schwarm von der Liberty nochmal erfolglos angebaggert zu haben und ich weiß, dass _du_ vermutlich nicht weißt was sie beim letzten Mal daraus gemacht haben aber ich mache das kein zweites Mal mit und-“

Etwas in ihm schien einzurasten, als ihm wie aus dem Nichts ein kaltes Glas Wasser in die Hand gedrückt wurde und er blinzelte für einem Moment wie benommen.

_Vollidiot._

Sein Körper glühte und zitterte vor Anstrengung und mit einem Mal war es so _schwer_ , gefasst stehen zu bleiben, dass er kurz überlegte, sich einfach an den Küchentresen gelehnt zu Boden gleiten zu lassen – er traute seinen Gliedern nicht mehr und wusste, dass er sich ohne Stütze nicht hinsetzen können würde – doch dann fiel ihm das Glas in seiner Hand ein und er hielt sich stattdessen bebend an der kühlen Oberfläche fest.

Einatmen, ausatmen. So schwer konnte es nicht sein.

Er lebte nicht erst seit gestern mit der Erkrankung, nicht wahr?

Sein Herz schien bersten zu wollen und seine Wangen mussten feuerrot von dem überschüssigen, dahinrauschendem Blut in seinem Kopf sein, aber Winston merkte, wie das Pulsieren ganz gemächlich langsamer wurde und die Luftzirkulation in seinen Lungen ihren normalen Rhythmus wiederfand.

Es waren, ohne Frage, die unangenehmsten Minuten seines Lebens.

_Großartig, mein Lieber. Du bist in seinen Augen gerade von der Kategorie „dünne Schwuchtel“ in den Ordner „dünne Psycho-Schwuchtel“ verlegt worden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch._

Tatsächlich rang ihm die Stimme seines beißenden inneren Saboteurs diesmal nur ein müdes, halbherziges Lächeln ab. Er musste irgendwo in der Mitte seines erschlagenden Monologs aufgehört haben, sich um den Verlauf der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden zu kümmern und es war beinahe _schön_ , die typische Leere nach einem so starken Ausbruch als Gleichgültigkeit interpretieren zu können.

_Vielleicht war seine Situation mit dem Präzedenzfall neben ihm doch nicht so aussichtslos, wie er im Taumel von postorgastischer Seligkeit gedacht hatte?_

Tapp-tapp. Tapp-tapp.

_Vielleicht konnte er die umherhuschenden Augen, die seinen Blick suchten und dabei zu häufig blinzelten, einfach ignorieren, bis der Andere verschwunden war?_

Man sollte immerhin meinen, dass Montgomery die Strategie wohl vertraut war, unangenehme Gespräche auszusitzen oder herumzudrehen, wenn die Faust keine Option war; was genau hatte er selbst vor nicht einmal einer Stunde versucht?

Geh schon, Tiger. Deine Chance ist jetzt.

Tapp-tapp. Tapp-tapp.

Natürlich, _natürlich_ , ging dieser Moment jedoch als derjenige in die Geschichte ein, in welchem Winston zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben _nicht_ auf seinen eigenen unausgesprochenen Wunsch hin in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

_Verpiss dich, ich muss meine Wunden lecken, du Arschloch._

Nein; stattdessen hatte sein Gegenüber beschlossen, auf seinen Knöcheln herumzutrommeln und ihn mit raschen Seitenblicken zu traktieren, verstohlen und nervös, und Winston konnte nicht verhindern, dass neben der Wut seiner überstrapazieren Nerven auch Teile eines schlechten Gewissens in ihm aufstiegen, dass ihn, ironischerweise, noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

_Wofür sollte es sich verdammt nochmal schlecht fühlen? Seinen beinahe vollkommende Unzulänglichkeit? Der Fakt, dass er vermutlich um Einiges abgefuckter war als der durchschnittliche Emo-Teenager des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts? Oder dafür, dass es ihm ein Leichtes war, auf einer täglichen Basis genauso gemein wie Montgomery zu sein, auch wenn er es gewöhnlich vorzog, seine Bemerkungen für sich zu behalten und im Stillen über seine Eltern, seine Freunde, die Lehrer und die Welt im Allgemeinen herzuziehen? Verdammt, wusste der Junge überhaupt, wie gründlich Winston ihn verbal zerstören konnte, wenn er nur wollte und das gewaltsame Ende seines erbärmlichen Lebens danach in Kauf nahm?_

Er war es so leid.

Es war ganz genauso wie er es gesagt hatte; Winston konnte und wollte nicht mehr. Nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht mehr der gute Kerl sein, nicht mehr herumspielen, nicht mehr lächeln und den anderen Jungen in die Arme schließen, wenn er selbst eigentlich eine Umarmung bräuchte, nicht mehr vorgeben, aus purem Licht zu bestehen und nie einen einzigen bösen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, und nicht mehr so zu tun als wäre er psychisch stabil, wenn er ganz klar genauso kaputt war wie der Halbstarke mit den Blutergüssen und Schrammen im Gesicht, der, oh Wunder, aufgehört hatte, nervtötende Geräusche zu produzieren und aus Winstons Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Wenig später das Zischen einer heißen Oberfläche, auf die etwas kaltes trifft.

Winston traute seinen Ohren nicht, schob die akustische Wahrnehmung auf den immer noch angeregten Blutfluss in seinem Kopf, wandte irgendwann – doch neugierig, als es in seinem Kopf zu brutzeln begann – den Kopf und zweifelte anschließend mehr an seinen Augen als je zuvor an irgendeinem anderen Sinnesorgan.

Montgomery sah genauso verbissen aus wie auf dem Footballfeld einige Stunden zuvor und in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es auf Hochtouren, aber er machte – Winston kniff sich unwillkürlich in den eigenen Oberschenkel – ganz offensichtlich Rührei.

Mit Pfanne und Wender.

Es war unglaublich.

Er wusste ganz offensichtlich, was er da tat, er wusste _genau_ , wie viel Salz man nehmen musste, und obwohl die Küchenuntensilien lächerlich klein in seinen sehnigen Händen aussahen, begann es bereits nach einigen Sekunden angenehm zu duften. _Nicht a_ ngebrannt, nein, ganz genau so, wie es duften sollte.

„Wow.“

Winston war, nüchtern ausgedrückt, schockiert.

„Wenn du jemals ein Wort darüber verlierst...“ Monty stieß konzentriert die Luft aus und schüttelte mit zitternden Schultern den Kopf und Winston beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Kanten des ihm abgewandten Gesichts in Sekundenschnelle klatschmohnrot wurden, als er erkannte, dass er ihm nicht einmal mehr drohen konnte.

Ein zittriges Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen bereit und die seltsame Mischung aus einem Lachen und einem Schluchzen kämpfte sich an seinem Kehlkopf vorbei an die Oberfläche.

„...Warum sollte ich? Du bist gerade zum Held des Tages geworden, wenn nicht sogar des Jahrhunderts.“

„Es ist nicht _schwer_.“

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

„Wie auch immer.“

Die Röte war Montgomery bis zu den Ohren gekrochen und Winston bemerkte unterdrückt glucksend, dass seine Kiefer wie Schleifsteine aufeinander herumzumahlen begonnen hatten, während er ein perfekt goldgelbes Omelette – ein verficktes _Omelette_ , zum Teufel – wendete.

Er musste damit aufhören, wenn er weiterleben wollte. Was dachte er sich dabei, über die Entdeckung der _ersten_ , nicht archetypisch-männlichen Fähigkeit des armen Kerls zu lachen, auch wenn er es nur in Überraschung und Hysterie nach seinem Ausbruch tat?

_Und war es nicht perfekte Logik? Wer kochte schon für ein Kind, das so wenig wie möglich zuhause war und jede Entschuldigung mit offenen Armen empfing, eine Mahlzeit zuhause schwänzen zu können?_

„Danke.“

„...Bitte.“

„Ich meine es ernst. Tut mir leid. Das sieht gut aus.“

„...Danke... bitte? Fuck, halt den Schnabel und hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, verdammt.“

„‘Tschuldigung.“

„Hör auf damit!“

Betreten schloss Winston den Mund und versuchte den Reflex, sich erneut zu entschuldigen, zu ignorieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber der Tag ließ sich bis jetzt insgesamt am besten mit _Was zur Hölle_ zusammenfassen und er hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Vorstellung, ab wann genau sie die Abzweigung genommen hatten, die alles fatal seltsam gemacht hatte.

_Rührei? Ernsthaft?_

Winston würde jeder Eierspeise abschwören, wenn es so weitergehen sollte.

„...Und? Hat dieses beschissen große Haus so etwas wie eine Kaffeemaschine, oder wird hier nur Kurkuma Latte mit Leinsamen getrunken?“


	5. The Flannel

Winston trank seinen Kaffee mit einem Löffel Sahne und drei Stücken Zucker, und wenn Monty nicht zehn Minuten zuvor Zeuge einer Panikattacke geworden wäre, hätte er spätestens jetzt gewusst, dass etwas Fundamentales nicht mit dem Jungen stimmen konnte. Klar, er konnte sich nicht mehr die Blöße geben und ihn diesbezüglich aufziehen, da er selbst im Glashaus saß und sein Gegenüber einen ganzen verdammten Gürtel mit Munition hatte, die er gegen ihn verschießen konnte, aber es _war einfach nicht richtig_.

_Genauso wie es falsch ist, dass du seit Minuten nicht weggucken kannst, wenn er seinen verfickten Löffel ableckt und mit abgespreiztem Finger und erschauerndem Kehlkopf einen Schluck von dem hellbraunem Gebräu in seiner beschissenen Tasse nimmt?_

Gequält schnalzte er mit der Zunge. Winstons glasiger Blick, der bis eben noch entzückt die Überbleibsel seines dritten Sandwichs mit Ei, Butter und Kresse beäugt hatte, flackerte prompt hoch und verlor dabei nicht einen Hauch der verklärten Hingabe, mit welcher er ihn seit der Enthüllung seiner Küchenskills bedacht hatte, und Montgomery wurde schlagartig heiß.

Heiß vor Beschämung, heiß vor Peinlichkeit, heiß vor Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit, den anderen Jungen immer noch nicht losgeworden zu sein, heiß vor Zuneigung, die er nicht empfinden wollte, _heiß vor himmelherrgottverdammter Scham_ , und während er all dies empfand und sein Kopf kochte und er am liebsten im _Boden_ versinken wollte, wurde er nur bedeutungsschwanger unter schweren Lidern hervor angeblinzelt. 

Es sollte dauern, bis Monty begriff, dass Liebe bei Winston durch den Magen ging und sein Gegenüber nicht etwa seine Männlichkeit im Gesamten anzweifelte, sondern schlichtweg hin und weg war.

Verdammt, sein Kopf platzte. Wie sollte man so noch klar denken können? Wie sollte man so auch nur einen einzigen Bissen von dem Gematsche essen, dass er produziert hatte und von welchem Winston so tat, als wäre es verdammter Kaviar?

 _Scheiße, wie zum Geier hatte er es bringen können, Monty zu sagen, dass er_ immer noch _scharf auf ihn war und das von letzter Nacht wiederholen wollte?_

Ein Beben hatte schleichend von seinen Fingern Besitz ergriffen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die ersten paar Tropfen Kaffee über seinen eigenen Handrücken verschüttet hatte. _Fuck_. Substanzlose Brühe auf seinen Knöcheln, viel zu heiß und zu bitter um mit der verletzlichen Oberfläche seiner dünnen Haut in Berührung kommen zu dürfen, aber es war zu spät; er rieb und rieb und rieb, aber die ebenso dunklen Augen blieben, die ihn von der anderen Seite des avantgardistisch-hässlichen Küchentischs aus ihren halbgeöffneten Höhlen heraus fixierten und das Brennen blieb ebenfalls, selbst als seine Hand trockener als zuvor war und sein Kiefer vom Aufeinanderpressen schmerzte und er nichts lieber wollte als zuzuschlagen, zu küssen, ihn von sich zu stoßen, seine Hände in diesen Haaren zu vergraben, um Dominanz zu ringen, erneut zuzuschlagen, zu beißen, zu fluchen und sich in jedem Winkel des filigranen Körpers unter ihm zu vergraben, bis er Sternschnuppen sah und lebendig begraben werden wollte.

Scheiße, war er derart ausgehungert, dass er am helllichten Tage vor sich hin fantasierte?

Jegliches Gefühl dafür, was Traum und was der Realität entsprach, war ihm abhandengekommen, und wenn man ehrlich war, glichen die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden eher einem Fiebertraum als irgendetwas anderem, aber jetzt gerade wurde er so eingehend und aufdringlich gemustert, dass Winston eigentlich auch genauso gut die Hand hätte nehmen können um sein Gesicht abzutasten, und es wäre vermutlich weniger körperlich gewesen.

Nie und nimmer konnte dies Produkt seiner Fantasie sein; zur Hölle, nicht einmal das überdurchschnittlichste Gehirn konnte das Geräusch, mit welchem sein Gegenüber wie beiläufig in sein Getränk pustete, _so_ perfekt wiedergeben, geschweige denn den Blick, der ihm dabei über den Tassenrand hinüber zugeworfen wurde, nachahmen.

Kein Blinzeln, kein Herumzucken, nicht einmal ein wirkliches Starren. Nein, Winston hatte es wahrhaftig perfektioniert, sein Gegenüber mit den Augen zu verschlingen, und _obwohl_ Monty gerade eben erst einen Blick unter die feingeäderte Haut des anderen geworfen und mehr Trümmer gesehen hatte als ihm lieb war, sah er keine Spur von Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht.

_Hatte er sich etwa irgendetwas zu Beruhigung reingepfiffen?_

Nein; es wäre schön gewesen, Winstons Selbstsicherheit angesichts seiner eigenen Angst auf bunte Pillen, ein feinkörniges Pulver oder seinethalben einen doppelten Whisky zu schieben, denn hey, es war nicht so als hätte er sich großartig darum gekümmert, was der andere gemacht hatte als er erst einmal das dämliche Rührei retten gegangen war, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, das dem nicht so war.

Winston war nicht zum Schnapsschrank gegangen und hatte keine Pillen geschmissen. Er hatte genau auf dem Barhocker gesessen, wo er jetzt immer noch thronte, und er hatte ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Monty hatte den Blick des anderen genauso so plastisch in seinem Nacken gespürt, wie er jetzt auch glühenden Zigarettenstummeln gleich Löcher in sein Gesicht brannte, und es hatte ihm genauso wenig gefallen.

Leider stellte es sich als um einiges schwerer heraus, den anderen zu ignorieren, wenn man ihm nicht mehr den Rücken zudrehte und in Etwa das gleiche Sichtfeld teilte. 

_Verdammt, ihm hatte die Panikattacke seines Gegenübers beinahe besser gefallen. Er war zwar genauso überfordert gewesen – ganz sicher auch um einiges mehr – aber wenigstens war seinem Gegenüber ein einziges Mal das ständige, in den Ecken und Winkeln seines Gesichts versteckte Gelächter vergangen, als er wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft geschnappt und gegurgelt hatte._

Verdammter Winston mit seinem verdammtem Lächeln und seinem verdammten antiquierten Namen. Er brachte sich noch selbst ins Grab, wenn er so weitermachte.

...Es war ja nicht so, als ob Monty das noch nicht längst gewusst hätte.

Aber... Wie zum Teufel konnte jemand mit einem offensichtlichen... – Ja, was genau war das? Ein Angstproblem? Durchgehende Nerven? Schwache Stresstoleranz? Ein ausgeprägtes Hasenherz? – dazu in der Lage sein, _derart_ gut schauspielern und ihn furchtlos mit den Augen auszuziehen, wenn er kurz davor einen beschissenen Anfall gehabt hatte?

 _Und_ wovor _sollte er bloß Angst haben? Ein A zu wenig auf dem Abschlusszeugnis? Zu matt geratener Autolack? Der Moment, wenn seine Haushälterin ihre Kündigung einreichte und keine einzige Person im ganzen Haushalt kochen konnte?_

Der Zwiespalt über die unausgesprochene Frage musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Winstons Augenbrauen wanderten langsam, ganz langsam, in die Höhe, die Narbe über der linken Augenhöhle wurde breiter und wäre nicht der Hauch eines halben Lächelns über die lasziven Lippen gehuscht, hätte Montgomery sich selbst für das Ekel gehalten, das abartigen Gedanken frönte, aber nein; sein Gegenüber spielte mit ihm, wollte ihn, neckte ihn, Punkt. _Er_ hatte nichts, rein gar nichts in der letzten Viertelstunde getan, um die Situation so seltsam zu machen.

 _Scheiße, warum zur Hölle schaute er ihn immer noch an, als wäre er sein gottverdammter_ Preis _?_

„Was?“

Er spürte, wie sich sämtliche Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Winston stellte keine Frage, er _schnurrte_ und er wusste _ganz_ genau, was er da tat. Jede andere Person hätte neugierig, vielleicht sogar genervt geklungen, auf jeden Fall jedoch normal, aber natürlich lutschte Winston fucking Williams jeden einzelnen Buchstaben rund und genoss es viel zu lange, das W zwischen seiner Zunge und den Vorderzähnen herumtanzen zu lassen, bis es nach dem reinsten Porno klang und er selbst sich nicht mehr ganz sicher darüber schien, was er überhaupt hatte wissen wollen.

Sollte er ihn vielleicht einfach auslachen?

Die meisten Leute reagierten sehr zufriedenstellend, wenn Montgomery sie auslachte und gleichzeitig ein gutes Stück zu nah an sie herantrat. Fünf Zentimeter vor die Brust, Zähne gebleckt, breitbeiniger Stand.

_Idiotensicher._

Natürlich tat er es nicht. Der Junge hatte einmal zu oft bewiesen, dass er recht immun gegen Montys Strategien war und obwohl er gerade die Entspanntheit in Person zu sein schien, war es ihm kurz zuvor alles andere als gut gegangen. Es war ihm zwar schleierhaft, seit wann er erstens Rücksicht auf die Befindlichkeiten seines Gegenübers nahm und warum er zweitens auch nur die _Tendenz_ zeigte, Winstons Maskenspiel auf dem Leim zu gehen – es waren diese bebenden, verboten geschwungenen Lippen, er schwor es – aber irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den Jungen zu verhöhnen.

 _Er hat es schlichtweg nicht verdient?_ , bot sein Verstand zurückhaltend als Erklärung an und zuckte, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, unter der Faust seiner Erfahrung zurück, als er sich auf die Ausgeburt seines nicht vorhandenen Gerechtigkeitssinnes stürzte.

Es ging im verfickten Leben nicht darum, wer was und wie viel verdient hatte, basta. Niemanden interessierte es, wer warum worunter litt, und genauso wenig gab es jemanden, der die Scheiße verteilte und dafür sorgte, dass es niemanden krasser traf als den Durchschnitt.

 _Es gibt keinen beschissenen Gott_ , knurrte er sich selbst zu, _und es gibt kein Karma. Du kannst deswegen herumheulen und schwach werden, und du kannst es akzeptieren. Die Wahl liegt ganz bei dir, Schwuchtel._

Gott, er war plötzlich so _wütend_.

„Was zum Geier war das gerade? Wovor solltest _du_ bitteschön Schiss haben?“ stieß er also gepresst hervor, nahm nicht wahr wie Winston ob seiner erhobenen Stimme zusammenzuckte und kümmerte sich auch nicht weiter darum, dass er eigentlich gar nicht _so_ genau wissen wollte, welche Drähte hinter der Stirn seines Gegenübers gerade durchgebrannt waren, solange er nie wieder etwas damit zu haben musste.

Er fragte also, sauer und verletzt und vielleicht sogar enttäuscht, weil, scheiße, welcher Mensch konnte schon perfekter sein, als der Junge der ihn gestern wie ein beschissenes Baby im Arm gewogen hatte? Welcher Mensch hätte ihn mehr damit schocken können, psychische Bruchware zu sein, als derjenige, der gestern mit diesem unglaublichen Lächeln auf ihn heruntergeschaut und dabei _Du kannst sein was immer du willst_ gesagt hatte, so, als hätte er alles raus und als wäre er selbst _schon_ _lange_ mit dem ganzen Pubertäts- und Selbstfindungsscheiß durch?

_So, als wäre das Abartige doch in Ordnung und er könnte endlich aufhören, sich selbst zu verabscheuen?_

Er wollte auf irgendetwas einschlagen, kaputtmachen, zerstören.

Winston war auf eine nervige Art und Weise perfekt gewesen und nachdem er sich erstmal an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, eine peinliche Schwärmerei zu haben, wollte Monty seinen Eindruck diesbezüglich keineswegs ändern müssen.

Fuck, Winston war der verdammte Engel.

_Konnte nicht wenigstens eine einzige Sache in seinem Leben unbeschädigt sein? Wenigstens die eine Person, die die gewagte Meinung zu vertreten schien, dass er nicht krankhaft, dumm und grausam war?_

Und jetzt hatte er ihn verletzt. Nicht mit der Faust, sondern mit Worten. Nicht auf die entwürdigende Art und Weise, von der er gestern gelernt hatte dass sie gut, _so_ _gut_ , sein konnte und nicht unbedingt etwas mit Abscheu und Entehrung zu tun haben musste, wenn man es aus Zuneigung tat – scheiße, er war beinahe ausgetickt als Winston _doch_ angefangen hatte zu bluten und er davon ausgegangen war, ihm wehgetan zu haben – aber das hier, das war schlimmer.

Er begriff nicht, woher der lähmende Schmerz kam, als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers starrte, unbewegt, beschränkt und unfair – zu langsam, wie immer, zu selbstsüchtig, um mehr als das eigene Leid zu erkennen – begriff nicht, wie sehr er sich selbst wehtat und wie lange es dauern würde, bis er sich _das_ _hier_ verzeihen würde, aber-

_Verdammt, die eine Person, die SEINEN Bullshit durchschaute?_

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich verstanden habe was du sagen willst.“ Winstons Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut oder vielleicht auch nur vor Schmerz, Monty war immerhin sehr schnell darin, von sich selbst auf andere zu schließen _und er wäre scheißwütend_ , aber er hielt sich so gut, riss sich so sehr zusammen, schluckte die Beleidigungen, die ihm ohne Zweifel für das ignorante Arschloch auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs auf der Zunge lagen, herunter und brachte es fertig, seinen Blick offen und ohne irgendetwas zurückzuhalten zu erwidern.

„Ich bin krank. Genauso wie deine Schrammen im Gesicht oder die gerissene Sehne von deinem Kapitän gestern Abend. Meine ‚gerissene Sehne‘ ist psychisch, vermutlich chronisch und genauso wenig eingebildet wie das Hämatom auf deiner Wange, Monty.“ Geräuschvoll stieß er die Luft aus, sammelte sich einen kurzen Moment lang und schob seinen Teller nachlässig an den Rand, um vielleicht mehr Platz zu haben, wer wusste das schon. „Ich habe mir nichts davon ausgesucht, bin deshalb nicht weniger zurechnungsfähig oder großartig anders. Ich bin _ich_ , Monty. Achtzehn Jahre alt, zu naiv um die Welt wirklich verstehen zu können, verfickt privilegiert, ohne Grund depressiv, schwul und stolz drauf, und ja, ich habe auch noch eine Angststörung. Es ist eine ganze Menge, ja, aber nichts davon ist _selbstgewählt_.“

Fuck, er machte sich so gut. Jedes einzelne Wort saß, die tiefe Stimme hatte ihre Kraft wiedergefunden und Monty überlegte kurz, ob er zurückrudern konnte, oder ob er das Herz für eine Entschuldigung hatte – Winston verzieh immerhin eine ganze Menge – aber er konnte nicht. Er meinte es nicht wirklich, er war immer noch verletzt und enttäuscht und wütend, _so wütend_ , und er würde sich lieber selbst die Zunge abbeißen, als sich die Blöße zu geben und eine Entschuldigung auszusprechen, die nicht ehrlich war.

Er meinte normalerweise das, was er vor sich hin quatschte, redete er sich ein, und er _verstand_ Winstons Problem einfach nicht. Verdammt, er würde sich _nie im Leben_ für etwas anbiedern, wenn er eigentlich im Recht war, nur weil er gerade eigentlich doch gerne geküsst und in den Arm genommen werden wollte, bis alles wieder gut war und sie beide vergessen hatten, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

_Ha, ha. Schwuchtel._

Wie um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte, tat er folglich also das, worin er schon immer absolut unschlagbar gewesen war; abblocken, angreifen, tödliche Ignoranz beweisen.

„Ich kapier’s nicht. _Warum_ , verdammt noch einmal? Du gehst auf eine beschissene Privatschule, deine Eltern lassen dich in Ruhe und wenn du Hunger hast, kocht eine Latino-Haushälterin für dich, die vermutlich nicht einmal _mierda_ auf Englisch sagen kann. Du behauptest, du hast es dir nicht ausgesucht, aber warum zur Hölle solltest du _überhaupt_ ‚krank‘ sein? Scheiße, du kannst jeden Idioten auf der verfickten Straße fragen und sie _alle_ werden dir sagen, dass es dir verflucht gut geht!“

...Auch wenn es ihm das eigene Scheißherz zerschnitt.

Und Winston... Winston lächelte traurig und verbissen mit brutal zuckenden Mundwinkeln, und in seinen Augen glänzte es erschreckend plastisch.

Montgomery hatte nie zuvor verstanden, wie andere Teenager sich aus Scham über ihre Taten eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen konnten – _scheiße, Alex war für ihn nicht mehr als ein erbärmlicher, trauriger Psycho und er selbst würde ja nie wie ein kleines Mädchen über das heulen, was hätte sein können, denn wem brachte das schon etwas_? – aber jetzt gerade begriff er. Gestern, als er halb flennend und zugleich brennend vor Scham nach Halt und Liebe gesucht hatte, hatte der hässlichste, widerwärtigste Teil seines Selbst sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als den anderen Jungen in eine ebenso verletzliche Position seelischer Nacktheit zu bringen; jetzt brachte ihn die Schuld, es geschafft und sein Gegenüber verbal aufgeschlitzt zu haben, fast um.

 _Monster_ , zischte etwas in ihm, _Monster_ , _Monster, Monster_.

 _Geschieht dem Schönling recht_ , hielt eine andere Stimme in seiner Brust dagegen, _wenn er meint, mit dem Feuer spielen zu müssen_.

Vermutlich war es pathetisch, im Nachhinein derlei Überlegungen anzustellen und die Geschehnisse in diesen frühen Morgenstunden derart fein aufzudröseln, aber dieser Moment, in dem er sein Versprechen gebrochen, Winston _doch_ noch wehgetan hatte und den Schmerz in diesem feinen Gesicht mit den hohlen Kanten und weichen Ecken sah, brach ihm das Genick.

Er fiel ins Bodenlose. Kein Anker, keine Flügel, kein Sicherheitsnetz.

Niemanden, auf den er eindreschen konnte, kein Training und kein Spiel, das es zu gewinnen galt, keinen Charlie, Taylor und Kenneth, die seinen Bullshit mitmachten, er kam nicht einmal weg von hier weil sein Auto immer noch unerreichbar an der Schule stand, und wenn er sein Handy nicht erst vor zwei Stunden geschrottet hätte und Bryce anrufen könnte, würde dieser ihn nur davonjagen und erst recht keine Party organisieren, auf der er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit abschießen konnte; shit, er sehnte sich nach dem Zeitpunkt, wo alles nur noch den bunten Lichtern verfrühter Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen hinter einer beschlagenen Windschutzscheibe glich und er _vergessen_ konnte, den Bass tief im Magen vergraben und pelziger Wodka-Tonic auf der Zunge.

_Wurde er genau wie sein Vater, wenn er weiter so trank?_

_...Ging er bald durch die Gegend, saufend und prügelnd und,_ scheiße _, wer war der nächste Junge dessen_ Arsch _er zum Bluten brachte, ob er es nun mit einem Besenstiel oder seinem eigenen Schwanz tat, denn_ fuck _, wo war bitteschön der beschissene Unterschied?_

Sein Gesicht war heiß und nass und es war, als hätte sich eine Tür in seinem Inneren geöffnet, _ein ganzes verficktes Tor wohl eher_ , während er seine Fingernägel fieberhaft in den eigenen Wangen versenkte und mit rasendem Puls versuchte, die Quelle der Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut zu finden und auszumerzen.

Klirrend perlende Glassplitter – _er heult, verdammt noch mal_ – ‚Du hast mein verficktes Leben ruiniert, du kleine Schwuchtel‘ – _er flennt wie plärrendes Grundschulkind_ – die Cargohose klebt an diesen geisterhaft dünnen Beinen, wie um den Körper seines flehenden Besitzers zu schützen – _er verliert über sich selbst die Fassung, er verliert den verfickten Verstand_ – die Toilettenspülung ist kaputt und spült und spült und spült und – _seine Augen brennen_ – Tyler spuckt Wasser – _er ächzt kehlig, schluchzt_ – alles pulsiert und bebt in seinem Sichtfeld, und die Spiegelscherben knirschen unter seinen Füßen – _er ist ein Monster, ein krankhaft generierter Mutant in Menschenform_ – nasses Klatschen – _es ist vorbei, es ist lange vorbei_ – der Junge brüllt wie ein Tier, markerschütternd und schrill – _plötzlich ist er selbst wieder sieben und hat anstelle von schriftlichen Multiplikationen einen Panzer in sein Heft gekritzelt, als er sein Heft abgeben soll_ – Tyler schreit so laut, dass es die Barriere aus fremden Händen auf seinem Mund durchdringt – _er liegt bäuchlings auf dem Lehrerpult_ – wie im Rausch packt er fester zu, sein gebrochener Arm lässt ihn aufzischen aber er kann nicht aufhören, kann es nicht stoppen – _seine Schuhe sind ihm genommen worden und seine Hose auch und in seinen Ohren klingelt noch die Ohrfeige_ – Tyler weint und brüllt und schreit und bittet, und das Geräusch scheint direkt aus der Hölle zu stammen – _Mr. Hartman hasst ihn eigentlich aber jetzt ist plötzlich viel zu nah und zieht seine Beine auseinander und es drückt und tut weh, so weh_ – die Wut ist ekstatisch – _es ist als würde er von innen heraus aufgerissen werden, immer und immer wieder_ – es tut ihm nicht leid, es tut ihm nicht leid – e _r kreischt und tritt, aber der Schmerz wird unaushaltbar und es geht nicht vorbei_ – es tut ihm nicht leid – _er verschluckt sich an seinen eigenen Tränen, hustet wie besessen und_ hofft _, hofft so sehr, dass jemand kommt und es aufhört_ – Tyler verstummt bis auf ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen und sinkt wie ein nasser Sack in sich zusammen, gebrochen, zertrümmert und entwürdigt – _sein Hals ist dick angeschwollen und erlaubt keinen Ton mehr_ – dicke Bluttropfen verschmieren an seinen Händen und auf seinem Hemd, der Nebel lichtet sich langsam – _er fühlt sich schmutzig und benutzt und die Tränen der Scham wollen einfach nicht damit aufhören, über seine heißen Wangen zu strömen_ – es ist als ob er aufwacht – _dir ist nichts passiert, was nicht allen kleinen Jungs widerfährt, Montgomery, hör auf zu heulen_ – er erstickt – _hör auf zu jammern, Junge, natürlich gehst du wieder zur Hausaufgabenbetreuung, denkst du, ich mache früher frei nur weil du dich dort langweilst?_ – ein Teil von ihm ist wie verprügelt, aber auf der anderen Seite fühlt es sich zum ersten Mal so an, als hätte er das wieder, was ihm vor langer Zeit gestohlen worden ist – _Mr. Hartman lacht über ihn, als er am nächsten Tag pünktlich um halb zwei anfängt zu zittern_ – Tyler zuckt zusammen, sobald er ihm auf dem Flur begegnet und es ist pure Macht – _keiner wird ihm helfen, er ist allein, absolut allein_ – es ist einfach zu verlockend, also streut er immer wieder Salz in die Wunde, grinst wie besessen, lässt nicht locker, lässt nicht heilen – _Mr. Hartman kommt nicht wieder, nachdem seine bebenden Finger den Blumentopf aus dem dritten Stock geschubst haben und er weint vor Freude, als er beim Nachmittagsturnen mitmachen darf weil es keinen neuen Lehrer für die Hausaufgabenbetreuung gibt_ – er ist längst süchtig nach dem Gefühl, den anderen Jungen täglich an die monströsesten Minuten seines Lebens zu erinnern und er wird jedem weiteren Tag stärker, streitsüchtiger, unbesiegbarer –

„...Monty?“

Er blickte auf, blinzelte gegen den feuchten Schleier auf seinen Augäpfeln an und scheiterte; er sah nichts bis auf durchweichte Farben und verschwommene Konturen und er war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er jemals wieder etwas sehen _wollte_ , denn Winston war näher gekommen, so nah dass er seinen Eigengeruch wahrnahm und, verdammt, wenn er jetzt versuchte ihn anzufassen, verlor der Junge vermutlich eine Hand.

Obwohl er es sich nie verzeihen können würde.

_Fuck, was zur Hölle war er eigentlich?_

Montgomery hatte sich nie animalischer gefühlt; er hatte es bis jetzt genossen, gelegentlich das Tier herauszulassen und den Zorn den eingepferchten Biestes zu nutzen, um mit jedem Ausholen fester zuzuschlagen und so lange zuzutreten, bis entweder das Blut spritze oder ein Knochen nachgab, aber jetzt, jetzt hatte er Angst.

Eine _Scheiß_ angst.

Bryce hatte verdammt nochmal Recht gehabt. Er durfte sich anderen Menschen nicht mehr nähern, sobald er ihnen nicht schaden wollte.

_Obwohl es doch so lange bequem für ihn gewesen war, einen Schläger als rechte Hand zu haben, nicht wahr?_

Es tat so verflucht weh. Wie konnte man einen Menschen, der einen zuletzt brutal getackelt und als Feigling und Monster bezeichnet hatte, nach zwölf Stunden so sehr vermissen, dass es einem abgeschnittenen Körperteil glich? Wenn man selbst nicht mehr als der räudiger Straßenköter war, der vorübergehend den Bester-Freund-Ersatz gespielt hatte?

Seine Augen brannten, und, scheiße, er weinte tatsächlich. Er _weinte_. Salzige Tränenflüssigkeit hatte sich auf seinen Lippen gesammelt und wenn er nicht schon in den paar Stunden seit dem abrupten Ende des Homecoming-Spiels einen ganzen Katalog von Dingen getan hätte, die er sich nie auch nur gewagt hatte auszumalen, wäre er jetzt endgültig bereit für einen dreifachen Bourbon und Call of Duty bis zum Erbrechen gewesen. Er weinte wie ein kleines Kind, verflucht, wie eine beschissene Schwuchtel, wie ein Mädchen, wie einer dieser schwachen Loser, die nach einmal Anrempeln in die Knie gingen und in Tränen ausbrachen.

Alles war zu viel. Es war eine billige Ausrede und er wusste es, aber Monty wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich alles in einem undurchdringlichen Schutthaufen vor ihm aufgestapelt hatte; unbeweglich, allumfassend und solide. Keine Möglichkeit, ihn einzureißen, zu umgehen oder zu überqueren. Er war so mutterseelenallein wie er auf die Welt gekommen war, kein Fixpunkt, kein Leuchtturm, kein Anker. Was zur Hölle konnte er schon tun?

_Wurde er etwa wirklich verrückt?_

„...ty. Montgomery? Verstehst du mich?“

Die Welt schien etwas mehr in dem Fokus seiner schmerzenden Augäpfel zu rücken und obwohl es in seinen Ohren klingelte, meinte er, jemanden mit sich sprechen zu hören. Dunkles, _unglaublich weiches_ Haar, kehlige Stimme, Zigarettenrauch, zu glatte Hände, wohl vertrautes Flanellhemd, _seins, verdammt nochmal,_ Sorgenfalten über diesen dichten Balken von Augenbrauen, _das wünscht du dir wohl_ , ein heißer Mund, der jeden Wunsch erfüllen zu können schien, und alles war irgendwie miteinander vermischt und er hatte keine Ahnung, welcher Wahrnehmung er sich zuerst widmen sollte.

_Hatte er denn je einen Schimmer davon gehabt, was er tun sollte?_

Er nickte mechanisch, den Blick starr auf den weich angerauten Hemdskragen des andere Jungen gerichtet. Er wusste genau, wie sich der Stoff auf der Haut anfühlt, hatte ihn ungefähr zweihundertmal gewaschen, gebügelt, glattgestrichen und doppelt so häufig getragen, aber trotzdem haben die wandernden Fingerkuppen seines Gegenübers in einer Handvoll gestohlener Stunden Dinge angestellt, für die seine Haut liebend gerne sämtliche Informationen und Erinnerungen von Berührungen davor gelöscht hatte. Er hatte gehört, wie Jeff über Sex auf Molly gesprochen hatte, hatte sich im Stillen darüber lustig gemacht – niemand, nicht einmal er, hatte Jeff jemals kritisiert, das war unausgesprochene Regel gewesen – aber jetzt verstand er, wie sehr man von einem anderen Menschen berührt werden wollen konnte, dass man sogar Drogen nahm, um die Wirkung zu verstärken.

Winston folgte seinem Blick, sah unschlüssig an sich herunter und seufzte schließlich tief, während er sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere verlagerte und an den zu weiten Hemdsärmeln herumnestelte. Er hatte, sehr zu seinem Glück, immer noch nicht versucht, Monty zu berühren, aber er stand augenscheinlich kurz davor.

Dann passierten einige Dinge gleichzeitig. Monty hob warnend die Hand, Winston streckte seine im gleichen Moment aus, ihre Finger berührten sich, Monty schoss so schnell aus seinem Stuhl heraus dass der schwere Barhocker glatt umfiel, Winston zuckte heftig zusammen, Monty verfluchte sich selbst stumm, Winstons Handy begann so stark zu vibrieren, dass Monty es nur mit einem beherzten Griff vor dem Todessprung vom Küchentisch herunter bewahren konnte, der Anruf brach genauso plötzlich ab wie er eingegangen war und plötzlich war es wieder still. Sehr still. Winston blickte nicht einmal in die Richtung des überraschend abgeranzten IPhones und scheiße, wieder waren da diese Augen, die ihn einsogen. 

Dann... Noch ein tiefes Seufzen und Winston schlüpfte aus dem entwendeten Kleidungsstück, schlug die Ärmel unter und reichte es ihm. Nicht ohne ein letztes Mal mit dem Daumen über den weichen Stoff zu streichen.

Er sah so abartig traurig aus.

„...Ich habe keine Ahnung, was gerade bei dir los ist und ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Idee, wie ich dir helfen kann, aber... _Kann_ ich dir helfen? Irgendwie?"

Fuck, Monty wollte ihn so sehr dass es körperlich weh tat, aber es ging nicht; er war eine beschissene Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit, ein verdammter _Vergewaltiger_ , ein kleines plärrendes Grundschulkind, dass den sonnendurchfluteten Raum der Hausaufgabenbetreuung nie ganz verlassen hatte.

Scheiße, er war kaputter, als Winston es jemals sein konnte.

„Ich...“ er biss sich auf die Zunge und es schmerzte so sehr, dass es durch seine gesamte Kiefermuskulatur zog, aber die Worte bei sich zu behalten stellte sich als noch unangenehmer heraus. Hatte er jemals zuvor Probleme damit gehabt, alles herunterzuschlucken, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, und sich stattdessen irgendetwas Gehässigtes an den Haaren herbeizuziehen, um möglichst schnell davonzukommen?

„Ich brauche...“ Verdammt, seine Stimme zitterte. Das Hemd in seinen Händen war so unglaublich schwer. „Ich... muss hier weg.“

Zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Winstons Augen weiteten sich und seine Finger zuckten kaum merklich, fast so als wollte er den Arm ausstrecken, seine Hand nehmen, nur um dann zu realisieren, dass nichts davon erwünscht war.

Und schon wieder hatte er ihn verletzt.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich wo auch immer hinbringe, wenn du willst.“

Monty nickte. Seltsam, wie automatisch man noch funktionieren konnte, selbst wenn man sich gerade mental eine Kugel in den Schädel gejagt hatte und am eigenen Blut erstickte.

„Aber, Monty...? Ruf an, wenn du... Wenn du willst, okay?“

Sein Blick war so bittend, dass Montgomery ein weiteres Mal nickte, obwohl sein Handy nur drei Straßen weiter in winzigen Fragmenten auf dem feuchten Teer lag, er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich in naher Zukunft ein neues besorgen sollte, und er _überhaupt_ nicht im Entferntesten daran dachte, jemals wieder einen Fuß in dieses verflucht große Haus mit seinem lächerlich schönen Bewohner zu setzen, dessen Arme sich so fest um ihn geschlossen hatten als wäre er genauso einsam wie er selbst.

_War er das etwa? War Winston einsam?_

Brauchte er ihn etwa genauso sehr, wie Montgomery seine pure, an Dummheit grenzende Liebe brauchte?


	6. The In-Between

Es dauerte genau vier Tage.

Vier Tage, in denen sie Bryce zunächst für vermisst erklärt und dann tot aus dem Hafenbecken gefischt hatten.

Vier Tage, in denen Monty einmal auf die Wache gebracht wurde, sein Vater ihn zweimal verprügelt hatte und er dreimal kurz davor stand, zum nächsten – zugegeben sehr weit entfernten – Münztelefon zu marschieren und die Nummer in das Tastenfeld zu hacken, die Winston ihm in einer erstaunlich unleserlichen Sauklaue auf einen Fetzen Papier geschmiert und in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Natürlich tat er es nicht.

Er hatte alle Hände damit voll, seinen Verbleib am Wochenende zu vertuschen, denn, fuck, es kam ihm so vor, als könnte jeder Blinde ihm an der Nasenspitze absehen, was er nach dem Spiel getrieben hatte und die Jungs waren alles andere als geneigt, ihren Vize mit einem gespielt gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und einem hämischen Witz davonzulassen. Die Fragen häuften sich, er hatte irgendwann angefangen zu behaupten, dass er später zur Party bei Charlie dazugestoßen war und der Kleine war bereitwillig in die Bresche gesprungen, um ihn zu decken. Er war auf seiner Seite, hatte offensichtlich nichts von dem geglaubt, was er in der Umkleide gehört hatte, nachdem Bryce wie ein wütender Stier hereingewalzt war –

 _Fuck, Bryce._

Der Schock in seinen Gliedern war lähmend. Selbst der Tag, an dem sein Vater mit einem Hammer auf ihn losgegangen war und das anschließende Hämatom ihm bis ins Kieferweichteil hinuntergesackt war, war im Vergleich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt die reinste Kinderkacke.

Bryce war tot. Bryce fucking Walker war drei Tage lang bei Minusgraden im Hafenbecken umhergetrieben, aufgequollen wie eine Scheibe Toast, die auf dem Schulhof den Mülleimer verfehlt hatte und in eine Regenpfütze geplumpst war. Bryce Walker, sein Bruder, Kapitän, bester Freund und Ersatzvater; achtzehn Jahre alt, mehrere Millionen Dollar schwer ohne je einen einzigen Tag gearbeitet zu haben, mittelgradiger Alkoholiker, mehrfacher Vergewaltiger und der verdammt beste Freund, den man haben konnte, wenn der eigene Vater ein prügelnder Hurensohn war.

Monty hatte unter normalen Umständen selten eine Ahnung, wie man das in Worte fassen sollte, was hinter seiner Stirn vorging, aber diesmal war es erschreckend einfach. Er war leer. Es schien fast so, als wären ihm alle Sinne auf einmal genommen worden und er stand da, nackt, blind, stumm und taub, die Überbleibsel seines Herzens aus dem Leib gerissen.

Bryce war weg. Irgendjemand hatte ihn in den Abgrund hinuntergerissen, in den Monty ihm nicht folgen konnte, irgendjemand hatte ihn ihm genommen, und der Zorn, der in ihm zu gären begonnen hatte seit Mr. Bolan gestern die Nachricht per Lautsprecher durchgegeben hatte, war das einzige, was sein Herz noch schlagen ließ; der Gedanke an den Jungen mit den schwarzen Locken mal ausgenommen.

Und, oh ja, Montgomery dachte viel an ihn. Träumte von ihm, Tag und Nacht. Pausenlos, um ehrlich zu sein.

Vier Tage hatte es gedauert. Jetzt stand er, ein weiteres Mal vom Regen bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, vor der Tür, die er Samstag früh mit dem Schwur verlassen hatte, nie wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle zu setzen. Er hatte nicht angerufen – für nichts in der Welt wäre er das Risiko eingegangen, angesichts der momentanen Laune seines Vaters bei irgendetwas heimlichtuerisch Anmutendem erwischt zu werden – er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung, was er genau erwarten sollte, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er ihm überhaupt die Tür öffnen würde, aber trotzdem war er den kompletten Weg wie ferngesteuert gelaufen, nachdem seine Eltern ihren lautstarken Streit beendet hatten und irgendwann zu Bett gegangen waren.

Er hatte sich, wie eigentlich immer, aus dem Fenster davongemacht, davon abgesehen, das Auto zu nehmen, denn, mal ehrlich, nachdem er erst gestern vier Stunden auf dem Polizeirevier verbracht hatte, konnte er sich die Tracht Prügel ausmalen, die auf nächtliche Herumtreiberei stand.

Er mochte kaum noch etwas fühlen, aber dumm war er nicht. Egal, was alle sagten oder seine Noten widerspiegelten.

Die Schläge, die ihn mit vierzehn zum Heulen gebracht hatten, waren zwar abgestumpft und das einzige, was sich heute noch in ihm regte, war unbändige Wut, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich freiwillig in die Situation brachte, seinem Vater den Vorwand der Bestrafung zu geben, um mit der Faust ausholen zu können.

Nicht jetzt, wo Bryce tot war und er jegliche Hoffnung, es wieder gut machen zu können, mit ihm begraben musste.

Scheiße, es tat so verflucht weh.

Er kannte die Einsamkeit besser als alles andere, er wusste ganz genau wie es war, gottserbärmlich allein und der Stille mit Haut und Haar ausgeliefert zu sein, aber jetzt war es fast, als ob man ihm auf einen Schlag auch noch das Fleisch von den Knochen heruntergerissen hatte, um auch dies noch an den lachenden Gott zu verfüttern, der beschlossen hatte, sein Leben von Anfang bis Ende zur Hölle zu machen.

Alles glich einem einzigen, brutalen Witz und er schien der Einzige zu sein, der die Pointe nicht verstand.

Nicht anders war zu erklären, dass nicht Winston, sondern eine lederhäutige Latina in den Vierzigern ihm die Tür öffnete.

_Verfluchte Scheiße._

Sein Mund war so trocken. Ihr Blick erinnerte an das stumpfe Starren eines Frosches und obwohl ihre Miene nichts darüber verriet, was wirklich in ihr vorging – fuck, Winston war immerhin verdammt reich und hatte tatsächlich irgendwann eine Haushälterin erwähnt – war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ganz genau wusste, wer er war und warum er hier stand.

Ob sie es schlecht oder _sehr_ schlecht fand, ob sie ihn als nächstes umbringen wollte und gerade darüber nachdachte, wo sie seinen Körper vergraben sollte, ging nicht aus ihrem Gesicht hervor. Hatte er jemals eine Frau gesehen, die so verfickt einschüchternd war?

_...Sicher nicht._

Seine eigene Mutter war ein substanzloser Geist, von dem nichts zu erwarten war. Zachs Mum war verdammt nochmal gruselig, aber letztlich nicht viel mehr als eine überbesorgte Helikoptermutter, die ihrem Sohn täglich Puderzucker in den Arsch pustete und bei Spielen spätestens bei Zachs zwanzigstem Korb ihre Coolness verlor und in entzücktes Kreischen ausbrach. Nora Walkers Eisblick kam vielleicht am Ehesten an das Pokerface heran, das ihm gerade gezeigt wurde, aber selbst der hatte sich nie in vollkommener Stille potenziert.

Ein verhaltenes Räuspern, irgendwann nach einer endlosen Minute des Anstarrens. „Du bist durchnässt, junger Mann.“ Ihre Stimme war verdammt tief für ein weibliches Wesen und so akzentschwer, dass er Probleme hatte, sie einigermaßen zu verstehen – am Ende sprach sie sogar Portugiesisch, es war immerhin ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sich sein eigenes Spanisch prinzipiell nur auf den Nachnamen begrenzte und es würde ihn nicht im Mindesten wundern, wenn er beides letztlich durcheinanderwarf, aber –

Scheiße, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an ihr vorbeikommen sollte. Sie war eine Frau, also kam es schlecht, sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu drangsalieren und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er den Kürzeren ziehen würde, falls er es doch versuchte.

_Verdammtes Weiberpack._

„Ich...“ er schluckte geräuschvoll. Er kroch Frauchen nicht in den Arsch, zur Hölle. Er war nicht charmant, er hatte noch nie versucht, zu schleimen, und nur weil er keinen anderen Ort mehr hatte, zu dem er flüchten konnte, würde er jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Es war alles gelogen. Montgomery hätte in diesem Moment vor nichts zurückgeschreckt, um sich irgendwie Zugang zu dem Protzschloss zu verschaffen, und sei es nur, um von dem anderen Jungen anschließend fortgejagt zu werden; er zog es nur vor, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, _wie_ exakt erbärmlich das Ausmaß seiner Verzweiflung war.

„Ich... Kann ich...?“

Die entstehende Monobraue seines Gegenübers zog sich in Windeseile zusammen und die bronzefarbene Stirn darüber legte sich in steile Falten. Von einem plötzlichen Déjà-vu getroffen, kniff er die Augen zusammen und –

_Wie hieß nochmal diese komische Lesben-Malerin aus Mexiko mit den schrecklichen grellen Gemälden?_

Den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd verdrängte er den Vergleich. Der Blick der Haushälterin war so bohrend, dass es ihn nicht wundern würde, wenn sie jeden einzelnen Gedanken aus seinem Gesicht herauslesen konnte, und er musste es verdammt nochmal durch diese Tür schaffen. 

Die Sekunden verstrichen. Alle Kraftreserven, die er nach drei schlaflosen Nächten noch hatte, begannen sich zu mobilisieren, als ihr Blick immer finsterer zu werden schien, und er war bereit, ein riesiges Theater zu veranstalten, er wappnete sich dafür, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einer Frau etwas anzutun, dann stand Winston plötzlich da.

Vermutlich war er sogar die ganze Zeit über da gewesen. Seine schmale Gestalt verschwand mühelos hinter dem breiten Kreuz der Latina und obwohl sein Gesicht offene Überraschung lesen ließ, konnte Monty den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass es gespielt war.

Verdammt, er war so beschissen paranoid geworden.

Winston sah aus, als hätte er in den vergangenen Tagen nicht viel mehr Schlaf bekommen als Montgomery selbst. Seine Augenringe waren violett angelaufen, die über den Schädel gespannte Haut glänzte beinahe durchscheinend in der gedimmten Beleuchtung und seine breite Unterlippe war an einigen Stellen aufgebissen. Montgomery fluchte leise. Wenn ihn seine Nase nicht täuschte, hatte Winston seine tägliche Nikotindosis mindestens verdoppelt und der Fakt, dass er keinen Schnaps an dem anderen auf ersten Schlag erschnüffeln konnte, beruhigte ihn nur unzureichend. Der Drang, ihn ohne weiteres zu packen, aufmerksam zu examinieren und dann, wenn er sicher war, dass ihm nichts Grundlegendes fehlte, in die Wand zu küssen, war unbändig, aber er musste sich verdammt nochmal beherrschen. 

Dann das Wunder. Langsam, ganz langsam begann Winston zu lächeln. Das Lächeln, bei dem seine Augen ganz eng wurden und die tief eingegrabenen Grübchen in seinen Wangen zu Tage kamen. Es war, als ging die verfickte Sonne auf.

_Gott helfe mir, verflucht._

Er wurde mit weichen Knien herein gewunken und obwohl er eigentlich vollauf damit hätte beschäftigt sein müssen, sein zitterndes Herz zu beruhigen und das dämliche Kribbeln in seinem Magen zu verscheuchen, bemerkte er den Blick, den Winston und die Haushälterin austauschten, während er sie am Ellbogen von der Tür wegdirigierte, um ihn einzulassen.

 _Tu das bitte nicht,_ sagten ihre plötzlich weich gewordenen Augen, feucht, besorgt und voller Liebe.

 _Lass mich in Frieden,_ erwiderte er und Monty hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, jemals derartig herrische Kälte in Winstons Gesicht sehen zu können.

Sie zuckte zurück, fast so, als wäre sie geschlagen worden und der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde übermächtig. Sein Blick flackerte zwischen den beiden stummen Disputanten hin und her, verwirrt und fragend, aber keiner schien eine Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage übrig zu haben und es war in Ordnung, wirklich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade abging, wusste nicht von dem Umstand, dass Maggie bereits eine Handvoll anderer Jungen des Nachts am Salon vorbeigeschleust hatte und die Geschichte immer, _immer_ gleich ausgegangen war – Alkoholexzesse und Tablettenmissbrauch, gefolgt von heftigen Depressionsschüben – aber hey, er war ins Haus gelassen worden, Winston hatte ihn angelächelt, bevor er sich gegenüber seiner Angestellten in den ungnädigen Hausherren verwandelt hatte und auch wenn er bis jetzt nicht dem Impuls, den anderen Jungen an jeder erdenklichen Körperstelle zu küssen, nachgegeben hatte, war er... verhältnismäßig ruhiger.

Wenn man das stärker als je zuvor brennende Verlangen, sich mit Haut und Haaren in Winston zu verlieren und mit jedem Kuss eine Entschuldigung auf die blasse Haut zu pressen, herausberechnete, verstand sich.

Vor vier Tagen war ihm nichts schlimmer vorgekommen, als zu erfahren, dass sein Gegenüber einen Knall hatte. Jetzt, nachdem Bryce tot in einer Leichenhalle herumlag und er als verdammter Tatverdächtiger verhört worden war, konnte ihm nichts gleichgültiger sein. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, er war am Tiefpunkt angelangt und er brauchte jemanden, dringlichst.

Fuck, er brauchte Winston, nicht irgendjemanden.

~

Sie gingen, nachdem Montgomery das Angebot eines Drinks ausgeschlagen hatte, direkt in Winstons Zimmer. Er wohnte im zweiten Stock und Monty meinte sich dunkel daran zu erinnern, dass er etwas von einer überbesorgten Mutter mit Einbrecherphobie erzählt hatte, als er sich das letzte Mal über das schier endlose Treppenhaus gewundert hatte, aber er hatte jetzt keinen Kopf dafür. Er wollte keinen verdammten, viel zu teuren Whisky, er wollte keine überkomplizierten Gespräche, er wollte kein Mitleid –

_Bullshit._

Er wollte in diesen dunklen, verständnisvollen Augen ertrinken und sich dann das Gehirn aus dem Schädel vögeln.

Aber erst –

„Es tut mir leid.“

Der breite Mund kräuselte sich – ob amüsiert oder abschätzig stand in den Sternen – und Winston zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß.“

„Wirklich.“

„Ich _weiß_ , Monty.“ Jetzt lachte er doch tatsächlich ein bisschen. „Es ist in Ordnung.“

Ein Zittern überlief seine Schultern und seine Knie drohten weich zu werden.

„Bryce ist tot.“

„Ich hab‘s gehört. Sie haben heute eine Andacht in der Aula abgehalten. Schwachsinnig, nicht wahr? Ich meine, nachdem seine Zeit bei uns alles andere als rosig abgelaufen ist.“

„Ja.“ Seine Zunge fühlte sich taub an und er begriff nicht ganz, wie er überhaupt sprechen konnte. „Schwachsinnig.“

„Ich hab an dich gedacht.“

„...Hast du?“

Winston verdrehte die Augen. „Jeden beschissenen Tag, wenn du es genau wissen musst. Du hast nicht angerufen.“

Seine Wangen wurden heiß. „Mein Handy ist kaputt.“

„Sicher.“

„Wirklich, Mann.“

„Wie auch immer.“

Es war still. Viel zu lange. Monty stand da, jegliche Hoffnung darauf, die Dinge vereinfachen zu können, erloschen. Im gedimmten Licht lag Winstons Gesicht halb im Schatten verborgen und obwohl er meinte – vielleicht auch nur wünschte – den Anflug eines Grinsens zu sehen, war er sich nicht sicher.

Machte er sich etwa über ihn lustig?

_Idiotischer Bastard._

„Scheiße.“ Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt. „Ich habe ganz schön Mist geredet. Letztes Mal. Tut mir leid.“

„Hast du schon gesagt.“ 

Diesmal verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Nur zur Show, verstand sich. Er war verflucht nochmal bereit, auf Knien umher zu rutschen, wenn es ihm einen Moment Frieden mit dem wunderschönen Wesen vor ihm verschafft hätte.

„Ich...“ Fuck, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgendetwas schwerer auszusprechen war als eine Entschuldigung, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er unterschätzt, _wie_ hart es sein konnte, etwas mehr als kreative Gemeinheiten auszudrücken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man damit umgeht, wenn... Scheiße. Hör nicht auf mich. Mit _dir_ ist jedenfalls nicht falsch.“

Winston schnaubte und obwohl er den Kopf kaum merklich schüttelte, trat er einen Schritt näher.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

Da war er, der saure Apfel. Aber was machte es schon noch? Was machte es schon, dass ihm schlecht wurde und er sich unwohler als jemals zuvor in seiner Haut fühlte?

„Hast du jemals jemandem... wehgetan?“

Winston zögerte keine Sekunde. „Sicher.“

„So sehr, dass du vergessen hast, wer _dir_ je etwas getan hat?“ hakte er auf die Pistole geschossen nach und plötzlich konnte er nicht aufhören zu reden. „Weil das, was du getan hast, so schrecklich ist, dass es alles andere aufwiegt?“

Diesmal stockte er, die Augen verwirrt zusammengekniffen.

Recht so.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verstehe was du meinst. Ich habe viel, wirklich _viel_ Scheiße gebaut. Ich weiß, du denkst ich bin nett und verständnisvoll und, _keine Ahnung_ , rein vielleicht, aber ich kann ein ganz schöner Mistkerl sein, und...“

„Hast du jemandem körperlich etwas zugefügt? Etwas, was schlimmer ist als verdroschen zu werden? Ja oder nein, Winston?“

Er war irritiert, ganz offensichtlich, seine Augenbrauen waren schon beim letzten Statement in die Höhe geschossen –

_Was zur Hölle machte er eigentlich hier? Er wollte geliebt, verstanden und in den Arm genommen werden, verdammt, und er tat gerade einen verschissen guten Job dabei, bis ans Ende aller Zeiten mit einem polizeilichen Kontaktverbot belegt zu werden, wenn er auch nur ein Wort mehr sagte._

– aber Monty konnte verflucht nochmal nicht anders. Das Tor, das sich vor vier Tagen in ihm geöffnet hatte, klaffte weit offen. Nachts wachte er ächzend aus unruhigen, übereinandergeschachtelten Träumen auf, den Anblick von Tylers geisterhaft weißem, blutbeflecktem Gesäß vor Augen, während es ihn selbst von innen heraus zu zerreißen schien und ihm viel zu warmes Blut an den Beinen hinunterzulaufen schien, bis sich das Laken unter ihm feucht anfühlte und sich der Verdacht, es rostrot besudelt zu haben, nur durch das weiße Licht der brutal-grellen Nachttischlampe zerstreuen ließ.

 _Es sind beschissene Träume_ , sagte er sich. So wenig wie er mittlerweile noch die Augen schloss, war es kein Wunder, dass sein Gehirn ihm grausame Streiche spielte und sich selbst dabei auch noch lustig fand.

 _Der Scheiß hier ist real_ , sagte er sich keuchend und schweißgebadet, wenn er aufwachte, das Gefühl, zwischen seinen Schenkel aufgerissen zu sein, zu präsent um es als Alptraum abtun zu können.

Seine Stimme war ein raues Flüstern, als er sich irgendwann weit genug gefasst hatte, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten und die Worte zu formen, die seine Kehle nicht passieren wollten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wirklich nicht, aber seit ich neulich komplett weggerastet bin...“ Monty musste sich sammeln, musste die Kraft finden, nicht hier und jetzt erneut herumzuflennen. „...als ich plötzlich _geheult_ habe,...“ es war wie ätzendes Gift auf seiner Zunge. „...das, woran ich gedacht habe, kommt seitdem immer wieder. Ich habe jemandem was angetan und ich glaube,“ seine Stimme brach und er war sich verdammt nochmal sicher, dass kein weiteres Wort in irgendeiner Weise verständlich aus seinem Mund heraus kam. „ _Ich glaube, ich habe dasselbe erlebt. Früher. Lange her_.“

In seiner Kehle stockte es – das war es also, was die Leute einen Kloß im Hals nannten – und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass ihm schon wieder Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Es war, als wäre ein verdammter Damm in dem Moment gebrochen, als Winston eine Panikattacke gehabt hatte, und das Weinen hörte einfach nicht auf, egal wie häufig er sich selbst kniff oder mit der flachen Hand selbst ins Gesicht schlug.

_Es ging mit ihm verflucht nochmal zu Ende._

Nicht genug damit, dass er eine Schwuchtel war, irgendjemand seinen besten Freund umgebracht hatte, kein beschissenes College in ganz Kalifornien noch etwas von ihm wissen wollte seit er eine Saison nicht hatte spielen können, und er einem anderen Jungen etwas angetan hatte, was man vermutlich als Vergewaltigung bezeichnete, jetzt überraschte ihn sein Gehirn auch noch mit unerwünschten Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der selbst er einmal das verfluchte Opfer gewesen war.

Und _er_ , Monty, hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als das der einen Person unter die Nase zu reiben, die vermutlich als letzter Mensch auf der ganzen weiten Welt noch mit ihm in einem Raum sein wollte.

 _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Lieber._ _Absoluter Homerun._

Es kam, mal wieder, ganz anders.

Winston war noch näher gekommen, so nah, dass nur ein Blatt Papier noch zwischen ihre Zehen gepasst hätte. Montgomery zuckte erschrocken zusammen und bemerkte im gleichen Moment, dass er angefangen hatte, so heftig zu zittern, dass seine Zähne klapperten.

 _Darf ich?,_ fragten die dunklen Augen und er brachte es gerade noch zustande, mechanisch zu nicken, bevor sein Gesicht vorsichtig in die Hände genommen wurde und ein Paar spröder Lippen auf seine eigenen gepresst wurden. Der erstaunte Laut, der ihm noch entwich, ging in dem schmatzenden Geräusch unter, als sich seine Zunge Zugang zu seinem Mund verschaffte und er hart geküsst wurde.

Es war reinster Wahnsinn. _Er_ war derjenige, der andere zum Bluten brachte, wollte er protestieren, er war derjenige, der in die Knie zwang und seine Hände in T-Shirts vergrub, um andere an Spinde zu schleudern, und jetzt war es sein verdammtes Kreuz, das an die nächstliegende Wand gepresst wurde, während Winston seinen Mund ausplünderte.

„Whoaa, hey!“

Schwer atmend gelang es ihm, den anderen Jungen auf eine Armlänge Abstand zu zwingen.

„Hast du auch nur ein _einziges_ Wort verstanden, du Idiot?“

Ein nonchalantes Schulterzucken. Unterdrückt fluchend inspizierte er nochmals die Pupillen des anderen und konnte wiederum keine Besonderheit entdecken, die auf Drogen hingewiesen hätte. Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Junge, was ist los? Muss ich dir ‘ne Grafik malen, damit du es kapierst?“

Die narbendurchbrochene Augenbraue lupfte sich kritisch.

„Ist das der Grund dafür, dass du gekommen bist? Warum du – wie viele Meilen? Vier? Fünf? – durch die Gegend gestratzt bist, um dich dann mit meiner Haushälterin anzulegen? Damit ich dir sage ‚Macht nichts, ist nicht so schlimm‘?“

Sein Ton war so verdammt selbstgefällig, dass Montgomery ihm am liebsten auf den kleinen Zeh getreten wäre.

Selbstverständlich tat er es nicht.

„Pisser.“ Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er brach sich einen ab, schlief drei Nächte kaum und stellte sich gegen alles, was in ihm schrie, und dafür, _dafür_ bekam er das??

„Hör zu,“ bedächtig leckte der andere sich über die angeschwollenen Lippen und verschränkte die Arme abschätzig vor der schmächtigen Brust. „Behaupte das Gegenteil, wenn es dir denn hilft, aber ich weiß recht genau, wer du bist. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen. Ich bin ein dünner, leicht beeinflussbarer Junge, und ich sterbe dafür, von dir angelächelt zu werden, _das ist wahr_ , aber ich habe gesehen, was du tust.“ Er nickte, wie zu sich selbst. „Ich weiß, welche Sprache du verstehst, deshalb sage ich es ganz klipp und klar: nein, ich habe keine Angst vor dir, ich will dich immer noch und es zerbricht mich, zu wissen was man dir angetan hat, _aber_ ich kann nicht derjenige sein, der dir _das_ vergibt, was immer es auch war. Ich weiß, dass du nie zuvor Sex hattest, deshalb tippe ich auf eine der Schweinereien, die Jungs anderen Jungs antun, wenn sie ganz besonders grausam sein wollen,“

er hielt kurz inne und studierte ihn mit aufmerksamem Blick, und Monty wollte wegblicken, die Mauern hochziehen, ihn wegstoßen – 

„Dein Gesicht sagt ‚Ja‘. Okay. Ich verstehe. Scheiße, ich mag vielleicht keine Ahnung davon haben, wie es wirklich ist, aber ich weiß, aus welcher Welt du kommst. Ich _weiß_ es und ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Nicht im letzten Sommer, nicht heute, nicht morgen. Aber _ich_ kann nicht sagen ‚hey, weißt du was, alles halb so wild‘, weil du zu mir nie etwas anderes als unglaublich sanft und besorgt warst, und alles was davor war, habe ich dir verziehen. Ich kann nicht derjenige sein, der dir Absolution erteilt. Verstehst du, Monty? Ich würde, wenn ich könnte, aber ich _kann_ es nicht.“

Sprachlos starrte er ihn an. Montgomery konnte nicht behaupten, vollkommen mitgekommen zu sein, aber es ergab Sinn, irgendwie.

_Was wollte dieser Junge bloß von ihm, dessen Gehirn dreimal so groß wie sein eigenes war?_

Seufzend stieß Winston mit bebenden Nasenflügeln die Luft aus. „Also tu mir den Gefallen und glätte die Sorgenfalte auf deiner Stirn, okay? Wenn du wirklich mit dieser Scheiße umgehen willst, dann bring es in Ordnung. Wenn du über das, was dir passiert ist, sprechen willst, dann sprich mit mir. Trauer um Bryce. Mach alles, was dir hilft, aber bitte... bitte sei jetzt bei mir.“

Montys Blick flackerte unwillkürlich nach oben und er konnte nicht anders, er schmolz. 

Ein unsicherer Schritt, dann wurde er erneut am Kragen gepackt und mit allem, was der andere Junge hatte, geküsst. Monty vergrub die Hände in den schwarzen Locken, fiel, verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und ließ es alles geschehen. Was war schon wichtiger, als von dem Mund des anderen verschlungen zu werden, köstlich langsam diesmal und so gemächlich, dass es ihm den Verstand raubte? Auch, wenn er sich dazu zwingen musste, es zuzulassen und nicht unter der plötzlichen Nähe zurückzuzucken, die er nicht selbst initiiert hatte.

Kühle Fingerspitzen stahlen sich unter den Saum seines durchnässten T-Shirts und begannen, über seine Flanken zu streichen, die mit blauen Flecken übersäte Region um seinen Bauchnabel zu reizen und tief in die Druckpunkte unter seinen Schulterblättern zu bohren, bis sein gesamter Körper vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehen erschauderte. Er wurde gestreichelt, gekitzelt und ab und zu neckisch gekniffen und, _scheiße_ , er war nicht direkt überrascht darüber, wie schön es war, aber es war schwer zu wechseln, wie gut es tatsächlich tat, mit Zuneigung angefasst zu werden. 

Etwas in ihm rebellierte dagegen, sich so berühren zu lassen, der gleiche Teil, der auch schon zuvor dagegen aufbegehrt hatte, sich gegen die Wand drücken zu lassen, aber er hatte weder die Kraft noch den wirklichen Willen, dem leichten Unbehagen in seinen Knochen nachzugeben und die Hände wegzuschlagen.

„Mhmmm... Win... ston...“

_Fuck, diese Hände..._

Sie trieben ihn noch in den Wahnsinn, wenn er nicht aufpasste, und Monty _wollte_ partout nicht aufpassen. Er war nicht hier, um aufzupassen.

_Er war hier um..._

„Mach das nochmal,“ wurde ihm ins Ohr gehaucht und falls je ein Zweifel darüber bestanden hätte, was genau Winston damit meinte, fanden seine Fingerkuppen genau in dem Moment beinahe wie zufällig die Brustwarze auf der Seite seines Herzens. Daumen und Zeigefinger legten sich hänselnd um das im kalten Luftzug verhärtete Fleisch und ein rasselndes Stöhnen kämpfte sich durch seine Kehle, bevor Monty laut nach Luft rang. 

„Fuck...!“

Die Lippen, die zu seinem Schlüsselbein weitergewandet waren, verzogen sich zu einem spürbaren Grinsen und wenn Monty nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass Winston ein gemeiner kleiner Bastard sein konnte, hätte er es hier und jetzt erkannt.

„Bist du etwa sensibel? ...Hier?“ Er wiederholte die reibende Bewegung seiner Fingerkuppen und kicherte entzückt, als Montgomery sich auf die Lippe biss und die Augen gen Decke wandte.

„Wichser,“ stieß er hervor und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, den Kopf beleidigt wegzudrehen, als Winston ihn küssen wollte, und erntete darauf einen Kniff in besagte, sehr sensible Brustwarze.

„Ey...!“

Schnaubendes Gelächter, dann wurde er am Kinn gepackt und tatsächlich geküsst, stürmisch und rücksichtsloser diesmal, und er schwor, kurz das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als die linke Hand des anderen sich über seinen Rücken bis zum Nacken durchgekämpft hatte und begann, an den kurzen Haaren zu ziehen. War er gerade noch angepisst gewesen? Schwer zu sagen.

Winston schmeckte nach bitteren Mentholzigaretten und dem Versprechen auf mehr. Er war schöner, als irgendjemand ertragen konnte. Er war alles, was in irgendeiner Weise zählte.

_Er hatte ihn zurückgenommen, verdammt nochmal. Er war die beschissene Mutter Theresa, egal wie sehr er versuchte, sich schlecht darzustellen._

Monty kapitulierte, ein unartikuliertes Seufzen auf den Lippen. Es war die süßeste Folter, es war absolute Hingabe und wenn er sich nicht absolut bescheuert dabei vorkäme, hätte er gesagt, dass es besser nicht sein konnte. Aber, ganz ehrlich, was wusste er schon von diesen Dingen? Er, der so wenig Erfahrung hatte, dass er es nur zugegeben hatte, weil Winston es sowieso sehen konnte und taktvoll so tat, als würde gerade das ihm gefallen? Er, der gerade eben so über den Jungfrauenstatus hinweg war und ganz genau wusste, dass Winston beim letzten Mal eigentlich eher _ihn_ flachgelegt hatte, als dass es andersherum gewesen war? Auch, wenn er es nicht gewesen war, der seinen Arsch hergegeben hatte und er sich wie ein Loser hinter diesem Fakt verstecken wollte?

_Warum machte es nur so verdammt süchtig, mit Liebe berührt zu werden? Und wie zur Hölle war seine Laune innerhalb von einer Minute von heulend zu angeturnt gewechselt?_

„Winston...“ Kein Wort hatte sich jemals perfekter auf seiner Zunge angefühlt und auch wenn er bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, sich über den großväterlichen Namen lustig zu machen, konnte er nicht anders, als ihn jetzt immer wieder in den Mund zu nehmen.

_In den Mund nehmen..._

Scheiße, seine Wangen brannten bei dem Gedanken. Er musste damit ganz schnell aufhören. Ein bisschen Kontrolle, verdammt.

„Mach weiter so,“ wurde zwischen kleinen Bissen in seine Halsbeuge genuschelt, und, _Gott_ , wie konnte jemand so etwas dermaßen Geiles mit seinen Zähnen anstellen, „ich will hören, wie es verdammt nochmal für dich ist, also wage es nicht, jetzt leiser zu werden.“

Zittrig die Luft ausstoßend dachte er kurz darüber nach, ob das jetzt ernst gemeint war – scheiße, Winston stellte vielleicht Anforderungen! – dann begann er, ohne wirklich Einfluss darauf nehmen zu können, glucksend zu lachen. Halb hysterisch, wenn man es genau nahm.

„Heilige Scheiße, ich hätte dich _echt_ nicht für den Typen gehalten, der... _ahhhh_ ,“ seine Brustwarzen wurden erneut gestreift, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er die Klappe halten und andere Laute als konkrete Worte aus seinem Mund kommen lassen sollte. „der a- auf Kontrolle steht.“

Ein boshaftes Grinsen wurde ihm präsentiert, dann zog Winston sein T-Shirt ruckartig hoch und –

„Fuck, Monty!“

Blinzelnd schaute er herunter. Winston hatte die Hämatome auf seinem Torso entdeckt.

„Vergiss es.“

„Vergessen? Scheiße, du... Du bist windelweich geprügelt!“ Schock stand in den aufgerissenen Augen und er lachte beinahe, als Winston die fleckige Haut besorgt inspizierte, jegliche Koketterie vergessen.

„Ich hab Schmerzmittel drin, komm runter.“

Winston schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Mitleid und Erschrecken im Gesicht, und Montgomery konnte es nicht aushalten. Er brauchte keine halb ausgegorene Scheiße, er brauchte keine Samthandschuhe, er brauchte keine Mitleidstour, verdammt.

„Okay. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, lass es also. Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Es tut nicht weh. Wenn du jetzt _bitte_ da weitermachen würdest, wo du aufgehört hast...“

Winston betrachtete ihn für einige Augenblicke unschlüssig, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, etwas mit seinen Augen _zeigen_ zu wollen, und begriff mit mehr Verzweiflung in seinem Blick als je jemand zuvor, dass es sinnlos war. Es war unangenehm und tat mehr weh, als Monty angenommen hatte. Also sah er weg. Zumindest, bis Winston nach einer halben Ewigkeit damit begann, seinen Kiefer zu küssen, ganz vorsichtig Dann senkte er seinen dunklen Kopf soweit herunter, bis seine Zunge sanft streichelnd über die leberfarbenen Nippel strich, erst den einen, dann den anderen, und seine Lippen sich prüfend um die verhärtete Spitze leckte. Vermutlich sollte es ihn noch etwas geiler machen, aber alles was bei Monty ankam, war eine Entschuldigung, die Winston nicht zu geben hatte. Genauso wenig wie die Vergebung, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte.

„Heilige...“

Die dunklen Augen blickten auf, immer noch viel zu weich und viel zu traurig, aber immerhin setzte er wieder die Zähne ein und er sog mit einem letzten, unglaublich schmatzendem Geräusch das empfindliche Fleisch in seinen Mund, dann richtete Winston sich langsam auf, nahm Montys Kiefer in beide Hände und presste ihre Lippen so hart und verzweifelt aufeinander, dass er wie geschlagen zurückzuckte und mit dem Hinterkopf beinahe an die Wand krachte.

Halb geschockt, halb lachend starrte er den anderen Jungen an, der begriffen zu haben schien, dass er ihn mit jeglichem Mitgefühl in Ruhe lassen sollte, und jetzt voll und ganz damit beschäftigt war, das nasse Shirt irgendwie über Montgomerys Kopf zu bekommen, zu gelähmt, um wirklich eine Hilfe sein zu können oder darüber nachzudenken, dass ihm eigentlich verflucht kalt sein müsste.

„Kratzbürste.“ Mechanisch hob er die Arme, der feuchte Stoff glitt widerwillig über seine Haut, plötzlich viel zu eng, dann war er mit einem Ruck frei.

„Alles deine Schuld,“ entgegnete Winston murmelnd, ein halbes Lächeln im Gesicht, das zwischen Traurigkeit und Lust hin und her schwankte, und vollends damit beschäftigt, seinen eigenen Pullover schnellstmöglich loszuwerden.

„Meine Schuld? _Meine_ Schuld, du kleiner Wichser? Ich wollte meine Sünden beichten, und du...“

„Wolltest du nicht.“ Der dunkelgrüne Hoodie fiel zu Boden. „Du hättest der armen Maggie eher den Arm gebrochen, als dich wieder nach Hause schicken lassen.“ Seine langen Finger machten sich an dem teuer aussehenden Gürtel zu schaffen und Montgomery beobachtete einen Moment lang hypnotisiert, wie die Sehnen auf dem blassen Handrücken umherzuckten, als Winston an der Schnalle herumzerrte. „Du bist hergekommen, um mich zu vögeln und, ganz ehrlich, ich kann den Egopush gebrauchen, nachdem du das letzte Mal einfach abgehauen bist.“ Er rupfte den Hosenknopf auf und obwohl er offensichtlich bei dem ganzen Herumgeknutsche alles andere als kalt geblieben war, hatte Monty plötzlich keine Augen mehr für die deutlich sichtbare Erektion.

„Wie meinst du das? _Egopush_?“

Winston verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Vergiss es, komm lieber her.“

„Scheiße, als ob. Wer hat sich verdammt noch mal um zwei Uhr morgens über meine angeblich ‚ _fragile Männlichkeit mit Machokomplex_ ‘ lustig gemacht? Wer hat so furchtbar wichtigtuerisch gepredigt, dass die meisten Jungs...,“ er äffte Winstons tiefes Nuscheln nach und, fuck, es war schwerer als gedacht. „... _Sex als Ersatz für einen fehlenden Selbstwert benutzen_ und _in der Frequenz ihrer Geschlechtsverkehre eine weitere Art des Schwanzvergleichs betreiben_?“

Winston sah erst so aus, als ob er wütend werden wollte, dann schlich sich langsam, ganz langsam dieses breite, unwiderstehliche Grinsen auf seine Lippen und er musste prustend lachen. „Du hörst mir tatsächlich zu, wenn ich rede.“

Monty schnaubte. „Hast du einmal in den Spiegel geschaut? Ich wette, die ganzen Homos stehen Schlange bei dir.“

Winston zuckte mit den Schultern, überwand den Schritt zwischen ihnen erneut und griff ihm mit anzüglich wackelnden Augenbrauen spielerisch an den Arsch. „Fragen wir doch den Oberhomo.“

„Schnauze.“

„Du weißt schon, dass du mich nicht einschüch- hmmpf...“ Er schnitt ihm küssend das Wort ab, denn, mal ehrlich, wer konnte sich das schon länger anhören?

_Fuck, ihm war so unglaublich heiß._

Winston aufgebissene Lippen waren um einiges rauer, als er es in Erinnerung hatte und er wurde blass bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Kippen er wohl geraucht haben mochte, seit er ihn das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, aber es war in Ordnung, es war _gut_ und seltsamerweise störte es ihn immer weniger, den Rauch zu schmecken und die Rückstände mit jedem Atemzug in seine eigenen Bronchien zu ziehen. Lungenkrebs war seine geringste Sorge. Bryce war verreckt, seine Perspektiven nicht weniger als deprimierend. Besser das nehmen, was man kriegen konnte.

„Du bist unmöglich...“ Die Hände an seinem Hintern wurden, wie um seinen zarten Gedanken zu trotzen, schnell wieder unverschämt und – heilige Scheiße, _rieb_ er sich gerade an Monty?

„Alter...!“ Er wünschte er könnte es darauf schieben, dass Winston sein Gesäß umfasst hatte, aber nein, er war durch damit zu lügen. Er war es, der sich den Hüften des anderen Jungens entgegendrängte, _er_ _allein_ , und er wollte unter keinen Umständen über die verzweifelten Seufzer nachdenken, die er dabei ausstieß.

Es war sicher. Er konnte sich fallen lassen. Winston hatte geschworen, dass es in Ordnung gewesen war. Er hatte nicht entschieden, ihm zu glauben, aber er wollte es _so_ _gerne_ , brauchte ihn _so_ _sehr,_ und, hey, hatte er nicht morgen früh noch genug Zeit, zu bereuen?

„Du... Himmel,“ er verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Zunge.

Winstons Hand wanderte träge zwischen ihre Gemächte, spottend und irgendwie doch zärtlich. Ein flüchtiger Kuss traf seinen Kiefer. Er war so verdammt nah, es raubte einem den Verstand, und –

Der breite Daumen strich prüfend über den unteren Teil seiner Eichel.

„ _Fuck_! Du...! Was sollte man dazu schon sagen? „Du...!“

Winston prustete los, das Gesicht halb an seinem Hals vergraben. Angestrengt schluckend ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Es war alles zu viel. Er war so verflucht nah. Seine Hand war eine heiße Versprechung, zu dicht, zu fest, zu klebrig mit Schweiß und vielleicht auch Speichel, wer konnte das schon wissen. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Er _roch_ trotz der Zigaretten so verflucht gut, es war nicht mehr witzig.

„Winston...“

„Was willst du, hmm? Sag’s mir.“ Eine betont unschuldige Auf-und-Ab-Bewegung. „Mich?“ Die breiten Lippen strichen sein Kinn. „Meinen hübschen Mund?“ Die Hand wanderte tiefer, streichelte seinen Oberschenkelansatz, wanderte nach innen. „Meine Hand?“

Er wollte angewidert schnauben, wollte hervorstoßen, dass Winstons Nuttenmoves nicht bei ihm zogen und Dirty Talk nicht sein Ding war; stattdessen lachte er kopfschüttelnd, peinlich berührt zwar, aber bis zu einem gewissen Grad ehrlich. Auch, wenn es sich so anfühlte, als hätte ein Fremder von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt _darauf_ antworten, du Perverser?“

Winston küsste achselzuckend seine Schulter, wanderte mit seinen Lippen bis zur Halsschlagader und verteilte kleine, feuchte Bisse dabei.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dir genug Auswahlmöglichkeiten gegeben. Und immer noch besser, ein Perverser zu sein als schlichtweg unentschlossen.“

„Autsch! Pisser.“

Die Augenbrauen wackelten schon wieder. „Ich höre?“

„Ich... _Hallo_?“

„Selber hallo.“

„Lass das!“

„Was denn?“

„Ich sage das nicht, nur über meine Leiche!“

Winston blinzelte mitleidig. „Ganz schön verklemmt.“

„Tss.“

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag.“

„Wie _nett_ von dir, Arschgeige.“

„Ich weiß, nicht wahr? Ich bin wirklich ein netter, großzügiger Kerl. Nehme einfach einen wütenden Halbstarken mit einem Vorstrafenregister bis nach Mexiko mitten in der Nacht in mein Haus auf und biete freimütig an, ihm einen runterzuholen. Oder auch zwei. Ich weiß es noch nicht, inspiriere mich.“

Monty war bei jedem Wort röter geworden.

„Meine Familie stammt nicht aus Mexiko...“ brachte er lahm über die Lippen und Winston lachte schnaubend, bevor er ihn überraschend energisch an den Schultern packte und in Richtung Bett schubste.

„Das meinte ich nicht und es könnte mich, ehrlich gesagt, gerade nicht weniger kümmern. Setz dich hin.“

Er gab, nachdem er die Matratze an den Waden spürte, misstrauisch nach und ließ sich nieder, den Blick unsicher auf Winstons langes Gesicht gerichtet. Es sollte sich mehr als lohnen. Der andere Junge schlang die blassen Arme um seinen Nacken, seine Schultern, seinen Brustkorb und ließ sich gemächlich – weil er tatsächlich ein echter Mistkerl sein konnte – auf seinem Schoß nieder. Seine Finger fuhren an Montys Rücken herab, zeichneten seine Wirbelsäule nach, griffen in die Gürtelschlaufen seiner nassen Jeans und hinterließen mit den stumpfen, halb abgekauten Fingernägeln den einen oder anderen Striemen auf seiner Haut, während Monty reflexartig sein Becken umfasste und ihn näher zu sich heranzog.

Es war die intimste Position, in der er sich je befunden hatte. Klar, vier Tage zuvor hatte sich sein Schwanz _in_ dem Jungen auf seinem Schoß befunden und er hatte anschließend die halbe Nacht in den Armen des Anderen geschlafen, aber er hätte nie zugelassen, auch nur einen Moment _nicht_ auf dem Papier die Kontrolle zu haben und sich derart beherrschen zu lassen.

_Aber wie gesagt: was hatte er schon noch wirklich zu verlieren?_

„Okay.“

„Hmmm?“

„Ich will dich.“

Winston hielt dabei inne, seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken und obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, konnte Monty sich das fette Grinsen vorstellen, dass sich soeben auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. 

„...Interessant.“ wurde in sein Ohr geschnurrt. „Erzähl mir mehr.“

Er seufzte genervt und versuchte, Winston einen ärgerlichen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuzuwerfen, aber der andere Junge hatte wieder damit begonnen, seinen Nackenansatz zu bearbeiten, deshalb gestaltete sich das eher schwierig.

„Fuck, ich...“

„So kann man es natürlich ausdrücken.“

„Kannst du mal für _eine_ Sekunde die Fresse halten? Meine Güte!“

„...Ja? Bitte?“

„Ich will dich. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie. Können wir... einfach schauen, was passiert?“

Er kam sich so unglaublich bescheuert vor. Glücklicherweise schien Winston nicht so zu denken, denn anstelle eines weiteren Kommentars nahm er einfach sein Gesicht in beide Hände, feixte sein schiefes Lächeln und küsste ihn zuckersüß.

„Klingt gut,“ wurde an seine Lippen gemurmelt und obwohl er gehemmt, unsicher und nervös war, brauchte er nicht viel mehr Bestätigung als das.

Er ließ seine Hände an Winstons blassem Leib hochwandern, bis er gerade unterhalb der Taille angelangt war – es stellte sich heraus, dass der untere Rücken des Jungens sehr empfindlich war – dann ließ er sich langsam nach hinten sinken und zog Winston mit sich. Wobei seine Hände vermutlich etwas verrutschten und er letztlich eher seinen Arsch festhielt als seine Mitte.

„Pluspunkte an dich für die Initiative, uns in die Horizontale zu bringen,“ wurde ihm zugeraunt. „Aber du hast immer noch deine Hose an und das gefällt mir nicht.“ 

_Scheiße, dabei fühlte er sich jetzt schon wieder so nackt ohne seine üblichen Shownummern._

Winston hockte auf allen Vieren über ihm und Monty versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu seiner halb offenen Hose zu gelangen, aber stattdessen wurden seine Hände nur weggeschlagen, in den schwarzen Locken platziert und dann senkte sich dieser Kopf erneut auf seinen Körper herunter, und, _oh Gott_ , irgendetwas schien zwischen seiner Haut und diesen Lippen zu geschehen, anders war nicht zu erklären, warum ihn die langsame Spur aus Küssen zu seinem Bauchnabel hinunter beinahe den Verstand kostete.

„Hintern hoch,“ wurde er angewiesen und er tat halbautomatisch, wie ihm geheißen. Der Bund seiner regendurchnässten Jeans glitt widerspenstig von seinen Schenkeln, verhedderte sich an seinen Knien und schien partout nicht davon überzeugt, sich abstreifen zu lassen, aber Winston hatte keine Geduld für schwer ausziehbare Kleidungsstücke. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihm die mittlerweile auf links gedrehte Levi‘s von den Beinen, ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen und platzierte jeweils einen schmatzenden Kuss auf Montys entblößten Hüftknochen.

„Komm her, Win,“ gab er schwach von sich, verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er gerade einen Kosenamen kreiert hatte, und zog an den Locken, als der Andere nicht daran dachte, von ihm abzulassen. „Komm her.“

_Komm her._

Tatsächlich richtete Winston sich wieder etwas auf, streckte sich mit der Eleganz eines besoffenen Panthers und begann, ihre Gesichter wieder auf die gleiche Höhe zu bringen – natürlich nicht ohne ein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel zu schieben und scheinheilig so zu tun, als würde er nicht recht Halt finden, die kleine Mistfliege.

Monty schloss die Arme um seine Mitte und schubste ihn von sich herunter, setzte sich selbst auf und fuhr mit den Händen über die Brust des anderen Jungen, die Arme, die Oberschenkel, und Winston seufzte und murmelte unverständliche Dinge und schloss beseelt die Augen, obwohl er vermutlich zu grob war und nichts von alldem so angenehm sein konnte, wie die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil gekommen war. Aber Winston war so glatt _und_ weich _und_ flexibel und es machte süchtig, ihn zu berühren. Es war wie pures Licht, ihn zu küssen. Monty konnte nicht von der hellen Haut unter seinen Lippen, unter seinen Fingern, unter seinem schweren Körper ablassen, und obwohl er so unsicher war, war offensichtlich, dass es gut für Winston war.

„Scheiße, das... Mach das nochmal,“ wurde ihm kehlig ins Ohr geflüstert, nachdem er kurz die Balance verloren und seine Hüften einen versehentlichen Schlenker in Richtung der Erektion des Anderen unternommen hatten. „Mach das nochmal, ...Monty.“

Er erschauderte wie ein verknalltes Mädchen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Winston hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und seine geschwollenen Lippen formten stumme Worte, als er aufschaute, und das Bild von diesem glasigen Blick, kombiniert mit den geröteten Wangen, war beinahe zu viel für ihn.

Wie konnte irgendjemand einerseits wie eine Hure und andererseits engelsgleich aussehen?

Zögernd wiederholte er die rollende Bewegung, küsste dabei das entblößte Schlüsselbein, sog den körpereigenen Duft der schweißüberzogenen Haut ein und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge des anderen Jungens, während dieser sich ihm entgegenreckte und leise stöhnend den Kopf hin und her rollte.

Es war überwältigend intim, ineinander verschlungen denselben impulsiven Rhythmus zu teilen und die Schultern des jeweils anderen mit weiß hervorstehenden Knöcheln zu umklammern, während ihr angestrengtes Keuchen sich vermischte und irgendwann wie das Ein- und Ausatmen eines einzelnen Wesens beim Sprint klang.

Und Winston seufzte seinen Namen. Es ließ ihn erbeben, es raubte ihm den Verstand, es versetzte ihn in Rage. Schweiß troff ihm von der Stirn in die Augen, benetzte seine Lippen mit Salz, während Winstons Mund die Silben seines Namens formte und er die Augen hinter flatternden Lidern verdrehte, als Monty ihm die Boxer Briefs von den Hüften hinunter zog und ihn der Länge nach in die Hand nahm.

Ein heiseres Ächzen kämpfte sich aus der ihm dargebotenen Kehle und Winstons Finger bohrten sich in seinen Nacken.

„Himmel, Monty...!“

Sein rechter Unterarm war über das Becken des Anderen gelegt, sodass er nicht verrutschen konnte während seine Faust sich um das steinharte, feingeäderte Glied bewegte und sein Daumen gelegentlich seinen eigene Schwanz streifte, und Winston _wand_ sich, wie ein Fisch, wie eine Larve, wie ein auf einer heißen Kohle zerschmelzender Marshmallow, und es konnte keinen schöneren Anblick geben, ganz sicher. Obwohl er keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was er da tat, nicht einmal bei sich selbst. Mastubieren war immerhin kompliziert, wenn die eigenen Fantasien sich einfach nicht nach dem richten wollten, was verflucht nochmal angebracht gewesen wäre.

Ihm war leicht übel und Angst stieg in ihm bei dem Gedanken an das auf, was er einstecken müsste, wenn dies _jemals_ rauskam, aber wenn er ehrlich war, lohnte es sich bis dahin allemal. Winston zog die weit gespreizten Beine an, bis er vollkommen zwischen seinen Schenkeln lag, stützte sich schwerfällig auf die Unterarme und küsste ihn, auseinanderfallend, hektisch, unkoordiniert, die Finger in sein kurzes Haar geklammert, und es war _schön_ , weil Monty sich für einen kurzen Augenblick einbilden konnte, tatsächlich, _wahrhaftig_ gebraucht zu werden.

Es sei denn, er zerdrückte den Jungen vorher mit seinem Gewicht.

„Geht es... so?“ Er machte Anstalten, sich stärker aufzustützen und sein Becken anzuheben, als Winston einen Unterschenkel protestierend um sein Gesäß schloss und ihm ein ärgerlicher, atemloser Blick unter missgünstig gerunzelten Brauen zugeworfen wurde.

„Du erstickst gleich.“

„Ich werd’s überleben.“ war die unbeherrschte Antwort und dann griffen diese gierigen, zu heißen Finger um seine Hüften herum und begannen, seinen Arsch zu bekneten, und es war obszön und zu viel und kaum auszuhalten und geil und alles gleichzeitig und Monty fühlte sich genauso schwerelos, wie nach dem zehnten Whisky innerhalb einer einzigen Stunde.

„Kratzbürste,“ wiederholte er murmelnd und irgendwie hilflos, während sein Becken wie von selbst in Richtung von Winstons Erektion glitt und der wunderschöne Junge mit zitternden Lippen keuchte und seufzte und die süßesten Töne von sich gab.

„Du hast das verdammt nochmal geplant, du Mistkerl,“ stieß Monty erstickt hervor, während er darum kämpfte, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, um das Zucken und Beben in Winstons Gesicht in Millisekunden-Auflösung mitzubekommen, aber es nützte alles nicht; völlig ohne Zurückhaltung oder Vorsicht berührt zu werden trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, ließ ihn den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und so tief erschaudern, dass der aus seinen Poren strömende Schweiß kalt war, bevor er seine brennende Haut berührte.

„Natürlich,“ erwiderte Winston mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zitterndem Krächzen, um einiges weniger beherrscht als seine nächsten Worte. „Ich dachte mir, ‚der da, der Junge mit dem gemeinen Lächeln und diesem fiesen rechten Haken, den... ahhhh, s _cheiße_ , den fick ich auch noch, ich Playboy‘, genauso war es.“

Monty ignorierte den beißenden Sarkasmus und beugte sich so weit herunter, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten und sein Blick genau auf Höhe der hinter dichten Wimpernfächern und schweren Lidern versteckten Augen Winstons war.

„Du _hast_ es geplant, Win, du hast es darauf angelegt, zur Hölle,“ er war durch, er war bedient, und er begann, Unsinn zu reden, den er später derbe bereuen würde. „und es wird dich ins beschissene Grab bringen, hörst du?“

„Mir egal,“ Winstons Rechte stahl sich zwischen ihre Leiber und legte sich wie ein feuchter Mund um sie beide, seine Fingerkuppen wie gestohlene Küsse, gewieft und dazu konzipiert, anzustacheln, hungrig zu machen, Gier zu wecken, und, _fuck_ , alles davon traf zu hundertfünfzig Prozent auf Monty zu.

Er beabsichtigte es nicht, wirklich; alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, es zu tun, aber es war nicht wirklich eine rationale Entscheidung, als er seine Lippen nervös befeuchtete, mit glasigem Blick in das Gesicht des anderen Jungens herunterblickte, die geschwollenen Lippen mit den aufgebissenen Stellen so zärtlich küsste, wie er es eben konnte, innehielt und murmelnd das hervorbrachte, was er sich die ganze Zeit schon mit schamhaft brennenden Wangen gefragt hatte.

_Feigling._

„Woher weißt du nur, wie man das alles macht? Woher weißt du, was _ich_...“ er schluckte, versuchte es zu stoppen, schaffte es auf halbem Weg, aber der Großteil war raus. Winston war kein Vollidiot. Er war schon viel zu gut darin, Monty zu lesen, wenn er nichts von sich gab und jetzt hatte er ihm einen perfekten Köder geboten. Keine Chance, es zurück zu nehmen.

Seltsam, dass es sich viel schwuler für ihn anfühlte, tatsächlich zuzugeben wie gut es war, obwohl er zeitgleich seinen Schwanz wie von Sinnen in die Hand des anderen Jungen stieß, ihm mit jeder Faser anzusehen war, wie sehr er es genoss und er Winston allein in dieser Nacht öfter geküsst hatte, als er jemals seinen Jungs beherzt auf die Schulter geschlagen hatte.

Wie um abzulenken, vergrub er sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Andern, stieß sich beinahe die Nase an dem prominenten Schlüsselbein und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr der Brustkorb unter ihm vibrierte, während Winston sein kleines, selbstgefälliges Lachen lachte.

„Du zeigst es mir, Dummkopf.“ Sein Haar wurde von Winstons Fingern zerfurcht, bis er vor unterdrücktem Wohlgefallen zitterte. „Und ich habe schon gemerkt, dass du es magst, vorsichtig aus deiner Komfortzone herausgekitzelt zu werden. Nachdem du deine Angewohnheit, erstmal jedem eine reinzuhauen, abgelegt hattest, versteht sich.“

„Du hast mich fast geoutet. Auf einer _Party_.“ 

„Keine Sau hat irgendetwas davon mitbekommen, bis du eskaliert bist.“

„...Tut mir leid.“

„Kein Problem.“

Er wurde auf die Wange geküsst, so sanft, dass man tatsächlich glauben konnte, er meinte es ernst. Scheiße, Monty wollte _so_ _sehr_ , dass er es ernst meinte.

„Hey, ich...“ er schluckte, blinzelnd, fast zitternd, aber es nützte nichts, er musste dadurch. „Meinst du, wir könnten... wie letztes Wochenende?“

Winstons Grübchen vertieften sich. „Da war so viel, letztes Wochenende... Du bist abgehauen, ich hatte eine Panickattacke, irgendwann hatten wir Sex... Könntest du das vielleicht etwas spezifizieren?“

„Weißt du was, Hurenso... Ach, Scheiße. Du hörst ja eh nicht auf, mich zu provozieren, also kann ich’s mir auch sparen.“

Winston lachte, schon wieder, und es war bescheuert, wie wunderbar sich allein sein albernes Gekicher anhörte.

„Ich finde, das klingt nach einer wundervollen Idee.“

Winston wand sich mit einem schiefen, sehr entschlossen wirkenden Grinsen unter ihm hervor, streckte sich als wäre ihm nur _zu_ bewusst, dass er zum Niederknien aussah und sich das gedimmte Licht in der Rille seiner durchgedrückten Wirbelsäule wiederfand, dann stand er auf. Monty wusste, wie lächerlich es war, ganz ehrlich, aber es war trotzdem ungemein befriedigend zu sehen, dass seine Beine zitterten und sein Körper unter seinem fragenden Blick erschauderte.

„Was machst du?“

Winston schnaubte. „Mach’s nicht noch peinlicher, Casanova.“

„Häh?“

„Sagen wir es so, du willst es vermutlich gar nicht wissen.“

„Häh?“

„Hör auf zu ‚Häh‘-en. Und gib mir nicht die Schuld, woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass der Herr noch vorbeikommt und nach Entertainment sucht?“

Montys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Ich habe _keine Ahnung_ wovon du sprichts. Keine. Ahnung.“

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass du dazu bereit bist, derlei Dinge zu hören, Monty. Halt also die Klappe, bleib artig hier und zieh dich _nicht_ wieder an, dann wird alles gut.“

Oh shit, der Groschen war unwiderruflich gefallen. „Du willst...“

„Sprich es nicht aus, verdammt!“

„Wow.“

„Vollidiot!“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich _das_ je verarbeiten kann. Ich bin geschockt. Traumatisiert.“

„Das tut mir aber leid!“

Monty wusste nicht wirklich, ob er lachen, weinen oder schreien sollte. Was sagte man denn jetzt _dazu_? War es noch nicht zu spät, um aus dem Fenster zu fliehen? Konnte er sich noch hinter Sarkasmus verstecken, oder waren sie dafür schon zu weit hin?

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Sache gibt, die dir peinlich sein könnte, aber, _halleluja_ , du bist doch nur ein Mensch.“ brachte er ansatzweise versöhnlich und doch noch eine ganze Spur zu unsicher hervor.

„Ein Mensch, der gleich nicht mehr den ganzen Aufwand auf sich nimmt, damit du und ich vögeln können. Überleg es dir.“

„Wie zur Hölle hast du... aaach, deswegen der Whisky letztes Mal! Deswegen warst du ‘ne halbe Stunde weg und...“

Halb verzweifelt, halb resigniert verbarg Winston das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du es gemacht hast, aber irgendwie haben wir gerade all die Dinge, über die man aus Diskretion, Rücksicht und natürlichem Schamgefühl nicht spricht, übersprungen, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich jetzt weitermachen soll. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich bin beeindruckt.“

„...Ich bin mir sicher, deine Füße duften trotzdem nach Rosen.“

„Weit gefehlt. _Weit gefehlt_.“

Und Monty lachte. Peinlich berührt, schrill und mit unruhig umherzuckendem Blick – scheiße, das hier war eine _ganze_ Menge zu verdauen – aber er lachte, und Winston lachte kopfschüttelnd mit, bevor er sich mit beleidigt rollenden Augen verzog und Monty plötzlich alleine war.

Es waren die schlimmsten Minuten seines Lebens.

Winstons Präsenz war wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen, ein Nickerchen nach einem Todesworkout, der Biss in eine Zitrone, Sauerstoff nach einer komplett durchtauchten Schwimmbahn, ein Becher kochendheißer Kaffee im diesigen Morgengrauen einer durchfeierten Nacht. Es stellte alle möglichen Dinge mit ihm an, ihn in der Nähe zu haben, aber nichts war schlimmer als sein plötzliches Verschwinden. Nicht nur, weil er gerade die krasseste Erektion seines Lebens hatte und es vor Allem anderen _weh_ tat, den Anderen so beschissen heftig zu wollen.

Bryce war tot. Winston war alles.

Winston war lachen, weinen, traurige Augen, kitzelnde Fingerspitzen, spitze Gemeinheiten, überquellende Aschenbecher, durchscheinende Blutgefäße unter zu weißer Haut, wild verteilte Eierschalen, hungrige Küsse, Sticheleien, dämliches Gekicher und übertriebe Koketterie, Novemberregen und Einsamkeit. Er war anders als alles was Montgomery kannte. _Es_ war anders.

_War es Sicherheit? Vertrauen? Geborgenheit?_

Unwillig schüttelte er den Gedanken ab – das ging jetzt wirklich etwas zu weit – und lenkte seinen Blick stattdessen auf das Zimmer, in welchem er sich ein weiteres Mal befand und bis jetzt nicht eine Sekunde darauf verschwendet hatte, sich umzusehen. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte oder er herumschnüffeln wollte.

Tatsächlich gab es nicht besonders viel zu gucken.

Winstons Zimmer war verdammt groß und bestand eher aus dem gesamten Dachgeschoss, in welchem man die Wände niedergerissen hatte, als dass ein einziger Raum war. Die Tapeten waren teilweise weiß belassen und nur in bestimmten Ecken aschgrau gestrichen worden, und im Gesamten gab es einen Schlafraum mit angehängtem Wohnzimmer, etwas, was _verdächtig_ nach einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank aussah, und einen Bürobereich, den kein Highschool-Schüler in der abgefuckt übertriebenen Größe haben sollte. Die Wände waren mit seltsamen Kunstdrucken behängt, auf dem hellen Parkettboden lag ein schrecklich flauschiger, hellgrauer Teppich und auf jeder einzelnen Sitzmöglichkeit, ob es nun das Sofa, der Sessel oder die zwei Barhocker an der Anrichte vor dem Fenster war, war ein Lammfell platziert. 

Es erinnerte an einen dieser schrecklichen Wohnkataloge, die seine Mutter ab und zu kaufte, es war mädchenhaft, teuer und kalt, und obwohl Monty nicht viel Wert auf sein eigenes Zimmer legte und so wenig Zeit wie möglich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden verbrachte, wirkte alles selbst für seine Verhältnisse schrecklich unbenutzt und unpersönlich. In den Regalen reihten sich Volkswirtschaftslehrbücher, französische Grammatik und die Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten aneinander, die Kissenhüllen waren allesamt frisch gebügelt und obwohl einzelne Staubwölkchen im schummrigen Licht glänzten, waren es für den Raum eines Achtzehnjährigen zu wenig.

Winstons Leben schien sich auf das niedrige Bett, den angrenzenden Nachttisch mit den Bücherhügeln davor und den trotzig überlaufenden Aschenbecher auf dem ansonsten pieksauber gehaltenen Schreibtisch zu beschränken.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er je etwas traurigeres gesehen hatte.

„Was starrst du durch die Gegend? Ich stehe nackt im Türrahmen und hätte schwören können, dass ich damit die Hauptattraktion des Jahres bin.“

Monty wandte den Kopf – er hatte gerade begonnen, die Sammlung von frisch poliert aussehenden Lederschuhen und Chelsea Boots zu begutachten – und, _in der Tat_ , Winston _war_ die Hauptattraktion des Jahres. Er war den Anblick nackter Männerkörper gewohnt, zur Hölle, er war kein Perversling und nur weil er eine Schwuchtel sein musste, hieß das nicht, dass er jeden Tag den Verstand in der Umkleide verlor, aber Winston... verdammt, _natürlich_ war er mal wieder die Ausnahme.

Und _natürlich_ hatte er, nach all der Peinlichkeit, seine Nuttenmoves wieder herausholen müssen.

Als ob das wirken würde.

Der Junge war tatsächlich so nackt wie er gegangen war. Wassertröpfchen liefen an seiner schmächtigen Brust herunter – verdammt, er hatte es wirklich getan, er hatte seinen verfluchten Arsch gespült – seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, und während er sich mit der einen Hand am Türrahmen abstützte, strich seine Rechte knapp an der papierweißen Leiste vorbei, vergrub den Daumen in den glänzend schwarzen Haaren unterhalb seines Nabels und verharrte knapp oberhalb seines Penis; erwartungsvoll, zitternd, die dunklen Augen funkelnd vor Begierde und Ungeduld.

Fuck, es brachte Monty _um_.

„Komm her,“ murmelte er heiser, und, scheiße, seine Stimme versagte, als Winston seinem Wunsch nachkam und mit langsamen, bewusst ausschweifenden Schritten auf ihn zukam. Er _wollte_ verdammt noch mal kein Sucker für die schmalen Hüften sein, er wollte stattdessen genervt die Augen verdrehen, ihn küssen, Witze über sein feminines Auftreten machen und seine Spaghetti-Arme provokant begutachten, doch seine Augen klebten an dem sanften Schwung dieser mageren Hüften und dem unter anderen Umständen bemitleidenswerten Muskelspiel seiner Schenkel. 

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass er letztendlich auf dünne Schwuchteln mit zu langen Haaren stand?_

Er packte ihn an besagten Haaren, vergrub die Finger bis zur Kopfhaut in den dunkeln Locken und legte seine Lippen bedächtig auf den aufgerissenen Mund Winstons, bis er die hinter dem geschwollenen Fleisch verborgenen Zähne spürte. Er war hart und gleichzeitig weich, rau und glatt, grob und fein, und Monty leckte sich die Finger danach, alle seine Gegensätze zu schmecken.

„Wie...“ er räusperte sich, halb unschlüssig, halb nervös. „Wie willst _du_ es? Was willst du _nicht_?“

Und, oh Wunder, Winston war still.

„...Habe ich es gerade gekillt?“

Ein Schmunzeln kräuselte sich über Winstons Mund, aber es reichte nicht für ein Lachen.

„Absolut nicht.“

„Was dann?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das irgendjemand irgendwann gefragt hat.“

Monty entwich die Luft – er wusste nicht ganz genau, ob er einfach nicht von Winstons vorherigen Bettgeschichten hören wollte, oder ob es daran lag, dass es für ihn unvorstellbar war, sich einen anderen Typen an seiner Stelle vorzustellen, _seiner Stelle_ , verdammt nochmal – aber die Vorstellung von Winston und wie er etwas tat, was er nicht explizit _wollte_ , zog ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Komm runter, Casanova. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich wild herumgevögelt hätte.“

„Mehr als ich jedenfalls.“

„Schade für die Gay-Community.“

Er wurde, wiederum, an den Arsch gegriffen, während Winston seinen Hals küsste und von irgendwo her – Gott wusste, wo er es die ganze Zeit versteckt hatte – ein Kondom herzauberte.

„Bist du bereit, deine Panties fallen zu lassen? Es wird langsam ernst.“

Anstelle einer Antwort umfasste er schnaubend das Becken des anderen Jungens und bewegte sie zueinander, eine seichte Erinnerung an ihre vorherige Interaktion, und schob ihn dann, nachdem die Finger des Anderen unter den Bund seiner Unterwäsche geglitten waren, erneut und mit unmissverständlicher Dringlichkeit zum Bett hinüber.

Winston ließ sich gehorsam nieder, versenkte seine Rechte dabei auf Höhe der Ausbeulung von Montys Glied – er zog zischend die Luft ein, wand sich, wimmerte – dann glitt der Stoff von seinen Hüften und er hatte nicht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass er sich unwohl und nackt und verletzlich fühlte, bevor das Kondom auf seiner Spitze platziert und über seine Länge abgerollt wurde. Plus massierender Hand. Plus einem Mund, der sich zu seiner Erektion herunterbeugte und ihn sanft, fast prüfend, in den Mund nahm. 

„Win...,“ er verschluckte sich abermals fast. „Ist das... ist das in Ordnung?“

„Es ist in Ordnung,“ Winstons Lippen ließen kurz von ihm ab. „Es ist mehr als in Ordnung.“

Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht versucht, sich zu entspannen. Er kämpfte. Er wollte es alles geschehen lassen und rang darum, seine Schultern locker und die Arme hängen zu lassen. Scheiße, es fühlte sich so gut an, von diesem feuchten, heißen Mund umfasst zu werden, _zu_ gut, wenn man ehrlich war, aber er war so hart wie ein Fels und wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er nichts von alldem noch nötig.

_Es sei denn... Er wollte nicht mehr?_

Ein unzusammenhängendes, abgehacktes Keuchen kämpfte sich seine Kehle hoch.

„Soll ich...“

„Zeig mir, dass du es willst“

Unschlüssig starrte Monty auf Winstons dunklen Lockenschopf herab. Er war wie im Trance. Er hatte, zehn Minuten zuvor, gewusst was er wollte; Winston. Immer und immer wieder Winston. Jetzt hatte er plötzlich keine Ahnung mehr, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Hatte er ihn gerade dazu angewiesen, es zu beschreiben? Sollte er ihn niederringen und ihm unmissverständlich klarmachen, was genau er wollte? War es besser, abzuwarten und das zu nehmen, was er ganz klar jetzt kriegen konnte?

Glücklicherweise verdeutlichte Winston seine Anweisung, indem er im nächsten Moment von ihm abließ und sich mit dem Rücken voran auf die Matratze sinken ließ, die Beine erwartungsvoll geöffnet, ein reines Bild der Sünde mit seinem schwerlidrigen Blinzeln und den zu einem Seufzen geöffneten Lippen, als Montgomery zu ihm aufs Bett kroch und seine Lippen auf die Innenseiten der ihm präsentierten Oberschenkel presste.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Monty,“ murmelte Winston an seinen eigenen Unterarm, während er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu verstecken, und, fuck, er war tatsächlich rot wie eine Tomate. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, du kannst...“

„...Ja? Ich kann?“

„Bastard.“

„Könntest du das vielleicht etwas _spezifizieren_?“ Scheiße, es machte _so_ viel Spaß, Winston mit seinen eigene Waffen zu schlagen und ihn nachzuäffen, vor allem wenn die eigene Stimme einem angesichts der Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, wegbrach.

„Du lernst viel zu schnell.“ Winston gab augenrollend und mit einem sehr unangenehmen, entschlossenen Lächeln seine Deckung auf. „Los. Ich habe meinen Soll geleistet. Fick mich. Nagel mich. Pflück den Apfel, bestell das Feld, wie auch immer, mir ist egal, wie du es nennen willst, solange du anfängst.“

Hustend ließ Monty von seinem Oberschenkel ab. Winston gewann diese Runde, ganz sicher, denn Monty hatte zwar kein Problem damit, obszön zu sein, aber _hier_... Verdammt, er war gerade im Begriff gewesen, seinen Schwanz in dem Jungen unter ihm zu versenken, wie _konnte_ Winston jetzt so etwas sagen?

„Alter... Du bist der _widerwärtigste_ Mensch der Erde, weißt du das?“

Winston zuckte ungerührt mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, ihr Sportler wärt einiges gewöhnt? Mit euren Umkleidegesprächen? Und euren Houseparties, auf denen nur halbnackte Cheerleader eingeladen sind?“

„Ich habe nie, nie, _nie_ irgendetwas in der Richtung von ‚den Apfel pflücken‘ gesagt, du Perverser.“

„Dann hast du es umschrieben. Es ist ja nicht so, als wärest du sonst auf den Mund gefallen.“

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Monty auf den anderen Jungen herunter. Er meinte es verdammt nochmal ernst.

„Du bist so was von komisch.“

„Und ich glaube, du magst das.“

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln umfasste Winston seine Mitte, zog Montgomery näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn federleicht. Und Monty wurde, ohne es zu beabsichtigen, weich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es machte, aber Winston schien ganz genau zu wissen, wo er ihn berühren musste, damit seine Schultern nachgaben und die kieferzerbeißende Anspannung seinen Körper verließ. Er schmolz; ein weiteres Mal.

„Wie...“

„Besser, wenn ich mich umdrehe,“ wurde zurückgemurmelt. „Ist einfacher, erstmal.“

Er ließ von ihm ab, stützte sich soweit auf, dass Winston auf alle Viere kommen konnte, unterdrückte den schier übermächtigen Impuls, ihn zu fragen wie er diese entwürdigende, verletzliche Position aushalten konnte, und küsste stattdessen die vor Erwartung bebenden Schulterblätter, bevor er mit den Händen Winstons Hüften umfasste.

Es war in Ordnung, hatte er gesagt. Mehr als in Ordnung.

_Nichts davon erinnerte an sonnendurchflutete Klassenzimmer, schriftliche Multiplikation, die Mr. Hartman’s dieser Welt, knirschende Spiegelscherben oder stinkende Toiletten. Es war anders. Es war IN ORDNUNG._

„Komm.“ Winston wandte leicht den Kopf und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, nichts als gerötete Wangen, sanftes Blinzeln und Lächeln. „Komm. Bitte“

Und Monty tat es. Erschaudernd und schwer die Luft ausstoßend und vor Angst schlotternd. Er musste die Augen schließen, weil ihn der Anblick von Winstons gespreiztem Gesäß den Verstand kostete, und er hatte zunächst Angst, zu wenig Druck zu machen, aber Winston war gut gedehnt und hatte sich großzügig mit Gleitmittel eingeschmiert. Die langen Muskeln an seinem Rücken tanzten unter seiner blassen Haut, während der andere Junge langsam und kontrolliert ausatmete – er entspannte sich, gab bewusst nach, und der Gedanke, dass er all das tat, damit Montgomery in ihn eindringen konnte, ließ ihn erbeben und die Zähne aufeinander pressen. Er war immer noch so verdammt eng. Er war so unglaublich schmal unter ihm. Er zitterte und streckte sich ihm entgegen, rollte mit dem Kopf und seufzte als es langsam, ganz langsam, einfacher wurde.

„Tu ich dir weh?“

Er wurde über die Schulter angelächelt, atemlos, verlegen und angestrengt atmend, aber, _Gott_ , er war so _schön_.

„Es geht schon. Ein... Bisschen gehört ja dazu. Du bist sehr sanft, und... wenn du jetzt genauso langsam weitermachst, ist alles gut.“

Er nickte, suchte nach Halt um sich zu stabilisieren, erwog kurz, sich einfach an Winstons Hüfte festzuhalten, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Die Positur wirkte tierisch, hatte etwas von Gewalt und Respektlosigkeit – Winston _war_ kein Objekt, dass wie von Sinnen gebumst werden sollte – und er sehnte sich danach, den Anderen im Arm zu halten und soviel Körperkontakt wie möglich zu haben, während sie miteinander schliefen. Genauso wie beim ersten Mall.

„Einen Moment,“ Seine Stimme war ein raues Flüstern und er verbiss sich angestrengt das rasselnde Stöhnen, als er Winstons Haltung mimte, mit einem Arm seine Mitte umschlang und sich mit dem anderen abstützte. Er hatte versucht, so wenig Bewegung wie möglich zu machen, aber natürlich klappte es nicht wirklich; er vergrub sich ein ganzes Stück tiefer in Winston – der Junge hatte wirklich nicht am Gleitmittel gespart und Montgomery begann zu begreifen, warum die Vorbereitung so verdammt essentiell war – und er bog scharf einatmend den Rücken durch und gab ein keuchendes „Mach weiter so,“ von sich, „Mach weiter so, Monty, mach das nochmal,“ obwohl er sich sofort entschuldigt und wieder halb aufgerichtet hatte.

Den Atem anhaltend ließ er sich vorsichtig wieder tiefer sinken, breitete sich wie ein Dach über Winston aus und tastete sich mit leichtem Druck einige Zentimeter vor. Winstons Rücken zitterte gegen seine Vorderseite und er ließ nach einem Moment konzentrierten Atems seufzend den Kopf sinken, fast so als hätte er nachgegeben, und zeitgleich nahm die klaustrophobische Enge aus heißem Fleisch um seine Erektion tatsächlich etwas ab.

„Okay,“ Winstons Stimme war nur noch ein tiefes, unkoordiniertes Nuscheln und er küsste Montgomerys Unterarm dabei, was seine Worte beinahe vollkommen unverständlich werden ließ. „Jetzt müsste es... _ahhhh_... gehen.“

Monty verstand trotzdem. Das Hohlkreuz, mit dem ihm das Becken entgegengestreckt wurde, ließ nicht allzu viel Interpretation offen. Vorsichtig zog er sich etwas zurück und begann dann damit, sich langsam zu bewegen, so lange, bis die Hemmung gesunken war und ihn Winstons süße Töne so weit bestärkt hatten, dass er sich selbst mehr Spielraum ließ.

Es war innig und erinnerte eher an das sprichwörtliche ‚Liebe machen‘ als an vögeln oder wie man es auch sonst nennen wollte. Winston hatte nicht allzu Unrecht mit seinen Landwirtschaftsvergleichen gehabt, ging Monty durch den Kopf, während er sein Becken immer wieder kippte und aufrichtete, mehr fließend als rammelnd, und es war gut, dass es so war.

Winston war wirklich ein beschissener, rot polierter Apfel. Diese, an denen in der Werbung immer Wassertröpfchen hinunterliefen, damit sie knackiger aussahen, und –

„Himmel, Winston...!“

Er fluchte herzhaft. Winston hatte nach hinten gelangt und sein Gesäß noch weiter gespreizt, sodass sein nächster Stoß bis zum Anschlag saß.

„Hör auf zu heulen,“ gab er halb lachend, halb keuchend zurück und Monty vergrub sein Gesicht in den dicken Locken an Winstons Nacken und Hinterkopf, bevor er seine Mitte losließ und das spitze Kinn zu sich hindrehte, um seinen Kiefer, seine Wange und seine Mundwinkel mit Küssen zu übersähen. Winston entblößte seine Kehle, als er sich zu ihm hin drehte und ihre stöhnenden, seufzenden Münder hektisch aufeinanderpresste. Es war egal, dass seine Lippen so rau wie Schmirgelpapier waren, solange seine Zunge sich heiß und feucht an seine eigene schmiegte.

Er hatte endlich verstanden, warum Leute sich auf diese peinliche, schmatzende Art und Weise küssten und dabei eine verfluchte Show daraus machten, sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben. Es raubte einem alle Sinne, machte einen benommen und betrunken mit Verlangen, so einfach war das.

Und dann kam das, was alles davor in den Schatten stellte. Ohne direkt erkennbaren Zusammenhang seufzte Winston halb wimmernd und am ganzen Körper erschaudernd auf, während er sich hilflos hin und her wand, und Montgomery sollte nach seiner Zungenkussentdeckung eine weitere essentielle Sache begreifen, und zwar, _was_ genau diese Art von Sex für den passiven Part gut machen konnte.

Neugierig imitierte er die Bewegung, die so eine starke Reaktion zur Folge gehabt hatte – ein Stoß, der ganz leicht aufwärtsgerichtet war – und Winston vollbrachte das Kunststück ein weiteres Mal und gab es etwas von sich, was wohl einem verzweifelten Ächzen am Nächsten kam.

Es war faszinierend und krass und irgendwie auch beängstigend – Schmerz und Lust waren irgendwie nicht mehr klar auseinanderzuhalten und er machte sich für einen Moment schon Sorgen, zu weit gegangen zu sein – aber dann warf Winston ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, und jede Furcht, ihm wehgetan zu haben, zerstreute sich. Plötzlich wusste er ganz genau, was er tun wollte.

Entschieden griff er mit seinem rechten Arm um Winstons Taille herum, half ihm, den Rumpf insgesamt etwas höher halten zu können, und begann mit kurzen, festen Stößen, immer wieder über die Stelle zu fahren, die den Anderen abgehackte, unzusammenhängende Worte von sich geben ließ. 

Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich in der Rinne seiner Wirbelsäule und ließ ihn erschaudern, Winston presste seine zusammengebissenen Lippen gegen Montys aufgestützten Unterarm und stopfte sich irgendwann, als Montgomery ihm den Arm entzog, die eigene Hand in den Mund, um seine Seufzer zu dämpfen, aber verdammt, Monty wolle _hören_ , was in dem anderen vorging, deshalb küsste er seine Schulter und murmelte „Hör auf damit,“ gegen die fieberheiße Haut, bis Winston tatsächlich nachgab und sich stattdessen am Betttuch festkrallte.

Er war so schmal und eng und rutschig, und Montgomery musste seine Hände über die feuchte, überdurchblutete Haut über den langen Rückenmuskeln fahren lassen, musste über seine Flanken und die Rippen streichen, bis der Andere nicht mehr als ein wunderschönes Bündel aus summendem Stöhnen war. Sie beide würden nicht allzu lange durchhalten, wenn es so weiter ging – Himmelherrgott, er war immer noch eine halbe Jungfrau, die sich gegens Wichsen wehrte und nichts, absolut _nichts_ gewohnt – aber gegen das Bewusstsein, dass Winston absolut hinüber war und ihm in nichts wirklich nachstand, kamen nicht einmal sein völlig verrücktspielendes Nervensystem und die Empfindungen seines tief in der heißen Enge vergrabenen, schmerzhaft harten Schwanzes an.

„Scheiße, Monty...“ Winston lallte fast und der glasige Blick, mit dem er sich über die Schulter wandte, brachte einen fast um.

„Ist es... gut?“

„Muss ich wirklich... _hmhmm, fuck_... deine Performance bewerten? Du bist doch nicht blind, verflucht.“

Ein verlegenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und Winston schüttelte halb amüsiert, halb ungläubig den Kopf, und Monty legte, nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, seine freie Hand an die Erektion des anderen Jungens, nur um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen. Er blieb nicht gerne lange schlecht in Sachen, er machte Dinge, die er wirklich wollte, nicht halb, und er wollte verdammt noch mal _wissen_ , wenn er etwas gut machte.

„ _Verflucht_... du willst es echt hören, oder?“ Winston zischte, verlor den Halt und senkte sich auf die Ellbogen herunter, während er seine Hüften seiner Hand entgegenstieß.

„Hab dich nicht so. Ein bisschen Lob hat noch niemandem geschadet.“

„Ich würde dich ja jetzt am liebsten auslachen... _nghh_... aber eigentlich ist das zu traurig, und... _Scheiße_ , Monty!“

Er ließ seinen Daumen so leicht wie möglich über die Hoden bis hin zum Dammbereich des Anderen streichen, drückte gegen die seidige, dünne Haut und erfreute sich an Winstons Schnappatmung, als er seine Finger von unten zu der Stelle wandern ließ, an der sein Arsch weit genug aufgedehnt war, dass er in ihm sein konnte.

„Hey,“ die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zitterte, als er ihn fester und entschlossener nahm, „Bist du bei mir?“

Winston wurde, abgesehen von seiner schweren Atmung, still und, scheiße, er wusste ganz genau, was er eigentlich gemeint hatte.

_Bist du bei mir? Bleibst du bei mir? Wirst du da sein?_

Und dann, nach einer schweren, furchtbaren Sekunde, drehte er erneut den Lockenkopf, lächelte auf seine träge, schwermütige Art und raunte ein heiseres „Wenn du bei mir bist.“, bevor er ihn mit geöffneten Lippen küsste.

„Ich geb‘ mein Bestes,“ flüsterte er zurück, wusste, dass sein Konflikt mehr als offensichtlich war – man konnte immerhin nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Gay Jokes pro Stunde machen, um seine eigene Sexualität zu verbergen, und obwohl es niemandem so weh tat wie ihm selbst, wusste er, dass er nicht unbedingt das Material war, aus dem Winstons Träume einer Zukunft gemacht waren.

Doch jetzt, jetzt wand er sich auf seinen grauen Laken und verlor _wegen Monty_ die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Ihre so gut aufeinander eingepassten Körper fielen auseinander, als er sich in ihm vergrub, wieder und wieder und wieder, und Winston machte willkürliche Bewegungen mit dem Becken, mit den Schultern, scheiße, mit seinem gesamten verdammten Körper, er konnte nirgendwo anders hin, er keuchte und seufzte und bebte heftig. Es war Folter und Euphorie und Zärtlichkeit gleichzeitig. Winston schien nicht anderes mehr im Sinn zu haben, als ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und nach mehr zu verlangen. Montgomery hatte nichts anderes im Sinn, als den anderen Jungen kommen zu sehen und ihm das zu geben, was er bei ihrem ersten Anlauf nicht gehabt hatte. Sie waren unaufhaltsam. Sie waren eine Welle, die früher oder später brechen würde. Sie waren intensiver, als irgendjemand länger aushalten konnte.

„Winston,“ er trieb ihn mit raschen Stößen in seiner eigene Hand und vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Schulterblatt. „Winston, ist es _gut_?“

„Du... verdammter eitler Pfau! Ich habe gleich den _beschissen_ größten Orgasmus meines Lebens, und du... Du fragst immer noch! _Fuck_ , natürlich ist gut!“

Er verbarg sein Lächeln und beschloss, übermütig wie er war, noch einen draufzusetzen. „Den _größten_ Orgasmus deines Lebens? Erzähl dem _Pfau_ mehr.“

„Schau dir mal lieber an, womit du mich gerade die ganze Zeit vögelst,“ er versteckte sein Gesicht trotzig in den Kissen, als Monty seine vorherige Bewegung wieder aufnahm und ein ersticktes Wimmern aus seiner Kehle heraus lockte. „Ich glaube, du... _mhmm_... bist gerade schlimmer dran als ich...“

Das Selbstsicherheit verkroch sich rasch aus seiner Stimme, und sie beide wussten, dass es eine fette Lüge war. Ein hartnäckiges Zittern hatte Besitz von Winstons Unterleib ergriffen und es brauchte nicht mehr ein halbes Dutzend harter Stöße in Richtung seiner sensiblen Region, damit er ächzend erstarrte, seine Finger in den eigenen Haaren vergrub und mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und einem abgehakten, gequälten Stöhnen in Montys Hand kam, und nichts, nicht einmal sein eigener Orgasmus eine Minute später, konnte krasser sein als das Gefühl, es Winston gemacht zu haben.

~

Er hatte zulassen, sich von Winston in die Arme nehmen zu lassen, nachdem sie die Laken gewechselt hatten, und obwohl sie seit mindestens zehn Minuten still waren, schliefen sie beide nicht. Es gab, zumindest von Montys Seite aus, eine ganze Menge zu sagen, aber er hatte weder das Herz noch den Mut, irgendetwas anderes mit den quälenden Fragen zu machen, als stumm über ihnen zu brüten und zu hoffen, dass Winston ebenfalls diesbezüglich die Klappe halten würde.

_Scheiß drauf._

„Mein Dad prügelt mich zu Tode, wenn er das hier erfährt.“

Winston atmete bedächtig ein.

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich kann nirgendwo hin.“

 _Kein Bryce, kein College, nicht einmal ein Abschluss, wenn er so weiter machte_.

„Ich überlege mir etwas.“

_Vollidiot._

„Ja. Ich auch.“

Sie waren beide so dumm, dass es beinahe tröstend war, gemeinsam leere Versprechen und hoffnungsvolle Worte zu teilen, die die Nacht nicht überleben würden, und obwohl Monty bereits einen Vorläufer der schuldbewussten Scham fühlte, die ihn am Morgen erwarten würde, war es schön, den Anderen neben sich atmen zu hören, während ihre Finger ineinander verschränkt waren und es auch zwei Stunden später noch blieben, nachdem sie beide endlich weggedämmert waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> vielen Dank für das nette Feedback. Ich gebe zu, dass ich immer am Überarbeiten bin, bevor ich hier etwas poste (au weia, ich war wirklich noch mitten in einem anderen Lebensabschnitt, als die Rohversion entstanden ist), aber ich will auch nicht zu viel verändern. Selbst, wenn es nicht mehr hundertprozentig mir entspricht, habe ich es so geschrieben wie ich es damals schreiben wollte, und das ist auch in Ordnung so.
> 
> Bliebt gesund!


	7. Coffee With Milk

Sie beide schwänzten am nächsten Tag. Es war vermutlich ziemlich dumm, Winston hatte sich eigentlich auf die zweite Hälfte seiner Finals vorzubereiten und Algebra brachte ihn um, und Montgomery war einen Tag zuvor als dringender Tatverdächtiger vernommen worden und stand unter strenger Beobachtung. Aber sie beide brachten es nicht über sich, den Schutz ihrer Höhle im eisigen Licht des neuen Morgens zu verlassen. Sie blieben wo sie waren; ineinander verschlungen und damit beschäftigt, die Rückkehr in die reale Welt aufzuschieben.

Monty machte irgendwann wie selbstverständlich Frühstück, beziehungsweise Lunch, und es stellte sich heraus, dass er tatsächlich ziemlich gut kochen konnte, obwohl er seltsame Auffassungen von Ernährung hatte – Gemüse zu _jeder_ Mahlzeit, viel Grün und Eiweiß, kaum bis gar kein Fett – und er schwor, keine Schokolade zu mögen, was Winston ihm selbstverständlich nicht abkaufte.

Maggie war, so wie er es ihr aufgetragen hatte, nach Hause gegangen und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, so grob zu ihr gewesen zu sein, aber er verschob den Gedanken auf später. Vielleicht hatte sie dieses eine Mal unrecht; er hoffte es wirklich.

Es gab keine Sahne mehr, deswegen zeigte Monty ihm kopfschüttelnd, dass man mit genug Milch fast den gleichen Effekt auf Kaffee erzielen konnte – hellbraun, süß und cremig – und er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, während Winstons Dusche seine Zigaretten zu verstecken, was einerseits süß, andererseits gemein war, aber es störte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Du weißt schon,“ merkte er irgendwann an. „Dass mein Vater der CEO der kalifornischen Niederlassung von Marlboro ist? In jedem Zimmer des Hauses gibt es praktisch einen versteckten Geheimvorrat.“

Angewidert verzog Montgomery das Gesicht, während im gleichzeitig vom Zwiebelschneiden die Nase lief und die Augen tränten. „Ekelhaft. Willst du eine schwarze Lunge kriegen und sterben?“

Winston zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht.“

„Wow. Los, Princeton, lass uns etwas von deinem Gehirn sehen. Was ergibt Kippen plus Rauch inhalieren? Kein x, keine Klammer, stumpfes Plusrechnen. Na?“

„Lungenkrebs, gelbe Zähne, verstopfte Arterien.“

„Eins A. Was lernt man daraus?“

„...Weniger rauchen?“

„Weniger? _Weniger_? Gar nicht, du Idiot!“

„Okay.“ Winston lachte. „Wenn du Kakao mit mir trinkst.“

Angeekelt kräuselte sich Montys Oberlippe. „Ich mag keine Schokolade.“

„Und ich mag es nicht, Nichtraucher zu sein.“

Montgomery zog die Augenbrauen hoch – sie waren fast das ausdrucksstärkste in seinem Gesicht und er hatte gemerkt, dass er sie nur zu gern dazu einsetzte, seine seltsame Art von Humor zu unterstreichen – und er hielt ihm einen weiteren Vortrag über seinen ungesunden Lebensstil, seine verfettete Leber und den Effekt, den minimaler Sport auf den Körper haben sollte, aber Winston hörte nicht wirklich zu. Es war viel schöner, den spielenden Sehnen an Montys Unterarmen zuzusehen, während er Gemüse zerhackte und zu wissen, dass er es mochte, sich angesichts Winstons Lebensunfähigkeit und Weltfremdheit überlegen zu fühlen.

Irgendwann stellte Winston Musik an.

Sie waren über die Nacht ziemlich vertraut geworden. Es waren ein paar gestohlene Stunden, das war ihnen beiden klar, aber Winston war glücklich. Er fühlte sich leichter als zu irgendeinem anderen Zeitpunkt in den letzten drei Jahren, bevor er angefangen hatte, Tabletten gegen die Angst zu nehmen und alles noch schlimmer geworden war, und Monty war so entspannt, wie er am Morgen einer solchen Nacht eben sein konnte. Er hatte Winston heute Morgen im Bett festgehalten, er hatte ihm den Kopf massiert und ihm irgendwann, als er nur noch aus katzenähnlichem Schnurren und Wohlgefallen bestand, mit der Hand einen heruntergeholt, bis Winston halb zum Bad getragen werden musste, um sich sauber zu machen. Jetzt, im Licht der postmodernen Neonleuchte in der Küche, schien er nicht ganz sicher zu sein, wie er Winston berühren konnte, ohne ihm gleich an die Wäsche zu gehen – nicht, dass es _ihn_ gestört hätte – aber sie kamen da hin. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Traum vorerst vorbei war.

„Das läuft immer auf irgendwelchen schlechten Partys, die die Achtziger imitieren sollen,“ kommentierte Monty irgendwann die Playlist und Winston schnappte nach Luft.

„Hast du gerade Whitney beleidigt?“

„Wenn das die ist, die da gerade herumschreit, dass sie mit jemanden tanzen will, dann ja.“

„Okay, jetzt hast du _mich_ und jeden Homo seit ’87 beleidigt.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast jetzt irgendeine Jahreszahl genannt, um mit deinen Musikkenntnissen herumzuprollen, aber ich sage dir, es funktioniert nicht. Dein Geschmack ist trotzdem...“

„Ich habe die Platte, Monty. _Whitney_ von 1987. Elf Tracks, darunter _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_ und _Love Is A Contact Sport_. Und ich sage dir, niemand in diesem Haus beleidigt Whitney Houston. Da bin ich eher bereit, alternative Meinungen zu Elton John zuzulassen, als dass jemand _sie_ nicht respektiert.“

Montys Augenbrauen wanderten ein weiteres Mal in die Höhe, langsam, um seinem Spott Ausdruck zu verleihen, und er murmelte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach „Erbärmlicher Hipster“ anhörte, bevor er sich dem widmete, was er auch immer da kochte.

Die Musik blieb an und auch wenn er es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen ließ, zu jedem weiteren Lied einen Kommentar abzulassen, konnte sich Winston irgendwann nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass er schlichtweg keine Ahnung hatte und sich irgendwann an den Discosound gewöhnte.

~

Monty hatte keine Wechselsachen dabei, deswegen wuschen sie seine Kleidung über die späten Mittagsstunden und verbrachten die Wartezeit damit, nackt im Bett herumzuliegen, herumzumachen und zu dösen. Winston fiel bei Tageslicht ein weiteres Mal auf, dass der Junge in seinen Armen ausgezehrt und zu stark bemuskelt schien, um wirklich gesund sein zu können, und ihm fiel das Gespräch von Bryce und dem Jungen mit der Krücke wieder ein, der extra für Steroide zu der Party im Sommer gekommen war, aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an; vorerst. Seine Finger zuckten leicht und Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit, seine letzte Kippe war schon über einen halben Tag her, aber er musste mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen, wenn er illegale Substanzen thematisieren wollte.

Fuck, er hatte so oder so viel zu viele Fragen.

Montgomery hielt sich bei familiären Dingen auffallend stark zurück. Er sprach nicht von seinen Eltern und er fragte nicht wirklich nach Winstons. Es schien für ihn ein abstraktes Konzept zu sein, dass Winstons Mutter und Vater ihre Gleichgültigkeit mit Abwesenheit ausdrückten und er brauchte eine geschlagene Stunde, um ihm aus der Nase zu ziehen, dass er eine zehn Jahre ältere Schwester oben in Sacramento hatte, die sich aus verständlichen Gründen davongemacht hatte, als sie volljährig geworden war. Danach fragte er nicht weiter; er beschränkte sich darauf, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu küssen, vor Allem in der Mitte auf Höhe der Lenden, und es war herzerwärmend mitzubekommen, wie sehr er sich bemühte, Winston nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er irgendetwas davon tun musste. 

Die Hämatome vom Spiel am Wochenende waren mittlerweile grünlich verfärbt und fielen bei Tageslicht mehr auf; was Winston aber wirklich besorgte, waren die auf seinem Torso, unterhalb der Brust, die ihn gestern Nacht in ihrer dunkelvioletten Pracht zu Tode erschreckt hatten. Er kannte sich wenig aus und hatte nicht wirklich Erfahrung mit Verletzungen, aber wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war das Zentrum der Verfärbung zu groß um von Fäusten stammen zu können, und er schluckte, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte.

‚ _Mein Vater prügelt mich zu Tode, wenn er das hier erfährt.‘_

Nichts davon war ein Scherz oder übertrieben. Es war eine Sache, gesagt zu bekommen, dass jemand ‚total abgefuckt ist und zuhause verprügelt wird‘, und eine komplett andere, das Ausmaß davon wirklich zu kapieren. Seine Augen begannen unwillkürlich zu brennen, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er versuchte noch, seine bebende Lippen zu verbergen, aber Monty hatte es gesehen.

„Hör auf zu heulen. Ich tu das auch nicht.“

„Vielleicht ist das das Problem,“ antwortete Winston erstickt und wollte sein Gesicht an der Schulter das Anderen vergraben, aber er wurde weggestoßen.

„Hör auf zu heulen.“ Montgomerys Gesicht hatte die Starre angenommen, die starke Emotionen versteckte und ihn so glatt wie einen Hai machte. „Es bringt nichts und es ist es nicht wert.“

Schmerz zuckte in Winston ob der Zurückweisung auf, aber er fing sich schnell. Es ging nicht um ihn. Er war nicht derjenige, der von seinem Vater getreten worden war, bis sein Bauchraum die Farbe einer Aubergine angenommen hatte und seine Unterarme in dem Versuch, den Leib zu schützen, rötliche Prellungen abbekommen hatten, die über Nacht wie Rosenknospen aufgegangen waren. Er war nicht derjenige, der die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass es niemanden einen Dreck interessierte.

_Zieh zu mir_ , wollte er sagen, _du bist achtzehn und musst nie wieder gehen, wenn du nicht willst_ , aber natürlich ging das nicht, obwohl der Zeitpunkt wie gemacht für hedonistische, verrückte Ideen schien.

Sie hätten ein halbes Jahr, bevor er an die Ostküste nach New Jersey gehen würde. Seine Eltern würden nicht bemerken, dass eine zusätzliche Person im Haushalt lebte, aber er müsste Maggie dazu bringen, den Zirkus mitzumachen, und ob er sie davon tatsächlich überzeugen konnte, stand in den Sternen. Montgomery war alt genug, um auszuziehen, aber er konnte unmöglich öffentlich im Haus einer Schwuchtel von Hillcrest wohnen, wenn er einen Abschluss an der Liberty machen wollte, und es fiel auf, wenn er jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde zur Schule brauchte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Reaktion seines Vaters.

Es war trotzdem eine himmlische Vorstellung. Mehr Tränen stiegen in Winstons Augen und sie flossen stumm, nachdem Monty sich entschieden von ihm wegdrehte, still, wütend und angespannt, und Winston brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln.

„Hey,“ seine Stimme raspelte schließlich wie Schleifpapier über seine Lippen und er platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf der von ihm erreichbaren Schulter. „Ich halte die Klappe, ich verspreche es, aber kannst du mich bitte in den Arm nehmen?“

Stille. Dann ein kaum sichtbares, zähneknirschendes Nicken und Winston krabbelte auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

Wenn es möglich wäre, jemanden wütend und trotzdem in irgendeiner Weise sanft zu umarmen, dann erfand Montgomery de la Cruz es in diesem Moment. Und Winston weinte doch irgendwann, während er sich an den zermatschten Körper schmiegte und in den Armen um seine Mitte verlor, zitternd und schluchzend und mit laufender Nase, und es war in Ordnung. Noch hatten sie Zeit.

~

Nachdem Montys Sachen einigermaßen trocken waren, gingen sie wieder hinunter und tranken mehr Kaffee mit Milch, stumm diesmal und auf dem Sofa, in Decken eingewinkelt. Winston dämmerte vor sich hin, seine Tasse gefährlich in einer Hand balanciert und den Kopf an die Schulter des Anderen gelegt, während dieser auf den kahlen Garten in der beginnenden Dämmerung hinausstarrte und ab und zu einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen, bitteren Gebräu nahm. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken, wenn sein sich an- und entspannender Kiefer irgendein Indikator sein sollte, und Winston wünschte sich, ihm die Hälfte seiner Sorgen abnehmen zu können, aber immerhin war es in Ordnung, dass er sich halb an Monty anlehnte und man musste nehmen, was man kriegen konnte.

Irgendwann wurde er leicht in die Wange gekniffen und schlug widerwillig die Augen auf.

„Ich muss.“

Nicht _Ich muss los_. Winston wusste es ja eh. Montys Gesicht war ruhig und er suchte in den Winkeln und Kanten nach einem Indiz dafür, dass es gespielt war, aber er fand nichts.

„In Ordnung.“

_Nicht in Ordnung._

Winston bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Okay.“

„Okay.“

Ein einziges, gequältes Zucken der Mundwinkel. Dann wurde er gepackt und geküsst, fast genauso hart und verloren wie beim ersten Mal, und er schwor, das Gefühl bis zu dem Tag, an dem er sterben würde, nicht zu vergessen. Er verschüttete die Hälfte seines Kaffees, versuchte, komplett mit dem anderen Jungen zu verschmelzen, suchte nach der Einheit, die sie die ganze Nacht gehabt hatten, aber es war zu spät; sie waren aufgewacht. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... und das zweite Update für heute, weil's so schön war


	8. Fathers

Die Reue war noch schlimmer, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Jeder konnte es sehen. Sie starrten ihn ja sowieso schon an. Bei jedem Plakat der beschissenen Weibervereinigung von der Schlampe Jessica Davis, an dem er vorbei lief, tuschelten die Umstehenden. Würde er ausrasten? Hielt die starre Maske, die er sich über seine zitternden Gesichtszüge geklebt hatte? Oder war er weich geworden wie ein alter Kampfhund, dessem Herrchen das Hirn weggeblasen worden war, führerlos und desorientiert?

_Mourn The Survivors, Not The Rapist!_ war überall über die Schule gepflastert worden, und ihm juckten die Finger danach, der bebrillten Fotze mit den kurzen Haaren ordentlich eine zu langen, da sie extra für ihn einen der Fetzen an seinen Spind geheftet hatte.

So viel Wut. Ihm war schlecht, er fror, seine Hände zitterten in der Erwartung, es beim Training später rauslassen zu können, aber nicht einmal das war ihm vergönnt; kurz vor Beginn der ersten Stunde kamen zwei Bullen in die Umkleide und begannen, die Spinde zu durchsuchen. Es war nur dem absoluten Zufall zu verdanken, dass er seinen Scheiß zuletzt im Schulgebäude gelassen hatte und sie nichts bei ihm fanden. Dafür wurde Luke hochgenommen und eine halbe Stunde später hatten die Bullen die Erlaubnis, die komplette Schule zu durchsuchen, in der Tasche.

Das Training war bis auf weiteres erstmal gestrichen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Montgomery sich, wie zur Hölle eine durchschnittliche Schule innerhalb von zwei Jahren so viel Scheiße durchmachen konnte.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als die beschissene Schule seine Zuflucht gewesen war. Ja, er hatte auch hier einstecken müssen; Mathe, Naturwissenschaften, Prüfungen von Geschichtswissen und Vokabeltests, immer der Druck, neben der Arbeit bei seinem Vater am Wochenende mindestens Cs zu schaffen, damit er in den Teams bleiben konnte, aber hier war sein Zuhause gewesen. Mindestens genauso sehr wie das Poolhaus und die Couch bei Bryce, die irgendwann _seine_ , nicht Justins, gewesen war.

Schule war unangenehm geworden, nachdem die Tapes hochgegangen waren; Schule war scheiße geworden, nachdem Bryce gewechselt hatte; Schule war unerträglich, seit seine aufgedunsene Leiche in einem Kühlhaus aufgebahrt worden war.

Aber was machte es schon noch, wenn man ehrlich war? Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sein Vater nicht schon besoffen war, sobald er nach Hause kam, und ihm die Geschichte abkaufte, die er sich für seine Abwesenheit gestern aus dem Arsch gezogen hatte, ansonsten gingen sie heute in die zweite Runde. Und, verdammt, Monty war so wütend, dass er zurückschlagen würde, sobald sein Alter ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal einen _cabro_ nannte. Es war für ihn vollkommen unverständlich, wie Leute wie Winston oder Tony Padilla komplett komfortabel mit dieser Seite von sich leben konnten und sich nicht daran störten, anders zu sein, klar, aber er würde sich nicht weiter für etwas beschimpfen lassen, gegen dass er fünf Jahre lang angekämpft hatte. Genug war genug.

_Natürlich_ war es vor Allem Wunschdenken. Die Macht der Gewohnheit war nicht einfach zu besiegen, wenn man bis in die kleinsten Muskelfasern angespannt und vollkommen unterzuckert war, illegale Supplemente in seinem Auto versteckte und den kompletten gestrigen Tag damit verbracht hatte, sich an die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person zu gewöhnen, die schwuler war als _er_ jemals auf den Fluren der Liberty High erlaubt hätte, Ryan Shaver ausgeschlossen.

Es dauerte bis zur ersten Stunde nach dem Lunch, dann hatte er fünf Leute als _Schwuchtel_ oder _gay_ oder _Schwanzlutscher_ bezeichnet, und er gab auf. Es war Selbstschutz, keine Selbstbezichtigung, versuchte er sich einzureden, es machte den Leuten nicht so viel aus wie es ihm etwas ausmachte, aber es war reine Augenwischerei.

_‚Wenn du wirklich mit dieser Scheiße umgehen willst, dann bring es in Ordnung.‘_

Winston wäre enttäuscht von ihm, ganz sicher.

Es stimmte, er hatte Tyler in Ruhe gelassen, seit Alex ihn bedroht hatte – der Junge war schon halb bescheuert gewesen, bevor er sich das Hirn aus dem Schädel gepustet hatte – aber alles andere war schier undenkbar. Charlie schaute immer misstrauischer und die Jungs hielten zu ihm, keine Frage, aber er hatte nach dem letzten Jahr jeden Grund, das ganze Familiengetue in Frage zu stellen. Die Hälfte von ihnen hatte irgendwelche halbohnmächtige Bitches im Clubhaus gebumst, aber alle Beweise, mit denen man Leute zum Dichthalten zwingen konnte, waren verschwunden und seit Bryce, der König des zweifelhaften Konsens, ihn vor seinem Tod verstoßen hatte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, dass die anderen das mit Tyler einfach so hinnehmen würden, wenn es herauskam.

Long story short, das Wasser stand ihm bis zum Hals.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als irgendwie zu überleben, so, wie es schon immer gewesen war. Man kam alleine auf die Welt und man verließ sie auch wieder alleine. Was dazwischen kam, war reines Glück. Aber Monty hatte über die vier letzten Tage etwas gefunden, wofür sich die achtzehn Jahre Kampf davor gelohnt hatten.

Er glaubte nicht an höhere Gerechtigkeit, eigentlich, aber konnte es wirklich _Zufall_ sein, dass Bryce gegangen und Winston zeitgleich an seine Seite getreten war? Konnte es Willkür sein, dass er auf so vielen Ebenen von Anfang an in die Scheiße gegriffen hatte, nur um jetzt inmitten des ganzen Drecks gefunden zu werden?

_Gott, dich hat’s echt erwischt, was?_

Über jeden seiner Kumpel hätte er sich ohne Zweifel auf diese Art und Weise lustig gemacht, und definitiv noch ein _Ist sie so gut, die Bitch?_ hinterhergeschoben. Jetzt konnte er es kaum noch ertragen, so zu denken, obwohl es so schwer war, den Hohn abzulegen.

_So_ schwer.

Was machte Winston wohl gerade? Lernte er noch, verzweifelt Gleichungen vor sich hin kritzelnd und so aufgeputscht vom Kaffee, dass seine Lippen zitterten, oder hatte er sich kurzerhand ein weiteres asiatisches Gehirn gekauft, um seine mathematische Legasthenie auszugleichen?

Monty schnaubte, in sich selbst hineinlächelnd. Seine Häme war ein erbärmlicher Versuch, sich selbst davon abzulenken, dass er sofort alles in Kauf genommen hätte, um jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sein zu können und neben dem Vollidioten unendliche Zahlenketten nach bescheuerten griechischen Buchstaben umzustellen, bis sie beide keine Ahnung mehr hatten, was sie da eigentlich taten, aber er musste nach Hause. Er _musste_. Einen weiteren Tag konnte er nicht durch irgendeine erdachte Scheißlüge entschuldigen, und irgendwie tat nichts mehr weh als zu wissen, dass er diese Nacht alleine sein würde, genauso wie die letzte. Wenigstens hatte er sich aber gestern noch einbilden können, Winston an seinem Körper zu riechen, während er stumm in seinem dunklen Zimmer an die Decke gestarrt hatte.

Vermisste Winston ihn? So sehr, wie Monty ihn vermisste?

So schlimm es klang, Bryces Verlust hatte eine Tür geöffnet, und Montgomery würde sie nicht zufallen lassen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, aus Angst zurückzuweichen, denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sich eine solche Chance kein weiteres Mal ergeben würde. Er musste alles auf eine Karte setzen; entweder Winston war es, _der Eine_ , oder der Zug wäre abgefahren.

Kein Wunder also, dass ihm alles seltsam schwammig vorkam, substanzlos wie im Traum. Sie würden Bryce am Sonntag in die Erde legen, das war das Einzige, was noch wirklich außer Winston zählte. Er musste es bis dahin schaffen, seinem Dad auszuweichen, einen sicheren Platz für seine Steroide finden und nicht von der Schule fliegen.

Leichter gesagt als getan.

Seine Trockenfotze von einer Mathelehrerin hatte seine Fehlzeiten im letzten Trimester nämlich keineswegs vergessen und drohte ihm jetzt mit ernsthaften Konsequenzen, wenn er es nicht schaffte, einen scheißlangen, völlig überzogen aussehenden Aufgabenzettel bis nächste Woche abzuarbeiten, und zu allem Übel musste er mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sie ihn nicht mal nur mit Stoff aus diesem Semester quälen wollte, sondern sein gesamtes mathematisches Verständnis auf den Prüfstand stellen wollte.

Er war gefickt, um es kurz zu machen.

~

Er hatte, aus reiner Verzweiflung natürlich, den Rest seines Gehalts auf den Kopf gehauen, um sich ein neues Handy zu besorgen, bevor er nach Hause ging. Er würde dafür vermutlich für den Rest des Monats zu Fuß zur Schule gehen müssen, aber er musste Winston schreiben, ihn anrufen, wie auch immer. Die paar Kilometer jeden Tag waren sein geringstes Problem; er hielt es keinen weiteren verfickten Tag aus, nicht mit dem Anderen zu sprechen.

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung rief Winston nach einer kurzen Nachricht seinerseits sofort an, fast so, als hätte er nur auf ein Lebenszeichen von Monty gewartet.

„Hey.“

„Hey,“ murmelte Montgomery, seine Stimme durch sein Kopfkissen gedämpft, denn die billigen Holzwände waren dünn und sein Vater mochte es nicht, wenn er mit Leuten telefonierte, die er nicht einschätzen konnte. „...Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ganz ehrlich?“ Winston lachte, peinlich berührt und irgendwie zittrig. „Ich habe einen beschissenen Nervenzusammenbruch. Warum genau müssen wir zeigen, dass wir mit Zahlen umgehen können, wenn ich einen wunderbar ausformulierten Essay darüber schreiben kann, dass Waffen scheiße sind und unserem Land schaden? Warum soll man in allem begabt sein, wenn man ein halbwegs nützliches Talent hat?“

Monty schluckte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich seh‘ es wirklich nicht ein. Ich werde mich jetzt mit Schokolade vor den PC setzen, bis zum Erbrechen _Downton Abbey_ schauen und darüber heulen, dass du nicht da bist. Wen kümmert es schon, wenn ich durch diesen verfickten Test falle?“

Vermutlich wollte er Backup – die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme bezüglich seiner Scheißegal-Attitüde war fast fühlbar – aber Monty hörte nur ein einziges Detail.

_...darüber heulen, dass du nicht da bist_

„Vermisst du mich?“ kam es ihm unwillkürlich über die Lippen und er heulte beinahe, als Winston entnervt aufseufzte und ohne zu zögern mit „Natürlich, du Schwachkopf“ antwortete.

„Du...“ Monty räusperte sich, unangenehm berührt. Es dauerte so lange, bis er sich aus den Schalen seiner Rolle gezwängt hatte, die er den ganzen Tag eingenommen hatte, und die Welt da draußen war beängstigend und gefährlich. „Du fehlst mir auch.“

„Kannst du rüber kommen?“ kam es wie auf die Pistole geschossen und da war er, der scharfe Schmerz, der ihm vom Herzen bis in die Eingeweide schnitt.

„Mein Dad ist zuhause und er rastet aus, wenn er mitbekommt dass ich nicht hier bin.“

„Okay.“

Kurzes Zögern.

„Wie... ist bis jetzt? Kommst du zurecht?“

„Ja.“ Monty stieß konzentriert die Luft aus. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Diese Gruppe, die das Spiel platzen lassen wollte, wollen auf Bryces‘ Beerdigung demonstrieren. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Auf seiner _verfickten_ Beerdigung?“

„Wow, echt?“ Irgendetwas fiel neben Winston zu Boden und obwohl er weitersprach, fühlte Monty sich vernachlässigt. Er hatte eben Besseres zu tun, als mit ihm zu reden. „Warum? Wegen dem, was er dem Mädel angetan hat, dass sich umgebracht hat?“

„Keine Ahnung, die sind vollkommen durchgedreht,“ er seufzte genervt. „Wegen allem, schätze ich. Weil Sportler an allem schuld sind. Weil wir einen Kapitän haben, der ein verdammter Waschlappen ist und sich nicht dagegen wehrt, dass sie uns das Geld kürzen wollen. Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Bei euch ist einiges los, nicht wahr? Wir haben immer nur die Gerüchte gehört und dachten uns nur ‚Wow, das ist krasses Zeug an der Liberty‘.“

„Ja. Eben keine Bonzen-Privatschule.“ Er schnaubte und presste sich das Handy wie eine Rettungsleine ans Ohr. „Und ich halte die ganze Scheiße nicht mehr aus. Dafür, dass es die ‚ _beste Zeit des Lebens_ ‘ sein soll, haben sie mich ganz schön verarscht. Ich meine, was soll die Scheiße?“

Winston lachte. „Naja, ich habe dir auf einer Party einen geblasen, du hast mir eine reingehauen und ein halbes Jahr später sehen wir uns wieder, schlafen miteinander und schwänzen einen kompletten Tag zusammen. Es ist unkonventionell, aber ich würde es selbst im Nachhinein nicht anders wollen.“

„Ach, wirklich? Ist das so?“ Er kniff sich selbst in den Unterarm, um sich von der plötzlich aufsteigenden Wärme in seinem Magen und den brennenden Wangen abzulenken. „Kein Dinner im _Kerzenschein_?“

„Gott, bloß nicht. Ich habe den Zirkus mein ganzes Leben mitgemacht.“

„Stimmt.“ Er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte. Irgendwie war es noch schwerer, ehrliche, verletzliche Dinge übers Telefon zu sagen, als von Angesicht zu Angesicht, deshalb hörte er einige Augenblicke Winston beim Atmen zu und stellte sich vor, er würde neben ihm liegen.

War es denn zu viel verlangt?

„Weißt du, ich könnte dich entführen,“ sagte Winston plötzlich. „Dann kannst du nichts dafür. Oder ich hetzte deinem Dad die Polizei auf den Hals. Irgendetwas Illegales macht er bestimmt. Steuerhinterziehung? Schwarzarbeit? Vollbeschäftigung von Minderjährigen?“

Winston lag mit allen drei Vermutungen richtig und es war offensichtlich, dass er nur Spaß machte, aber Montys Abwehrmechanismen wurden trotzdem aktiviert, obwohl sein Vater ihm – an sich – nicht gleichgültiger sein könnte.

„Das tust du _nicht_ , Winston. Ich habe nicht vor, den Rest der Highschool unter einer Brücke zu schlafen,“ er hatte absolut nicht beabsichtigt, das rauszuhauen, deshalb sprach er schnell und ohne zu zögern weiter, so als wäre nichts gewesen. „Meine Mutter verhungert außerdem, wenn kein Mann im Haus ist und es bringt mir auch nichts, vorzeitig enterbt zu werden, wenn du _eh_ in einem halben Jahr abhaust.“

„Ich könnte arbeiten. Bevor ich zur Uni gehe, meine ich.“ Monty schnaubte abfällig, aber Winston ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. „Was? Siehst du mich nicht schon bei _Dunkin Donuts_ den Boden kehren und dünne Lattes zusammenrühren?“

„Nein,“ erwiderte Monty prompt. „Du weißt nicht einmal, was ein Kehrblech ist, du Spast.“

„Fordere mich ruhig heraus. Ich werde dich noch überraschen.“

„Ach ja? Womit?“

Winston kicherte leise. „Mit meiner außergewöhnlichen Hartnäckigkeit, wenn ich etwas will.“

Ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen – verdammt, er hatte sich seit dem verronnenen Mittwoch in dem großen, kalten Haus nicht glücklicher gefühlt. „Und was willst du?“

„Dir sagen, dass ich dich wirklich mag.“

Manchmal fiel es Monty _wirklich_ schwer zu glauben, dass der andere Junge ein Problem mit Angst haben sollte.

„Ja?“ Er bemühte sich, ausdruckslos zu bleiben, wirklich, aber nichts konnte über den Fakt hinwegtäuschen, dass ihm soeben scharf die Luft entwich und sein Gesicht die Farbe einer sehr reifen Tomate annahm. „Vorsicht, nur weil du morgen Mathe schreibst, heißt das nicht, dass du hier jetzt irgendwelche letzten Worte loswerden musst.“

Winston schnaubte auf die Art und Weise, die einen verbalen Mittelfinger enthielt. „Ich weiß, Trottel. Ich mag dich trotzdem wirklich.“ 

„Okay.“ _Definitiv_ nicht okay.

„Denk darüber nach, ja?“ Zittriges Einatmen am anderen Ende der Leitung, das erste Anzeichen von Unsicherheit.

„Okay.“

„Gut. Cool.“

„Ja.“

„Na dann...“

„Warte.“

„...Ja?“

Sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass es stehen bleiben würde, wenn es so weiter ging, und er wollte zögern, wollte das Tempo rausnehmen, wollte nicht _verzweifelt_ klingen, aber die Welt blieb stehen, sobald er die Lippen öffnete, und er _musste_ es sagen, wenn sie sich weiterdrehen sollte. Wenn auch tief in seinem Kissen vergraben.

„Ich mag dich auch.“

Winston atmete rasselnd aus und schwieg für einige Sekunden, dann lachte er mit einer Mischung aus berstender Erleichterung und verunsicherter Peinlichkeit, und die Sonne ging wieder einmal angesichts der ehrlichen Freude in seiner Stimme auf.

„Echt?“

„Ich sag’s garantiert nicht nochmal, Pisser.“

„Ist ja gut. Trottel.“

„Wichser.“

„Hey!“ Winston schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Ich leg‘ gleich auf, wenn du dich nicht mäßigst.“

„Ist vielleicht besser so,“ Monty vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer im Kissen. „Besser wird’s nämlich nicht.“

„Na dann...“

„Na dann.“

„ _Au_ _revoir_.“

„Das klingt ganz schön schwul.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ganz Frankreich schwul ist, aber du hast recht, man kann hoffen.“

„Hmpf.“

Winston prustete. „Wünsch mir Glück. Vielleicht lege ich doch noch ‘ne Nachtschicht ein und versuche herauszufinden, was Vektoren sind. Schlaf gut.“

„...Du auch später.“ Es war seltsam, aufzulegen, und er wollte, er _musste_ es herauszögern und sich ein kleines bisschen länger an der warmen Stimme in seinem Ohr festhalten. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du kapiert hast, wozu man Vektoren braucht, ich muss das auch demnächst wissen.“

„Wozu?“

Er seufzte. „Schlampe von einer Mathelehrerin. Aufgabenzettel. Abgabe nächsten Montag.“

„Au weia.“

„Jup.“

„Na dann.“

„Leg schon auf, los.“

„Warum tust du’s nicht?“

„Wer muss denn noch lernen?“

Winston seufzte wehleidig. „Ich will nicht.“

„Das tut mir aber leid.“

„Sollte es. Kannst du nicht vielleicht doch rüberkommen?“

„Nein.“

„Bitte?“

„Nein, Winston.“

„Ich könnte dich abholen.“

„Bloß nicht. Bei deinem Auto? Allein der Motor klingt homo, ganz zu schweigen von dem Lack.“

Er kicherte verhalten. „Was soll ich sagen? Mein Dad wollte mir eine Freude machen, schätze ich.“

„Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht, ob er vielleicht...“

„Nein, ich ziehe es vor, _nicht_ darüber nachzudenken, danke der Nachfrage. Kannst du morgen kommen?“

„Du bist eine ziemliche Klette.“

„Autsch. Jetzt bin ich aber verletzt.“

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht.“

„Na gut.“

„Ich leg jetzt auf. Ruf nicht an und verkack’s morgen ordentlich, dann wird’s nichts mit der Uni und du musst hier bleiben und auf ein verdammtes kalifornisches College gehen, so wie der ganze Rest normaler Menschen auch.“

„Ich bin geschmeichelt, aber die Aufnahme ist schon durchgelaufen. Mein SAT-Ergebnis und die letzten Zeugnisse waren entscheidend.“

„Schön für dich, Streber. Bis dann.“

„Bis dann, Casanova.“

„Spast.“

„Macho.“

Kopfschüttelnd beendete Montgomery den Anruf und pfefferte das Telefon daraufhin in die Ecke. Es war wieder einmal wirklich bemerkenswert, wie frustrierend und gleichzeitig wohltuend ein Gespräch mit ihm sein konnte, und er war an sich nicht bereit dafür, in die zerfressende Stille seines Zimmers zurückzukehren. Seine Glieder zitterten und sein Herz schlug wild – es war in gewisser Weise ganz genauso, wie er es befürchtet hatte, nachdem man das erste Mal Blut gekostet hatte, war es vorbei mit der Maskerade, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er überhaupt den heutigen Tag überlebt hatte – kurzum, er war für alles _außer_ Schlaf zu haben.

War sein alter Herr schon hackedicht in sich zusammengesackt, zwei Bier auf dem Rückweg und die tägliche 0,5 Liter-Flasche Billigwodka vom _Blue Spot Liquor Store_ in den ersten zehn Minuten auf der Couch geext?

Es war zu hoffen. Monty hatte Hunger und wollte die Luft testen, denn vielleicht – wenn sein Dad tatsächlich nicht mehr ansprechbar im Delirium lag – konnte er tatsächlich davonschleichen und Winston anrufen. Sicher, er hatte eine Klausur morgen und er selbst musste sich zumindest irgendwann an der Liberty blicken lassen, um seine Mathelehrerin nicht noch weiter anzupissen, aber vielleicht... ja, vielleicht.

Er hatte Pech.

Monty hatte sich gerade angezogen und war aus der Zimmertür herausgetreten, ganz langsam und bedächtig mit den vorsichtigen Bewegungen, die minimalen Lärm verursachten, da wurde sein Fluchtversuch bemerkt.

„Junge... Verdammt, wo willst du hin?“

Er fluchte unterdrückt und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Hey, Dad.“

„Spar dir das, du kleiner Mistkerl. Streichst du wieder herum? Gibst das hartverdiente Geld deines Vaters aus?“ Er hickste und gab ihm grunzend zu verstehen, dass er gefälligst ins Wohnzimmer kommen sollte, denn wenn es eine Sache gab, die sein alter Herr hasste, dann war es eine Wand zu beschimpfen. Ein glasiger, aber nicht weniger verachtender Blick, einmal von oben bis unten. „Oder suchst du nach einer kleinen Schwuchtel, die dich will? Eine Tunte, die,“ er rülpste. „...die es dir so richtig besorgt? Verfluchte Scheiße, wie kannst du in den Spiegel schauen, Junge? Was soll aus dir werden?“

„Dad, ich will nur pissen,“ erwiderte er und hasste sich selbst dafür, wie defensiv und seicht er klang. Es war halbwegs an ihm abgeperlt, als er sich noch vorgemacht hatte, dass sein Vater es keineswegs wissen konnte und nur die schlimmsten Beschimpfungen verwendete, die er – ein grober, ungebildeter Mann, den die Gesellschaft vergessen hatte – kannte, aber seit selbst _er_ es nicht mehr schaffte, den Schein zu wahren, war er empfindlicher geworden.

_Wie ein verdammtes Mädchen._

Sein Vater _musste_ es wissen. Er hatte es in ihm gesehen, seit er zehn Jahre alt war, hatte versucht, ihn durch Härte umzupolen, aber Montgomery hatte versagt. Sicher, er hatte es geschafft, die Maske aufzusetzen und sich eine Schale zuzulegen, die alles, _nur nicht das_ , vermuten ließ, aber es war nicht bis in sein Innersten gedrungen.

Er hatte, wenn er es zugeben würde, neben der Scham, die sich in seinen Knochen bis ins Mark hinunter eingebrannt hatte, fast Mitleid mit dem besoffenen, rotwangigen Mann vor sich. Sein Vater war ein erbärmlicher Mensch, ein Diktator in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, aber seinen Sohn zu dem werden zu sehen, was man als das Abartigste der Welt betrachtete, musste selbst für sein vom Alkohol zerstörtes Gehirn schlimm sein.

Dann – fast so, als hätte sein alter Herr sein Zögern gerochen – begannen die tiefliegenden Augen in dem gegerbten Gesicht bösartig zu glitzern, und Montgomery hätte am liebsten jeden verständnisvollen Gedanken zurückgenommen, den er jemals bezüglich des Innenlebens seines Vaters gehabt hatte.

„Weißt du, Junge,“ Alkoholdunst schlug ihm entgegen, als er sich bedächtig und genießerisch über die Lippen leckte, bevor er seine nächste Gemeinheit ausstieß. „Ich habe tatsächlich anfangs gedacht, dass du in jedem beschissenen Sportteam deiner verfickten Schule bist, weil’s gut für einen Mann ist, Dampf abzulassen. Sich auszupowern. Aber jetzt... Ihr seid in Echt ein verdammter Schwuchtelverein. Hat dein reicher Freund dir den Kopf verdreht und dich glauben lassen, dass du was Besonderes bist? Der, der jetzt abgekratzt ist? Du hast ihm vor jedem Spiel einen geblasen, jede Wette, und deshalb spielst du immer so halbwarm.“

Montgomery de la Cruz Senior war definitiv schon kreativer mit seinen Anschuldigungen und Beschimpfungen gewesen, aber die Erwähnung von Bryce war zu viel. Von Null auf Hundert war sie da, sein alter Freund der Zorn, und es war urplötzlich egal, dass er eben noch nach seinem Gespräch mit Winston für seine Verhältnisse unglaublich entspannt gewesen war.

„Hör zu, du verdammtes Stück Scheiße,“ es war unklug, denn sein Alter hatte sich in seinem jetzigen Zustand alle Hemmungen weggesoffen, aber sein Blut kochte. Er konnte nicht anders. Er war selten wütender gewesen und hatte schon aus nichtigeren Gründen auf andere Leute eingedroschen. „Du hälst jetzt die Fresse. Du redest so nicht, _niemals_ , über Bryce Walker. Ich bringe dich _um_ , wenn du es tust.“

Und sein Vater lachte wie das widerwärtige Stück, das er nun einmal war, und Monty verlor jede Kontrolle, die er irgendwie und irgendwann noch über sich selbst hatte, als sein Dad den hämischen Mund erneut öffnete.

„Du bedrohst mich? Deinen Vater? Der, der dir dein widerliches Leben geschenkt hat? Sohn, ich hätte mehr Schiss vor den Krallen einer Transe als vor dir.“

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, machte er einen Satz nach vorne und hieb mit der geballten Faust in das schwammige Gesicht seines Vaters. Es klatschte auf ekelerregende Weise, der letzte Bodensatz der Wodkaflasche in der Hand seines Dads ergoss sich über die Couch, in der Küche gab seine Mutter einen erstickten Schrei von sich und er schlug zu, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, sooft wie er konnte, bis sein alter Herr mit der Perfektion jahrelanger Übung nach seiner Kehle griff und erbarmungslos zudrückte, bis er nach Luft ringend aufhörte. Monty war kein fairer Schläger, sicher nicht, aber sein Vater spürte kaum etwas mit seinem vollen Tank und zuckte nicht wie jeder andere an seiner Stelle zurück, wenn man ihm die Nase brach, von daher war es schon irgendwie ungerecht.

„Hurensohn,“ würgte er zischend hervor, dann drosch sein alter Herr ihm mit der Faust seitlich an den Wangenknochen vorbei ins Gesicht, seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander, sein Kiefer knackte bedrohlich und er verlor fast das Gleichgewicht.

_Niemals zu Boden gehen,_ war die ungeschriebene Regel seines Lebens gewesen, denn wenn man es doch tat, wurden einem die Organe zerquetscht und man sah am nächsten Tag so aus, dass Leute wie Winston in Tränen ausbrachen, aber er konnte sich kaum halten, als er ein weiteres Mal geschlagen wurde, diesmal auf die andere Seite. In seinen Ohren klingelte es. Sein Vater wollte eine Wiederholung von Montag, so viel war klar, und er würde dem Bastard auf keinen Fall geben was er wollte.

Ganz egal, ob seine Mutter sich vermutlich heulend unter dem Küchentisch versteckte und bei jedem Schlag zusammenzuckte und greinte.

In seinem Mund schmeckte es nach Eisen und Kupfer und irgendwo links war ein Zahn locker. „Hurensohn,“ wiederholte er und spuckte den blutigen Speichel extra in Richtung des Sofas, welches seit jeher der Thron seines Vaters gewesen war, dann packte er ihn, steckte stumm einen weiteren Fausthieb ein und ließ sein Knie in Richtung Magen seines alten Herren schnellen. Monty Senior klappte ächzend wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen, Spucke flog durch die Luft und er würgte, aber Monty ließ sich nicht bescheißen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater sich seine Hemmungen zunutze gemacht hatte, die im Vergleich zu seinen eigenen noch relativ hoch waren. Er zog ihm die Füße unterm Leib weg und schickte ihn mit einem Schlag in Richtung Luftröhre hinterrücks aufs Kreuz, dann drosch er auf die hässliche Visage seines Vaters ein, genoss das befriedigende Geräusch von knackenden Knochen und dem rauschenden Blut in seinen Ohren. Monty verlor sich in der einfachen Abfolge von Ausholen und Zuschlagen und wollte nie wieder zurückkehren; sein Vater konnte verrecken, so wenig kümmerte es ihn.

Kaum zu glauben, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er nie zurückgeschlagen hatte. Wann war es passiert? Nach der Sache mit dem Hammer letzten Frühling? Als er kapiert hatte, dass er eines Tages versehentlich totgeprügelt werden würde, wenn er sich nicht wehrte, auch wenn sein Vater sich nach ausgeschlafenem Rausch häufig nicht an die Prügel erinnerte, die er von seinem Sohn bekam?

„Hört auf, hört auf!“ rief seine Mutter jammernd aus der Küche und vermutlich hatte sie das Gesicht verzweifelt in den Händen vergraben, aber er hatte den Kanal voll.

„Halt die Schnauze, Fotze!“ brüllte er zurück und pfiff darauf, dass ihr Mann ihr gestern in Ermanglung seines Sohnes als Boxsack zwei Finger gebrochen hatte, denn, mal ehrlich, wer gebar im Zeitalter von Pillen schon für einen solchen Wichser Kinder und tat auch noch so, als ob das alles schon irgendwie klappen würde. Sie blieb danach tatsächlich still, oh Wunder. 

Sein Vater sollte ihn dafür jedoch noch einmal überraschen.

„Sprich nicht so mit deiner Mutter, undankbarer Mistkerl,“ er stieß ihn überraschend kräftig von sich und kam schwankend auf die Beine – eins musste man ihm lassen, er wusste wirklich wie man sich vernünftig prügelte – und Monty hätte ihn dafür ausgelacht, wenn sein Kiefer nicht so verfickt wehgetan hätte. 

„Ernsthaft, Dad? Jetzt kommst du damit? Hast du dir mal ihre Hand angeschaut? Oder hast du im Suff vergessen, wie du sie neulich die Treppe runtergeschubst hast, du Untermensch?“

Anstelle einer Antwort traf ihn eine erstaunlich koordinierte Backpfeife. Der Zahn kippelte gefährlich in seiner Wurzel.

_Würde Winston genauso über Zahnlücken heulen wie über blaue Flecken, oder ging das zu weit?_

Wenigstens war der kritische Kandidat an der Seite versteckt, er würde unter keinen Umständen wie ein Kleinkind ohne Schneidezähne durch die Gegend laufen.

„Ich könnte dich einfach rausschmeißen, Sohn,“ sein Vater fuchtelte wild mit Händen umher und seine Pupillen zuckten, ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass ihm langsam schwindelig wurde. „Mir egal. Erfrier, verhungere, verkauf‘ deinen wertlosen Arsch. Dein reicher Freund ist tot und du kannst nirgendwo hin. Ich würd’s mir überlegen, bevor ich eine dicke Lippe riskiere.“

Er nuschelte und lallte und Monty würde ihn nicht verstehen, wenn sein Vater nicht die meiste Zeit in diesem Zustand anzutreffen war, aber er hatte ab jetzt eine ehrliche Chance; dem Alten war schlecht von der Mischung aus Alkohol, Bewegung und Schmerz, und er würde nicht lange durchhalten, wenn sie richtig anfangen würden.

„Was ist mit dir, Dad?“ gab er deshalb herausfordernd zurück. „Würdest du noch leben, wenn deine Frau nicht das Geld abzweigen würde, dass für die Miete und Strom überbleiben sollte, oder wären wir alle verhungert, weil du lieber Schnaps säufst als beschissene Lebensmittel einzukaufen?“

Sein Vater holte schwankend aus und verfehlte ihn diesmal, einen frustrierten, überraschter Ausruf auf den Lippen.

„Was ist, Dad? Hattest du etwa zu viel? Steht’s dir bis zur Kimme?“

„So redest du nicht mit mir, du kleiner Mistkerl. Nicht mit deinem Vater. Du Dieb. Du Verbrecher. Du...“ Die dunklen Augen glitzerten voller betrunkener Verachtung und er war im Begriff, den zweitgrößten Fehler seines Lebens zu machen, gleich nach der Entscheidung, Kinder zu zeugen. „Du verdammte Tuntennutte, ich halt’s nicht aus, dich anzuschauen!“

Montgomery rammte ihm das Knie in die Lenden, ignorierte das ohrenbetäubende Aufheulen, packte den Alten bei den Haaren und drückte ihn aufs Sofa herunter, wo er ächzend und sich krümmend liegenblieb. Vorerst. Monty brauchte Zeit, musste sichergehen, dass seine Mutter nicht hereinplatzte und versuchte, sie auseinanderzubringen – sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich – und er brauchte den Schlagstock, den sein Vater irgendwann einmal gegen ‚Immigrantendiebe‘ angeschafft hatte, wenn er sich nicht die Knöchel auf die Art und Weise kaputt machen wollte, die man nicht verstecken konnte. Nicht vor Bryce – _nicht mehr_ – nicht vor Winston, nicht vor Coach Kerba.

Die brennende Wut war etwas abgeklungen, aber alles in ihm dürstete nach Erleichterung, nach Befriedigung, nach dem süchtig machenden Gefühl, jemandem so wehzutun, wie einem selbst Schmerz zugefügt worden war, und er war unter keinen Umständen stark genug, es zu stoppen. Er _wollte_ es nicht stoppen. Er war nicht der Typ, über verlorene Chancen zu heulen, aber, _fuck_ , sein alter Herr hatte ihm beigebracht, auf die gleiche Art und Weise grausam zu sich selbst zu sein, wie er es zu allen anderen sein konnte. Er hatte ihm Angst und Abscheu vor sich selbst beigebracht, wenn es eigentlich immer so sein könnte wie in dem Protzschloss auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Er hatte es ihm unmöglich gemacht, auf verdammt nochmal _normale_ Art und Weise um seinen verfluchten besten Freund zu trauern, weil er zu viel Angst davor hatte, prompt für eine Schwuchtel gehalten zu werden.

Mit neuem Zorn im Magen verschloss er die Küchentür, ohne auf die verzweifelt heulende Frau am Fenster zu achten, rannte in das Zimmer, dass er zehn Minuten zuvor aus den besten Beweggründen verlassen hatte, durchwühlte seine Sachen, erinnerte sich daran, dass er das unsägliche Ding zuletzt in seinem Schrank gelassen hatte, und kehrte dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Sein Blut kochte, schäumte, quoll förmlich über.

Nur war das Objekt seiner Wut nicht mehr da.

Verwirrt und aus dem Konzept gebracht suchten seine Augen hektisch den Raum ab. Die Wodkaflecken auf dem Sofabezug waren noch nicht getrocknet und die ausgezogenen Schuhe seines Vaters waren immer noch achtlos in die Ecke gekickt. Der Bastard konnte nicht weit sein, so viel war sicher.

„Wo bist du, Arschloch?“ murmelte er mit taubem Kiefer, und dann hörte er es.

Sein Vater musste in dem Gedanken nach draußen gerannt sein, dass sein Sohn versuchte, mit dem Auto zu fliehen, und schrie nun aus Leibeskräften Obszönitäten auf Spanisch und Englisch durch die Nachbarschaft.

Wie gut, dass es niemanden in der Straße wirklich scherte. Geschrei, Schläge, lautstarke Streits und hin und wieder Schüsse gehörten zum Alltag und niemandem kümmerte es, was außerhalb des eigenen Gartenzauns passierte. Heute sollte es sein Glück sein.

„Beweg deinen Arsch hierher, Hurensohn, beweg deinen verdammten Arsch hierher! Wenn du jetzt abhaust, kleine Tunte, dann war’s das! Kein Geld, kein Bett, gar nichts kriegst du noch! Hörst du, Schwuchtel? Hörst du? Gott _verdammte_ Scheiße!“

Es ging schier endlos so weiter, vermischte sich mit dem gedämpften Wehklagen seiner Mutter aus der Küche und schlug immer wieder in kaum verständliches Spanisch um, von dem Montys vor Zorn und Scham rotangelaufene Ohren klingelten. Es war genug, es war sowas von genug. Er würde platzen, wenn er nicht genau jetzt jede noch bestehende Schranke überwand und seinem Vater das antat, was er zahllose Male selbst eingesteckt hatte.

Seltsam, dass es ihm verdammt schwer fiel, alles einzureißen und nichts, _absolut gar nichts_ , gegenüber seinem Vater zurückzuhalten, so wie er es sonst aus nichtigeren Gründen tat, wenn es ihn packte. Montgomery selbst hatte mehr Knochenbrüche und Gehirnerschütterungen von den Schlägen und Tritten seines alten Herren gehabt, als er sich erinnern konnte, warum also zitterte irgendetwas in ihm, fast so, als hätte er Angst?

„Alter Wichser,“ seine Stimme bebte, während sein Griff um den Schlagstock nur noch fester wurde.

Wenn er jetzt einknickte, konnte er auch gleich gehen. Wollte er das? Wollte er das Zuhause aufgeben, dass sein erbärmliches Leben in irgendeiner Weise coverte? Hatte er den Mumm, wie Justin auf die Straße zu gehen und am Boden der Gesellschaft anzukommen, für jeden klar sichtbar?

Nein; er hatte also keine andere Wahl, als seinen Platz weiterhin zu behaupten und mit gebrochenen Knochen zu bezahlen.

Im nächsten Moment, gerade als in ihm alles lauter denn je tobte, verstummte das Geschrei seines Vaters und die Nacht blieb gespenstisch still zurück.

Er fürchtete sich, zitterte, Angst und Hass wie ein feuriger Malstrom unter seiner Haut, wütendes Brennen in seinem Magen, Schwindel, er rang, er kämpfte, er _wollte_ , aber...

Nichts aber.

Monty trat entschlossen über das zersplitterte Glas vor der Eingangstür, blinzelte in die schummrige Dunkelheit hinaus und machte den zusammengesackten Körper seines Vaters mit zusammengekniffenen Augen als das schlaffe Bündel staubiger Arbeitskleidung auf der Erde aus, das wie tot dalag. Er war ins Delirium hinüber geglitten, endlich, und auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sein Vater morgen noch wissen würde, wer ihm das beschissene Kreuz gebrochen hatte, würde es zumindest _ihm_ etwas Befriedigung verschaffen.

Er stieß angewidert mit dem Fuß nach der Schulter des zusammengesunkenen Mannes, erntete nicht mehr als ein leises Schnarchen, wollte erbost auf ihn eintreten, ihn mit ins Haus zurückzehren und das kaputtgesoffene Hirn aus dem Schädel schlagen – für jedes Jahr, das er mit ihm erlebt hatte, eine gebrochene Rippe, _mindestens_ – dann blickte er auf, eigentlich nur um sicherzugehen, dass doch keiner zusah, und erstarrte wie vom Donner gerührt.

_Was zum Henker..._

„Fuck, was zur Hölle macht _ihr_ hier??“

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser beschissene Hurensohn Clay Jensen mit seiner dämlichen Kuh von einem Hannah-Baker-Ersatz starrten ihn von der andere Straßenseite aus mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, und er hätte sich über die nackte Furcht in ihren Gesichtern gefreut, wenn sie nicht um halb zwölf Uhr nachts vor seinem Haus gestanden hätten, der bescheuerte Prius wie ein Schild zwischen ihnen.

Er hatte mehr als Lust, ihnen beiden den Schädel einzuschlagen; Jensen, weil er für einen dürren Nerd unglaublich viel Ärger in den letzten paar Monaten angestellt hatte, und die Dunkelhäutige mit dem lächerlichen britischen Akzent, weil sie ihn grundsätzlich ankotzte. War sie nicht sogar mit Jessica Davis halbnackt wie eine Bande berauschter Cracknutten übers Feld gesprungen, als sie das Spiel am Freitag gesprengt hatten?

Jensen blickte hektisch zwischen ihm und seiner Begleiterin hin und her – er schien zu kapieren, dass Montgomery in w _irklich_ schlechter Stimmung war, und er wollte den Helden für die Fotze spielen, ganz sicher – und Monty hätte sich über ihn lustig gemacht, bevor er beide zu Brei zerschlug, aber da war noch etwas in den Gesichtern der beiden, das ihn aus dem Konzept brachte. Aus irgendeinem hirnrissigen Grund schienen sie beide fest davon überzeugt, ein Recht darauf zu haben, um Mitternacht vor dem Grundstück herumzuspionieren, und natürlich enttäuschten sie nicht damit, es ihm schnellstmöglich unter die Nase zu reiben.

Clay druckste irgendetwas Dämliches vor sich hin, aber sein Blick war auf Ani gerichtet. Die dunklen Froschaugen des Mädels waren fest auf ihn gerichtet, und während ihr Blick zu dem vergessenen Gegenstand in seiner Hand wanderte, fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er Mädchen wie sie hasste; zu klug um sich auf grobe Art und Weise einschüchtern zu lassen, und zu dumm, um zu begreifen, dass sie nicht alleine auf der Welt waren. Sie wirkte selbstgefällig, arrogant und kalt, und obwohl er sich sonst nicht mehr um die Mädels an der Liberty scherte, als er unbedingt für den Schein musste, war sie sicher das nervigste Exemplar, das er je gesehen hatte.

„Ist das Blut?“

Und natürlich riss sie sofort das Maul auf. Forsch, so als hätte sie ein Anrecht darauf, gehört zu werden; anklagend, als hätte sie alleine den Durchblick.

„Ist es von Bryce?“

Seine Augen zuckten zu Jensen. Er traf ihn wie mit einem tückischen Schlag von der Seite und er strauchelte innerlich, versuchte zu begreifen, was sie ihm da vorwarfen, war kurz zu geschockt, um in das hämische Gelächter auszubrechen, mit welchem man naseweiße Personen wie sie am besten verunsicherte, und bekam es, selbst nachdem er sich etwas gefasst hatte, nicht wirklich überzeugend hin.

_Deswegen waren die beiden Arschlöcher also da und schnüffelten ihm hinterher..._

Selbst sein alter Herr hatte es nie geschafft, ihn so sehr zu verletzten, und während alle möglichen Gefühle in ihm tobten, bemerkte er am Rande erstaunt, dass Gewalt zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben keine wahre Option zu sein schien, um sich Luft zu machen. Sein Körper war schwer, müde von dem Handgemenge mit seinem Dad und gebeugt unter der Trauer, die er in den letzten paar Tagen energisch unterdrückt hatte, und es war so, als hätten die beiden Pisser mit ein paar unbeholfenen Worten all das aus ihm herausseziert.

„Nein, es ist meins. Und seins.“ Er nickte aggressiv zu seinem ohnmächtigen Vater herüber und starrte auf den Schlagstock in seinen Händen herunter, fast, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. „Willst du ‘ne Kostprobe, Wichser?“

Er selbst erinnerte sich gut an die Gehirnerschütterung, die ihn drei Tage lang kotzend über die Toilettenschüssel gezwungen hatte. Wann war es gewesen? Nachdem er zum ersten Mal auf der Wache verhört worden war? Wegen dem Bullshit mit der Zeugeneinschüchterung? Oder noch davor, wegen der Anzeige von ihm und Scott, als sie noch Sophomores waren und ein paar Biere hatten mitgehen lassen?

„Nein, danke,“ murmelte Clay und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er es geschafft hätte, ihn im Frühling zu überfahren, denn der misstrauische und gleichzeitig mitleidige Blick, mit dem er traktiert wurde, war zu viel für ihn.

_Wusste Jensen in seinem verblendeten Erbsenhirn noch irgendwo, warum der ganze Scheiß überhaupt angefangen hatte? Und warum es so bescheuert war, dass er auf rollende Köpfe bestanden hatte, wenn das Mädel, für das er so erbärmlich geschwärmt hatte,_ mausetot _war?_

„Er war mein _bester_ Freund, du Arschloch. Lasst mich ja in Ruhe!“

Sie waren bestürzt, alle beide, und obwohl sie sonst unter besten Umständen nicht mehr als Abscheu für ihn übrig hatten, versetze ihn ihr verächtliches Bedauern in Rage. Mit knackenden Knöcheln und wütendem Schnauben wandte er sich ab und ging zurück in den Schutz des Hauses, denn selbst seine heulende Mutter und die nervenden Fragen seines Vaters am nächsten Morgen konnten ihn nicht mehr schrecken, als die Blicke, die sich auf dem ganzen Weg bis zur Haustür in seinen Rücken bohrten, und das mitleidige Getuschel, dass Jensen und Ani austauschten.

Es sollte eine überaus lange, absolut schlaflose Nacht werden, die zu nichts mehr als dem Gären von Wut in seinem Magen diente, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum es mit Winston so dermaßen anders war.

~

In der gleichen Nacht, drei Stunden später, erhielt Winston von einem gewissen Clay Jensen eine DM auf Facebook, die er erst am folgenden Morgen schlaftrunken und vor Nervosität zitternd bemerkte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht auf sein Handy schauen, wollte sich nicht zusätzlich durch den explodierenden Kursgruppenchat stressen, hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, nicht hier und jetzt zu einem flennenden Bündel reinster Panik zu werden, denn, scheiße, es war _verfickte_ Mathematik, er war schlichtweg nicht gemacht für die Sprache der Zahlen, aber die Routine siegte und er überflog die Push Notifications halb automatisch, bis er an dem unbekannten Namen hängenblieb und mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Nachricht tippte.

_hey. Wir müssen reden. Es geht um Montgomery de la cruz_ – 03:12 am

_heute 5 pm Monet’s in Evergreen_ – 03:15 am

Winston konnte nicht einmal wirklich sagen, was ihm den Rest gab – der lächerliche Erpresser-Ton des fremden Typens sicher nicht, so viel stand fest – aber er reagierte völlig über, brach nicht einmal eine Stunde nach dem Aufstehen in Tränen aus, verlor den Rest der Nerven, die er sich gestern Nacht mit Schokolade mobilisiert hatte, und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich hier und jetzt mit nicht mehr als den Kleidern an seinem Leib nach Paris abzusetzen und nach den Überresten des Moulin Rouge zu suchen, dann holte er sich gewaltsam etwas zurück und zwang sich dazu, die Sache zu durchdenken.

Er war kein Idiot. Er war mit allerlei Talenten ausgestattet, er hatte Köpfchen, er konnte gut lügen, er wusste ganz genau, wie man reden musste, damit die Leute einen für selbstbewusst und kompetent hielten, und dieser Clay Jensen von der Liberty mit seinen geteilten Beiträgen von irgendwelchen Tagungen über künstliche Intelligenz konnte ihm gar nichts. 

Auch wenn er, während er eigentlich eine Klausur über die potenzierten Gemeinheiten der Algebra schreiben sollte, seine Fingernägel mit wütender Präzision abkaute, drei halbe Panikattacken niederrang, nach Nikotin dürstete und letztlich ein fast gänzlich weißes Blatt abgab, das ihn ordentlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen sollte.

Aber _fuck_.

Irgendjemand wusste es. Irgendjemand versprach sich etwas davon, Dinge zu wissen, die niemanden etwas angingen, _außer_ Monty und ihn selbst, und wer auch immer Clay Jensen war, er hatte irgendetwas Hässliches im Sinn.

Monty wäre ohne Zweifel dazu bereit, jemanden totzuschlagen, wenn die falschen Leute sein gut gehütetes Geheimnis aufdeckten, und er würde alles dafür tun, seinen Vater zumindest bis zum Abschluss in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass er den heterosexuellsten Schläger in ganz Kalifornien in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Winstons Eltern wiederum juckte es zwar nicht, was er in seiner Freizeit tat, solange er auf geschlossene Türen achtete, aber die Information, dass ihr Sohn sieben Mäuse Schmiergeld akzeptiert hatte, würde es auch für ihn ungemütlich machen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Detail dass er viel zu oft mit dem Gedanken spielte, die Uni trotz des ganzen Aufwands in den Wind zu schlagen, um mit einem psychisch instabilen Jugendstraftäter in den utopischen Sonnenuntergang zu reiten.

Auch wenn das natürlich vollkommen unrealistisch war.

Nie im Leben hätte er den Mumm, sich abgesehen von gemeinen Gedanken und eloquenten Sticheleien gegen die Erwartungen zu behaupten, die an ihn herangetragen wurden. Er war feige, schwach und heuchlerisch. Er wartete sein ganzes bisheriges Leben auf die Gelegenheit, sich eine geeignete Entschuldigung zuzulegen, um seine restlichen Lebensjahre ungezwungen durch Europa reisen zu können, traurige Schundromane zu schreiben und tagein, tagaus billigen Rotwein zu trinken. _Natürlich_ würde er zu allem Ja und Amen sagen, nach Princeton gehen, so lange studieren, bis er einen ernsthaften Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und eingewiesen werden würde.

_Wie zum Teufel konnte er es also von Monty erwarten, das Gleiche zu tun und sich von_ seiner _Scheiße loszumachen, wenn Winston seinem eigenen Vater nicht einmal bei der Auswahl eines Autos für seinen Geburtstag widersprechen konnte?_

Winston musste nachdenken, und zwar ganz schnell.

Die Trauminsel, auf die er sich mental verpflanzt hatte, brannte, und für den Zugang zu einem Feuerlöscher musste etwas geopfert werden, denn wie jeder wusste, war nichts auf der Welt umsonst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich möchte betonen, dass es mir als Autor absolut nicht gefällt, in den ganzen Shitstorm um Ani in Season 3 einzusteigen, deshalb möchte ich der Form halber betonen, dass die wenig schmeichelhafte Darstellung der Sicht meiner Charaktere geschuldet ist (gleiches gilt für die sexistisch-beleidigenden Kommentare zu Beginn des Kapitels). Liebsten Dank für euer Interesse und die netten Kommentare!


	9. The World We're Protecting

Winston hatte definitiv schlimmeres erwartet. Zumindest zuerst. Clay Jensen war unscheinbar, durchschnittlich intelligent und über weniger im Bilde, als er selbst zu glauben schien. Er hatte ihn in ein neumodisches Café im betonten _shabby chic_ nahe der Liberty bestellt, ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen bei sich, und nichts an den beiden ließ darauf schließen, dass sie auch nur irgendetwas wussten, was ihm schaden konnte.

Oder Monty.

Dann, gerade als er seine Tasse Kaffee serviert bekommen hatte, zog der Junge den Schülerausweis hervor, den er nie wiederzusehen erwartet hatte, und in seiner Brust zog sich ein fester Knoten zusammen. Um von seinen nervös zitternden Fingern abzulenken, griff er energisch nach der Milch, räusperte sich blinzelnd und verdrängte den bittersüßen Nachgeschmack, den das hellbraune Gebräu in seinem Rachen hinterließ – _‚hier, Vollidiot, du kannst auch Milch anstelle von Sahne nehmen, und gesünder ist’s auch‘ und wie um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen, hielt Monty ihm schwungvoll den Becher an die Lippen, und Winston nahm kichernd einen Schluck_ – dann ergriff er widerwillig das Stück Plastik und examinierte das abgedruckte, flache Gesicht eingehend, so als hätte er es nie zuvor gesehen.

Sie wussten nicht wirklich, welchen Sprengstoff sie gefunden hatten, aber sie hatten ihn bei den Eiern.

„Und?“

„Ich sag mal einfach, wie es ist,“ das Mädchen, Ani, sprach mit eindeutig britischem Akzent und sie lehnte sich gestikulierend über den Tisch, zu vertraut, zu selbstsicher, zu viel in ihrem gesamten Gebaren. „Wenn jemand einen Ausweis hat, auf dem jemand anderes als man selbst abgebildet ist, hat das in neunundneunzig von hundert Fällen etwas mit Täuschung zu tun. Soweit ich weiß, ist Hillcrest eine ziemliche Eliteschule. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Druck so etwas erfordert.“

Arrogante Kuh.

Winston riss sich zusammen und lächelte schmal. „Was kümmert euch das?“

„Bryce Walker war ein paar Monate bei euch, nicht wahr? Im gleichen Jahrgang wie du.“

„Stimmt.“

„Ihr kanntet euch.“ warf der Junge ein und Winston schnaubte ablehnend.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hänge nicht mit Sportlern herum, erst recht nicht, wenn sie Sexualstraftäter sind.“

Fette Lüge, aber er hatte es genau darauf angelegt und schob jeden Skrupel von sich, während er Anis Reaktion aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

Schmerz zuckte für einen Augenblick über das Gesicht des Mädels und Gram grub sich tief um ihre Augen ein, dann glätteten sich ihre Züge mit der Übung einer langjährigen Schauspielerin. Sie war gut, das musste er ihr lassen, aber nicht so gut wie er, wenn es ums Lügen ging. Er hatte etwas gegen sie in der Hand, und er würde einen Teufel tun, es nicht an passender Stelle gegen sie einzusetzen.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über Clay Jensen und Ani Was-auch-immer wandern.

_Ein ziemlich ungleiches Pärchen._

Dem Mädel lag in irgendeiner Weise etwas an Bryce Walker, während ihr Begleiter ums Verrecken nicht über den Fakt hinweg täuschen konnte, dass der Tod des Tommy-Hilfiger-Quarterback-Verschnitts ihn zutiefst erfreute. Vielleicht gerade wegen der Zuneigung der Dunkelhäutigen? Eifersucht war immerhin die größte Triebkraft hinter Hass und es sah ein Blinder, dass Clay den Boden unter den Füßen Anis küsste.

„Der Briefumschlag, in dem der Ausweis steckte,“ er wurde aus dunklen Augen ernst fixiert und er hätte ihre Entschlossenheit amüsant gefunden, wenn sie nicht den Beweis für sein gefälschtes SAT-Ergebnis in den zarten Händchen gehalten hätte. „Er war mit ‚ _er wird nicht reden_ ‘ beschriftet. Worüber genau sollst du nicht reden, Winston?“

Es störte ihn, dass sie ihn wie einen alten Freund ansprach, vertraut und kumpelhaft mit einer versteckten Spitze, so als wäre ihnen allen klar, dass er ihnen sowieso frei von der Leber weg alles erzählen würde.

_Weil er so ein netter Kerl war._

Winston ließ sich nicht gerne bestimmen und er hasste es, wenn ihm Leute zu nahe traten, die ihn unter normalen Umständen niemals interessieren würden. Aber hatte er wirklich eine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit? In Clays kryptischer Nachricht hatte es geheißen, dass es um Monty gehen sollte, und es war logisch, er war immerhin derjenige, der den Ausweis über ein halbes Jahr als Druckmittel gehabt hatte, vermutlich verschüttet zwischen ungewaschenen Sportsachen und illegalen Supplementen, bis Winston beschlossen hatte, die Sache noch einmal in die Hand zu nehmen und wider besseren Wissens sein Glück mit dem halbstarken Head Case zu versuchen. 

_hey. Wir müssen reden. Es geht um Montgomery de la cruz_ – 03:12 am

_heute 5 pm Monet’s in Evergreen_ – 03:15 am

Winstons erster Impuls war Panik darüber gewesen, dass irgendjemand ihm hinterherspioniert und von ihrem Stelldichein in den letzten paar Tagen Wind bekommen hatte, und ihm war schlecht geworden bei dem Gedanken, was diese Art des Outings mit Monty anstellen würde.

Jetzt, nachdem ihn Brians intelligentes Gesicht neben seinem eigenen Namen von der dünnen Plastikscheibe aus anlächelte, sah die Welt ganz anders aus.

Dieser verdammte Ausweis hatte die Macht, ihn richtig fertig zu machen und in die Scheiße zu reiten. Ein Anruf bei der Schuladministration und jede Klausur seiner Schullaufbahn, von den zehnminütigen Vokabeltest als Freshman zu den fetten Klausuren in den letzten Wochen, sie würden alles auseinandernehmen und überprüfen. Sie würden mit seinen Lehrern sprechen – die sich im Übrigen immer schon überrascht darüber geäußert hatten, dass seine Form stark fluktuieren konnte und man sich nie sicher war, ob Williams innerhalb einer Stunde eine halbe Doktorarbeit schrieb oder so wenig zu Papier brachte, dass man nicht sicher darüber war, ob er überhaupt ein Fünftel des Stoffes gelernt hatte – sie würden sein SAT als allererstes für ungültig erklären, und wenn es soweit war, konnte er sich eigentlich direkt den nächsten Strick suchen, denn, _hey_ , seine Eltern waren zwar nie da, aber wenn das hier rauskommen sollte, dann gnade ihm Gott.

Blinzelnd beendete er gewaltsam die Gedankenspiralen, die hinter seiner Stirn munter Schleifen der reinsten Panik drehten, und zwang sich dazu, sein bestes Poker Face aufzusetzen. Die beiden mochten ungeschickt und klobig in ihren Methoden sein, aber sie hatten ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, das musste man ihnen lassen.

Seufzend ließ er den Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. „Ihr beide scheint so viel Spaß daran zu haben, Detektiv zu spielen, wo bliebe das, wenn ich die ganze Arbeit für euch mache?“

Seine Stimme klang so hohl und er war überrascht darüber, dass sie ihn überhaupt ansatzweise ernst nahmen. Aber er musste nachdenken, verdammt. Er brauchte Zeit, die durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen, er durfte nicht panisch werden, er musste sich irgendetwas einprägsames überlegen, das möglichst nah an der Wahrheit blieb, und er musste beschissene Schadensbegrenzung betreiben.

„Mann,“ die beiden wechselten einen skeptischen Blick und Clay lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor. „Wir wollen dir nichts. Es geht uns nichts an, warum ein gefälschter Ausweis von dir existiert. Das einzige, was uns interessiert, ist der Fakt, dass Monty ihn hatte. Für Bryce etwa?“

„Und vergiss nicht,“ Ani senkte die Stimme und es überraschte Winston nicht im Geringsten, dass ihr Murmeln nicht weniger unangenehm klang als ihre normale Sprechstimme. „Das hier ist ein großes Ding.“ Sie wies auf das violette Stück Plastik. „Du gehst nach Princeton, oder? Es wäre sicher schlimm, wenn deine Aufnahme an so etwas scheitert.“

Jensen warf ihr einen verwunderten, halb geschockten Seitenblick zu – er schien nicht ganz verarbeiten zu können, dass seine Begleiterin sich als ein Profi in Erpressung erwies – aber Winston hatte verstanden.

Er hatte sie wirklich unterschätzt.

Winston zwang sich dazu, ihrem Blick ein kleines Bisschen länger standzuhalten, nur fürs Protokoll selbstverständlich, dann nahm er den Ausweis erneut in die Hand und studierte das blöde Ding ein letztes Mal. In ihm kochte es und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen kam seine Furcht bezüglich der Uni, seiner Zukunft und der verdammten Prüfungsangst wieder hoch. Verdammte Scheiße, er hatte wirklich zu viel dafür geopfert, um es jetzt alles in den Sand zu setzen. Er hatte sich den verfluchten Arsch aufgerissen, um seinen Eltern die Illusion zu bewahren, dass ihr Sohn kein Versager war. Überhaupt, woher sollte er wissen, dass er tatsächlich auf Monty bauen konnte? Wer sagte überhaupt, dass _er_ , Winston, der Zuverlässigere von ihnen beiden war?

_Und wie konnte er dumm genug sein, zu hoffen, dass die ganze Sache in irgendeiner Weise gut ausgehen würde, wenn er der größte Feigling im Umkreis von zehn Meilen war?_

Er knickte ein, für ein ganz kurzen Moment.

„Brian Chu,“ sein Herz schlug wild und obwohl sich alles in ihm verzog und er es sofort bereute, drang nichts von alldem nach draußen. Er war wirklich, _wirklich_ gut in der Scheiße geworden, viel zu gut. „Er hat mein SAT geschrieben.“

_Feigling._

War es in diesem Moment bereits zu spät gewesen, sollte er sich später fragen. Hätte er es noch irgendwie retten können? Hätte er irgendwie das Steuer herumdrehen und den beiden Schlaumeiern auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ins Gesicht spucken können?

Er fand keine Antwort, jedenfalls keine, die ihm die Schuld etwas von den Schultern nehmen und sein Gewissen beruhigen konnte. Er hatte eine Wahl in dem Moment getroffen, als er den Mund geöffnet hatte, eine bescheuerte, überstürzte, feige Wahl, getrieben von dem, was er mit der prozacversetzten Muttermilch eingesogen hatte. Alles was danach kam, war nicht mehr als ein halbautomatischer Prozess des Verrats.

Er rettete seine Haut, vergaß für einen verhängnisvollen Moment sein überstrotzendes Selbstvertrauen als gute Lügner, die mit Einblutungen bunt verfärbte Haut und die nackte Angst in den Augen Montys, sobald es um seinen Vater ging, verdrängte, dass ihm vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden seine Zukunft absolut scheißegal gewesen war und er alles dafür getan hätte, vor dem kommenden Wintersemester und der Fraternity seines Dads gerettet zu werden. Er schüttelte das Wissen darum ab, dass er zum ersten Mal rettungslos verknallt war und nichts lieber wollte, als seine hedonistischen Tagträume mit dem anderen Jungen zu verwirklichen. Scheiß auf alles, Bonnie und Clyde, Nächte voller Sterne und tief im Bett vergrabene Tage, zwei bescheuerte Drop-outs, die keinen einzigen Gedanken an die Welt da draußen verschwendeten.

Aber er war schwach und ein Mistkerl. Ein schwacher Mistkerl.

„Wie ist Montgomery an den Ausweis gekommen?“

„Bryce Walker hat ihn von Brian bekommen.“ Seine trockenen Lippen spannten und schienen bei jedem Wort aufzureißen. Winston lief auf Autopilot. Er hielt sie etwas hin, sicher, aber nichts von alldem würde halten, sobald sie ihm keine weitere Chance zum Ausweichen lieferten.

„Warum _wollte_ Bryce ihn?“

„Als Druckmittel. Damit ich die Klappe halte.“ Und obwohl die Scham über seine Tat bereits in ihm zu kochen begann, war die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme bis zu einem gewissen Grad echt. Monty hatte ihn damals gebrochen und er hatte sich entschuldigt, _mehrmals_ , mal augenrollend, mal herzzerreißend ehrlich, aber verzeihen war leichter gesagt als wirklich, _ehrlich_ , getan.

Winston fühlte sich schlecht, wusste, dass er ein nachtragender, lügender Bastard war, wusste, dass Monty vermutlich mittlerweile um Längen weniger verbarg als er selbst, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Es kam alles unweigerlich hoch, verflochten mit der schalen Häme des ewig belächelten Ausgestoßenen in ihm, und kein noch so sanfter Kuss konnte das Gefühl von Schande wirklich vertreiben, dass sich seit dem ersten Betrug in seinem Leben tief in seiner Brust eingenistet hatte.

Ani räusperte sich verhalten. „Worüber denn?“

Er schwieg, kämpfte mit sich, versuchte, die Kontrolle wieder zurückzuerlangen – _wollte er das hier verdammt nochmal wirklich? War eine Eliteuni auf der anderen Seite des Landes das wirklich wert?_ – aber in seinem Kopf war das Gefühl der schweren Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter übermächtig. _‚Wie, du willst nicht mehr? Was soll das bedeuten?‘_ Er würde nicht schreien, auf gar keinen Fall, aber die Irritation und Enttäuschung in seinem teigigen Gesicht war genug für Winston, um sein Gesicht vor Scham brennen zu lassen. _‚Mein Schatz, du bist noch jung, ich weiß,‘_ das spitze, nervöse Lachen seiner Mutter hallte klingelnd in seinen Ohren wieder und er meinte beinahe, ihre gehärteten, rot lackierten Krallen in seinem Rücken zu spüren, _‚aber gerade diese Jahre darf man nicht verschwenden. Was würde denn dein Großvater sagen? Und deine Kommilitonen, wenn du viel älter bist als sie?‘_

Es war kompletter Bullshit, das wusste niemand besser als er. Trotzdem hatte er nur eine einzige Lebensrealität, und das war eben diese.

„Mann...Bryce ist tot.“

Es war an sich ziemlich amüsant, wie einfach Clay die Welt zu sehen schien, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich ein Schmunzeln zu erlauben.

„Darum geht es nicht. Die Abmachung war mit Bryce, aber eigentlich... ging es um Monty.“

Clay und Ani wechselten einen weiteren bedeutungsschwangeren Blick und bis das Mädel sich schließlich dazu durchrang, nach dem offensichtlichen zu fragen, hatte Winston endgültig aufgegeben.

Er war ab jetzt nicht nur ein schlechter Mensch, er war ein Verräter.

„Du kennst Bryce aus der Schule, alles klar. Woher kennst du Monty?“

Und Winston atmete langsam aus, stellte sich der Tatsache, dass er den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens begehen sollte und griff nach seiner Tasse, innerlich strauchelnd und zitternd, nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst.

„Wir haben uns auf ‘ner Party getroffen...“

Winston hatte sich nie leerer gefühlt. Er verließ das Café mit stolpernden, unkoordinierten Schritten, draußen war es schon dunkel und auf seiner Zunge lag ein ekelerregende Geschmack, aber das war auch schon alles.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es regnete, oder ob der dick aufgebauschte Nebel in den lieblosen Straßen ihn durchnässte, aber im Endeffekt war es auch egal. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sein Auto gelassen hatte, wusste im Nachhinein nicht einmal, ob er den Schlüssel abgezogen hatte, und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund schien es ihm unvermeidbar, über die endlosen Gehsteige Evergreens zu trotten, während _‘Das Lied vom Tod‘_ auf Dauerschleife durch seinen Kopf dudelte.

Nicht einmal seine Medikamente hatten ihn je dermaßen betäubt und es wäre ihm gruselig vorgekommen, wenn er sich tatsächlich um das gähnende Loch in seinem Inneren kümmern würde, aber...

Nein.

Das Verlangen nach zu viel Whisky um seine aufwallenden Gefühle wieder einzudämmen, würde früh genug kommen, bis dahin sollte er den blassen Zustand gelähmter Schwerelosigkeit genießen.

Die tauben Hände tief in den Taschen verborgen stakste er zu den Docks hinunter, das Handy in seiner Jeans ignorierend, auch nachdem Monty ihm eine zweite Nachricht geschickt hatte, seinen Stolz vermutlich nur aus reiner Verzweiflung hinunterschluckend. Es sollte dauerte, bis Winston wieder zurückfand.

~

Monty war zu gleichen Teilen enttäuscht, wütend und besorgt.

Enttäuscht, weil ihn seit letzter Nacht nichts anderes als der Gedanke an Winston irgendwie bei Verstand hielt, wütend, weil er nicht mit Enttäuschungen umgehen konnte und emotional inkontinent war, und besorgt, weil Winston einer der größten Handysuchtis war, die er kannte, und normalerweise innerhalb von drei Minuten zurückschrieb. Zumindest bis jetzt. Hatte er etwa endgültig genug von ihm? War er in den Fluss gestürzt? Hing er mit Freunden herum und amüsierte sich zu sehr um auf sein Handy zu schauen?

_arschloch. wo bist du, verdammt_ – 08:09 p.m.

So oder so, ganz egal was den anderen Jungen davon abhielt, ihm zurückzuschreiben, er musste ihn sehen. Auch wenn er keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen wollte und vielleicht schon einen Anderen hatte. Auch wenn Monty in seinem jetzigen Zustand einen Idioten aus sich selbst machen würde und es vermutlich besser wäre, seinen Nervenzusammenbruch _nicht_ vor ihm zu haben, wenn man noch in irgendeiner Weise als attraktiv wahrgenommen werden wollte.

Scheiß drauf. Es war immerhin nicht so, als wäre Montgomery für seine Weitsicht und Bedächtigkeit bekannt.

Eine knappe Stunde später stand er, die Ärmel entschlossen hochgekrempelt und so nervös wie beim ersten Mal, erneut vor der dunkel gestrichenen Tür und kam sich wie der größte Loser vor, als die Latina ihm ein weiteres Mal mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen öffnete. Zu seinem Glück musste er nicht einmal etwas sagen; es war offensichtlich, wie erbärmlich er war, deshalb ersparte sie ihm das Starrduell und nickte ihn schweigend – _gereizt_ schweigend natürlich – an sich vorbei.

Sie hasste ihn mehr als eindeutig und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte ihr ein schräges Grinsen zuwerfen und _Ich hasse mich auch, Herzchen, wir sind auf dem gleichen Stand_ schnarren, aber natürlich tat er es nicht.

Hauptsächlich, weil genau in diesem Moment die Haustür ein weiteres Mal aufging und ein müde aussehender Winston hindurchschlüpfte, betont heimlich und darauf aus, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es war beinahe bühnenreif, wie Monty und die Haushälterin im selben Moment den Kopf schräg legten und eine Augenbraue hochzogen, und Winston schien ähnlich zu denken.

„Verfluchter Mist!“ Seine rechte Hand war reflexartig an sein Herz gefahren, „Was soll das denn? Du, Maggie, hast doch frei, und _du_ ,“ sein Blick flackerte nachlässig zu Monty und schien kurz den Faden zu verlieren, „du... vergiss es. Was zur _Hölle_?“

Zerstreut fuhr Winston sich durchs Haar und auch wenn es in Montgomery nagte und er es kaum ertrug, bis jetzt nicht einmal den Schatten eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungens gesehen zu haben, übernahm die Sorge in ihm wie selbstverständlich die Kontrolle. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Winston schien so weit aus sich selbst herausgetreten zu sein, dass sogar sein Zustand während der Panikattacke am Wochenende mehr wie er selbst gewirkt hatte als _das_ jetzt.

„Mr. und Mrs. Williams sind zurück, Winston.“ Die akzentschwere Stimme der Haushälterin war kühl und reserviert, und wenn Monty nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie Winston über alles mit erdrückender Herzlichkeit liebte, hätte er ihr ihre starre Make abgenommen; so war es nur noch verdächtiger. „Ihre Mutter ist eben zu Bett gegangen, Ihr Vater müsste noch in seinem Büro sein. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass die Kaffeeflecken auf dem Sofa nach einer guten Erklärung verlangen.“ Kurze, frostige Pause. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?“

Winston selbst schien von der Härte in Maggies Gesicht überrascht und zurückgestoßen, aber er fing sich schnell.

„Wie auch immer. Nein, danke. Kein Wort zu Mum und Dad, klar?“ Er nickte in Montys Richtung, und es tat überraschend weh, es brannte und zwiebelte und stach, aber all das war nichts gegen den Blick, den die Beiden vor ihm austauschten, bevor die Haushälterin steif nickte.

_Frida Kahlo hatte langsam genug von ihrem Mist._

Ihr Blick blitze mit einer gefährlichen Mischung aus Wut und bitterer Traurigkeit, bevor sie ruckartig nickte und sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln davonmachte, und obwohl Monty die Kombination aus beidem nicht wirklich kannte – zur Hölle, ein Großteil der Zeit war er wütend, um eben _nicht_ traurig oder einsam oder beschämt zu sein, natürlich wusste er nicht, wie sich beides gemeinsam anfühlte – hatte er beinahe Mitleid mit ihr.

„...Du weißt schon, dass du ihr verdammtes Küken bist?“

Ihm wurde ein zickiger, herablassender Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zugeworfen, aber Monty gab nicht nach und Winston begann nach einer Handvoll Augenblicke, seufzend seine Stirn zu massieren. „Was du nicht sagst, Schlaumeier.“

„Also?“

„Also was?“

„Dafür, dass sie dich am Leben hält, bist du ein ganz schönes Arschloch zu ihr.“

Winston lachte prustend und sein breiter Mund verzog sich zu einem hässlichen, gequälten Ausdruck, der seine Augen ganz hart werden ließ.

„Kommt das gerade von dir? Ernsthaft, Monty?“

Scheiße, er sah so müde aus und irgendetwas in Monty wusste, dass er ihm wie Wasser zwischen den Fingern davonrann. Ohne dass er irgendetwas tun konnte, außer sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

„Meine Mum ist den ganzen Tag zuhause aber nie wirklich da. Ja, ich nenne sie ‘ne Fotze. Sie ist auch eine. Aber für dich ist das nicht normal. Du hast mir mal ‘ne Stunde lang erzählt, wie gut sie Pfannkuchen macht und vorliest und Geburtstagskuchen dekoriert und dich tröstet, wenn die bösen Jungs in der Schule wieder gemein zu dir sind. _Diese_ Frau mit der krassen Monobraue ist deine Familie, Pisser, also sei nett zu ihr und hör mit dem Bullshit auf, sonst ist sie bald weg.“

Winstons Kiefer malten ärgerlich und in seinem harten Gesicht arbeitete es angestrengt, dann seufzte er entnervt auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weißt du was? _Schön_. Du hast etwas gelernt, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Was hälst du jetzt davon, dich um deine eigene Scheiße zu kümmern und mich nicht zu kritisieren, wenn du keine Ahnung hast?“

Ärgerlich die Fäuste geballt musste Monty sich dazu zwingen, ihm nicht auf die affektierte Schnauze zu hauen, aber er beherrschte sich. Er musste sich beherrschen.

„Bist du fertig?“

„Erst, wenn du kapierst, dass es hier nichts Heiles zu hohlen gibt.“

Er rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte verächtlich. „Dramatisch.“

„Ich bin nicht deine perfekte kleine Parallelwelt, Monty, und je eher du das verstehst, desto besser.“

„Warum zur Hölle glaubst du, dass ich es so sehe, verdammt?? Du hast einen ordentlichen Schuss und eine Haushälterin als Ersatz-Mama, was sollte mir davon perfekt vorkommen?“

„Du kennst mich nicht, _Arschloch_.“

„Besser, als _ich_ eigentlich wollte. Was ist los mit dir?“

_Was ist aus ‚komm her, du fehlst mir‘ geworden?_ , wollte er eigentlich fragen, aber er traute sich nicht, natürlich. Er war nicht bereit dafür, seine zögerlich aufkeimende Zuneigung abwinkend zertreten zu lassen, und er war erst recht nicht in Stimmung für die Demütigung danach.

„Nichts. Ich bin müde.“

„Toll. Ich habe vier Tage nicht richtig gepennt und mein Dad hatte gestern das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem menschlichem Boxsack, trotzdem verhalte ich mich nicht beschissener als sonst. Was ist mit dir los, verdammt?“

„Haben wir jetzt wirklich den Wettbewerb, wem es schlechter geht?“

„Nein, den gewinne ich nämlich haushoch. Ich will einfach nur wissen, warum du dich wie eine verfluchte kleine Bitch benimmst.“

„Ich bin keine _Bitch_.“

„Bist du. Du zickst herum, du bist passiv-aggressiv und du spuckst Galle. Ich würde dich fürs Cheerleader-Bootcamp anmelden, wenn das dieses Jahr nicht wieder gestrichen wäre.“

Winston öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Überraschung zuckte über seine Gesichtszüge und verscheuchte Teile der verächtlichen Missbilligung, machte ihn weicher, entkrampfte seine geballten Fäuste, und Monty _wusste_ , dass er ein verdammtes Stück Scheiße war und ihn schlimmer verletzen konnte als jemals eine andere Person zuvor, aber er wollte ihn nur noch in die Arme nehmen und so lange küssen, bis seine Lippen blau anliefen.

„Okay. _Wow_.“ Winstons Stimme war dünn und verloren – er weigerte sich standfest, den anderen als hilflos zu bezeichnen, denn wer auf einem Erbe von ein paar Millionen saß, war verfickt nochmal nicht hilfsbedürftig – aber irgendwie zählte es nicht wirklich.

„Meine Eltern sind da.“

„Ja.“

Winston zögerte, spielte mit dem Schlüssel in seiner Hand und studierte sein Gesicht – was auch immer dort zu finden hoffte, war Monty nicht wirklich klar – dann nickte er schulterzuckend zur Tür und Montgomery folgte dem anderen Jungen bereitwillig in die feuchte Kälte.

Winston rief und Monty kam. Auch wenn er ein Bastard war und Monty in der Hand hatte. Auch, wenn er das Gefühl nicht ablegen konnte, dass es ein reines Mitleidsding war und Winston schlichtweg den Moment verpasst hatte, ihn loszuwerden.

„Vorschläge, wo wir hinkönnten, Besserwisser?“

„...Kommt drauf an, was du vorhast.“

Ein gereiztes Schnauben. „Naja, irgendwas zum Trinken, wäre schön. vorzugsweise mit einer Menge Alkohol. Und ein Bett. Sex im Auto ist beschissen. Zu teuer darf’s auch nicht sein, könnte sein, dass meine Mum wieder meine Kontoausgaben checkt, von sich auf mich schließt und denkt, ich würde koksen. Reicht das als Angabe?“

Und Monty hüstelte, war froh über die Dunkelheit, die seine feuerroten Wangen verbarg, und nuschelte; „Kurz vor Evergreen gibt’s im Industriegebiet einen Schnapsladen, da sind die Sicherheitskameras für’n Arsch. Danach können wir es im _Gold Rush Inn_ versuchen _,_ die sind fast pleite, lassen verhandeln und fragen nicht nach.“

„Klingt nach einem Plan.“

„Cool.“

„Hast du morgen Training oder so?“

„Es ist _Wochenende_. Musst _du_ irgendwo hin?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Dann ich auch nicht.“

Winston grinste schwach, die distanzierte Kälte in seinem Gesicht etwas angetaut. „Wodka oder Whisky?“


	10. Gold Rush Inn

Die Absteige war knickeriger geworden, seit Monty das letzte Mal eine Nacht in einem der kargen Räume verbracht hatte – vierzehn war er da gewesen, fünfzehn vielleicht, und er hatte einen heftigen Migräneanfall nach ein paar Tritten gegen den Schädel hier auskuriert – aber bis auf einen Zehner mehr hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Der Besitzer war pissarm, ungehobelt und halbseiden, die Heizung schien nicht richtig zu funktionieren und das Treppenhaus roch nach Gras und abgestandenem Bongwasser, aber die Zimmer waren sauber, von daher sollte es ihn nicht stören.

Wenn er alleine gewesen wäre. Winston war immerhin ein verzogenes Bürschchen.

„Interessant.“

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Möchte der Prinz lieber ins _Four Seasons_?“

„Definitiv nicht. Das nächste ist in San Jose und meine Eltern sind zu häufig dort.“

Winston ließ seinen Mantel achtlos zu Boden fallen und schraubte den billigen, hellgelben Whisky unter seinem Arm auf. 

„Willst du?“

„Ladies first.“

„Fick dich doch.“ Winston zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, der den breiten Flaschenhals fast gänzlich leerte. „Teufelszeug,“ er schüttelte sich mit verzogenem Gesicht, nahm aber trotz seines Ekels einen weiteren Zug.

„Du wolltest nichts zum Mischen,“ erinnerte Monty ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und nahm die Flasche skeptisch entgegen.

Winston hatte nicht gelogen; das Gesöff war wirklich widerwärtig.

„Und _du_ magst weder Cola, noch Sprite, noch Dew. Was hätte ich machen sollen? Ein Netz Orangen zum Selberpressen kaufen??“

Touché.

Bryce hatte wenigstens immer so guten Schnaps gehabt, dass der Geschmack nicht hatte übertüncht werden müssen.

Aber Monty hielt die Klappe. Es wollte unter keinen Umständen als von seinem besten Freund verzogen gelten – welcher Latino seiner Steuerklasse fachsimpelte schon pseudomäßig über überteuerten Fusel? – und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hätte ihn der Geschmack von Bryce’s Lieblingsbourbon nur sentimental gemacht.

Anstelle einer Antwort nahm er einen weiteren Schluck, ignorierte das Brennen und schloss wie beiläufig die viel zu dünnen Vorhänge. Das orangene Leuchten der Straßenlaternen war zu intensiv um sich aussperren zu lassen und ihm war klar, dass es eine völlig lächerliche Geste seiner an Paranoia grenzenden Vorsicht war, aber Gewohnheiten waren eben hartnäckig.

Er hörte beinahe, wie Winstons Gehirn hinter ihm arbeitete und er schien ein, zwei Mal den Mund öffnen zu wollen um etwas zu sagen, doch er verbiss es sich in letzter Sekunde. Es war in Ordnung, versuchte Monty sich einzureden, er schuldete ihm nicht einmal eine Erklärung, der andere Junge hatte jedes Recht der Welt, keine Lust mehr auf ihn zu haben, aber, _Scheiße_ , er wollte trotzdem wissen was los war. Winstons schwankende Laune frustrierte ihn, seine eigene Unsicherheit frustrierte ihn, Zach und Mike und Jesús und Luke und, ja, sogar Charlie, frustrierten ihn, und er platzte, wenn er das alles in sich drinne behalten sollte. Nicht, dass er darin Übung hatte.

„Spuck’s aus, Vollidiot.“

„Hnnf.“ Winston schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Als Monty sich umdrehte, fehlte ein beträchtlicher Teil der scharf ätzenden Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche und Winston hatte sich auf dem rostig quietschendem Bett niedergelassen, die Wangen gerötet und die dunklen Augen benommen blinzelnd auf ihn gerichtet, eine Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein, Ängstlichkeit und angetrunkener Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht verwischt.

Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen, tat ein, zwei zittrige Atemzüge durch den Mund und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Du weißt schon, dass man vierzigprozentigen Scheiß nicht einfach wegexen sollte??“

Winstons Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sorry.“

Wortlos nahm Montgomery ihm die Flasche ab und genehmigte sich reflexartig selbst einen Schluck. In seinem Magen brannte der Schnaps behaglich und in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es, während er auf den anderen Jungen herunter starrte.

Winston wandte zuerst den Blick ab.

„ _Sorry._ “ wiederholte er heiser und obwohl Monty die Stirn runzelte und wenig später nachfragte, was er genau damit meinte, sollte er es nie erfahren. Jedenfalls nicht richtig.

Winston war in diesem Abend alles andere als gesprächig, aber seine Lippen schmeckten trotz des künstlichen Whiskys nach milchigem Kaffee, schalem Zigarettenrauch und ihm selbst, und obwohl die Bettdecke mit Tonnen von Waschpulver frisch gestärkt war, war sein Geruch innerhalb von ein paar Minuten überall. Vermutlich war es nur der Schnaps. Wahrscheinlich war Monty zu verzweifelt, um wirklich noch klar denken zu können. Aber war überhaupt noch irgendetwas von seiner Würde über, das sich zu retten lohnte?

Er wusste bis auf das unterschwellige Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, nicht wirklich woher es kam, aber alles hier schrie nach Abschied. Oder zumindest nach dem Vorspann vom Ende.

Winston war in einem Moment so stürmisch, dass er ihn mit Haut und Haaren wie ein Biest verschlang, und im nächsten schien er den Tränen nahe und klammerte sich an Monty als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, während er sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte, einer hingebungsvoller als der andere. Vielleicht hätte es ihn gestört, wenn Winston jemals zuvor in seinen Handlungen Sinn gemacht hätte, vielleicht wäre er mehr irritiert angesichts des offensichtlichen Schuldbewusstseins des anderen Jungens gewesen, wenn er selbst nicht ganz genau gewusst hätte, wie sich ständige Scham anfühlte.

Er ließ es also geschehen. Er versuchte ihn aufzufangen, wollte ihn festhalten, ihm etwas zum Lieben geben und der Grund dafür sein, dass er blieb. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass alles an diesem Nachmittag nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte, würde niemals begreifen, dass Winston sein _Ich überlege mir etwas_ zwei Tage zuvor ernst gemeint hatte und trotzdem in einem Moment der Panik all das über die Klippe hatte gehen lassen, er konnte nicht verstehen, dass der Junge in seinen Armen _niemals_ Gefühle für irgendjemandem außer ihm gehabt hatte und dennoch nicht stark genug war, sich den Erwartungen entgegenzustellen, von denen Monty nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. 

Irgendwann holte er den Whisky wieder hervor, ertränkte seine Hilflosigkeit in dem scharfen Brennen auf seiner Zunge und in seinem Rachen und umfasste Winston besitzergreifend, um ihn die ganze Nacht nicht mehr loszulassen, während sie in dem flammenden Licht abgeranzter Straßenlaternen eins wurden.

„Monty,“ sagte Winston, immer wieder _Montymontymonty,_ und es war seltsam und peinlich und herzzerreißend schön, weil doch niemals zuvor jemand seinen Namen sanft ausgesprochen hatte.

Und Winston sprach mit ihm, unter schweren Lidern, mit dem Schwung seines Körpers, durch betrunken langsame Lippenbewegungen, die nicht mehr als leises Seufzen an seine Ohren dringen ließen, aber er verstand nicht wirklich.

Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich wirklich, _ehrlich_ , sahen. 


	11. The Ghost

Am Sonntag war Winston immer noch verkatert, obwohl sein Körper über vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit gehabt hatte, den Whisky abzubauen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte er den Alkohol noch schlechter vertragen als sonst und er hatte alles in den frühen Morgenstunden am Samstag ausgekotzt, zu gleichen Teilen beschämt und grimmig befriedigt. Er hatte es darauf angelegt, er hatte ganz genau gewusst was passierte, wenn er über die Hälfte der Flasche solo chuggte, und es war nicht so gewesen, als ob Monty nicht versucht hatte, ihn aufzuhalten, aber er hatte doch irgendwie bekommen was er wollte.

Sein Kopf war für ein paar wunderschöne Stunden wie leergefegt gewesen und die Schuldgefühle waren irgendwann ganz an den Rand seines Bewusstseins gewandert, von daher war es die hirnzertrümmernden Kopfschmerzen danach wert gewesen.

Monty war eine überraschend gute Krankenschwester und es hatte Winston in seinem völlig abgewrackten Zustand belustigt, wie gewissenhaft er ihm mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit Wasser eingeflößt und darauf bestanden hatte, regelmäßig seinen Puls und seinen Geisteszustand zu checken. Nüchtern betrachtet war nichts an dem Ganzem lustig.

Er wusste, dass Montys Dad soff. Und er konnte sich vorstellen, wer sich um ihn kümmerte und aus der Ausnüchertungszelle abholte.

Nicht, dass ihm seine Eskapade wirklich peinlich wäre – Monty war selbst einiges gewohnt, wenn seine Alkoholtoleranz in irgendeiner Weise ein Indikator sein konnte und er hatte kurz vor Anbruch der Dämmerung aus nobler Intention damit begonnen, Winston Geschichten von seinen eigenen Abstürzen zu erzählen, vermutlich mit dem Hintergedanken, ihm sein Unbehagen zu nehmen und ihm auf seine unbeholfene Art und Weise verständlich zu machen, dass es in Ordnung war. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass nichts davon wirklich der Punkt war.

Winstons Beschämung ging exakt so weit, dass ihn der Verlust von Attraktivitätspunkten schmerzte, denn nicht einmal Chris Hemsworth war noch ansehnlich, wenn er kotzend über einem Klo hing, aber alles in allem war es in Ordnung. Es _musste_ in Ordnung sein, wenn er die logische Konsequenz aus seinem Handeln zog und sich verdammt nochmal von dem anderen Jungen fernhielt.

Wenn Monty jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verlor und sich angeekelt zurückzog, spielte ihm das nur zu, versuchte er sich einzureden.

Auch wenn es verfickt nochmal wehtat.

Winston seufzte ungnädig.

Er war so ein gottverfluchter Feigling. Nicht, dass ihm das neu war, aber dass er dem anderen Jungen nur noch hackedicht in die Augen schauen konnte, war selbst für ihn stark.

Sie mussten bis neun Uhr aus dem Zimmer raus sein und Winston sagte sich, dass das gut wäre. Nüchtern konnte er kaum ertragen, wie fürsorglich er an den warmen Leib an seiner Rückseite gepresst wurde. Wie schwielige Finger durch sein Haar strichen und seine Kopfhaut massierten, um das Kopfweh zu lindern. Wie er leise murmelnd gefragt wurde, ob die Schmerztablette schon angeschlagen hatte, und er nicht viel mehr konnte als schwach zu nicken. 

Die Wahrheit war, er hatte den anderen Jungen mit keiner einzigen Faser seines Seins verdient. Trotz dem unbändigen Hang zur Gewalt, der emotionalen Verkrüpplung, den himmelschreienden mentalen Wunden, seinem Männlichkeitskomplex, der tief verinnerlichten Homophobie, jeder einzelnen Vorstrafe wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und, last but not least, natürlich der Übergriff, den er Winston halb gestanden hatte. 

Winston hatte ihn mindestens zehnmal an Schuld übertroffen. Nicht prinzipiell wegen seines Verrats, nein, nicht einmal, weil er in einem Moment der Panik seine Haut hatte retten wollen. Es war das Vertrauen, dass der andere Junge in ihn gesetzt hatte, die fast schüchterne Offenbarung seines halb vergrabenen Wesens einer einzigen Person gegenüber, welches er mit Füßen getreten hatte.

 _Obwohl_ er längst gewusst hatte, dass Monty sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Er ließ ihn also nach Sonnenaufgang gehen, derangiert wie er war, obwohl Winston ganz genau sehen konnte, dass er jede Entschuldigung in Kauf genommen hätte, um bei ihm zu bleiben.

Ganz ehrlich, Winston _wollte_ es. Er wollte auf Knien um Vergebung bitten, reden, sich wenn nötig für seine Feigheit schlagen lassen und so lange heulen, bis Montgomery ihm vergab. Er konnte es nicht. Die Scham saß zu tief, die Verantwortung war zu hoch, und ein Teil von ihm klammerte sich an den Glauben, dass es besser für den anderen Jungen wäre, diese Enttäuschung nicht verkraften zu müssen.

Natürlich war es Bullshit.

Während Monty also widerstrebend ging, um sich zuhause den bohrenden Fragen nach seinem nächtlichen Verbleib zu stellen und ein Hemd für die Beerdigung seines besten Freundes herauszulegen, blieb Winston noch eine Weile, eine feucht gewordene Zigarette in den zitternden Fingern.

Seine Kleidung hatte längst unterschwellig den Geruch der Absteige angenommen, in seinen Eingeweiden wütete die mordsmäßigste Übelkeit seines Lebens und er vermisste die vertraute Wärme eines anderen Körpers neben seinem eigenen, während er still rauchte, dem Qualm beim Aufsteigen an die Zimmerdecke zuschaute und weinte.

Maggie hatte Unrecht gehabt; nicht Montgomery hatte ihn gebrochen, er hatte es diesmal ganz unabhängig selbst übernommen.

Am Sonntag sperrte sich alles in ihm dagegen, das Bett zu verlassen. Winston hatte kaum schlafen können und seine Augen waren vom Heulen so verquollen, dass er sie nur mit Augentropfen zum vollständigen Öffnen überreden konnte. Sein Schädel brummte immer noch, ganz wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, seine Eltern erwarteten ihn zum Frühstück und während er sich unter dem Aufbieten jeglicher Kraftreserven dazu zwang, etwas Sauberes anzuziehen, sein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen und das aschfahle Gesicht zu waschen, musste er zu allem Übel bemerken, dass das Wetter über Nacht aufgeklart war.

Wenn es etwas Schlimmeres gab, als schon beim Aufwachen in einen depressiven Schub hineinzustolpern, dann war es sicher, wenn gleichzeitig draußen die Sonne schien und die Temperatur um fünf Grad gestiegen war, nur um massenhaft Spaziergänger, Familien und Liebespärchen nach draußen zu locken, wo sie jedem ihr unverschämtes Glück unter die Nase rieben.

Nichts konnte weniger zu der dumpfen Verzweiflung in seinem Inneren passen, als die zögerlich singenden Vögel in den kahlen Bäumen des Gartens, die kitzelnd hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen und die blassen Sommerfrüchte auf seinen Pancakes, die Maggie ihm mit starrem Gesicht vorsetzte, sobald er linkisch gebeugt das Esszimmer betrat.

Es war eine der unangenehmsten Stunden seines Lebens. Seine Mutter befand sich in einer ihrer seltenen und umso anstrengenderen Hochstimmungsphasen, in denen sie nicht weniger als seine absolute, ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit benötigte und sich wie ein verzogenes Kind benahm, wenn er ihr das Gewünschte nicht geben wollte. Sie hatte beschlossen, sein Zimmer zu renovieren und das Treppenhaus neu parkettieren zu lassen, verpflichtete ihn zu drei Terminen ihrer Stiftung innerhalb der nächsten Woche, beschloss, seine Anzüge zu diesem Anlass ändern zu lassen – _sei nicht albern, Schatz, ich schwöre du bist noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte mal in Boss sehen durfte_ – und erzählte ihm im gleichen Atemzug von ihrer neuen Medikation, auf die sie in der letzten Genfer Klinik gesetzt worden war.

Winstons Luftröhre schien sich zuzuschnüren, seine geballten Fäuste bebten und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ereilte ihn das dringende Bedürfnis, den wunderschön hergerichteten Teller von sich zu schmeißen, um sich auf die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu stürzen und sie mit ihrer teuren Perlenkette zu strangulieren.

Stattdessen schnitt er gewissenhaft in die fächerhaft drapierten Pancakes, lächelte fein, nickte ab und zu höflich, und nahm den dankbaren Seitenblick seines Vaters mit einem ernsten Blinzeln zu Kenntnis.

Er beherrschte sich. Wenn man eines von Winston Williams sagen konnte, dann war es sicher seine unerschütterliche Fähigkeit, die eigenen Regungen niederzuringen und passiv zu bleiben, nichts zu tun, still zu lächeln, es geschehen zu lassen. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so sehr dafür gehasst wie an diesem strahlenden Sonntag, während seine Mutter weiter vor sich hin schnatterte, zu beschäftigt mit ziellosem Reden war, um ihr Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen und sich irgendwann mit manisch zitternden Fingern eine Zigarette ansteckte. 

Sein Vater war ungeschickt mit ihr, wenn sie so war, aber er gab sein Bestes, das konnte man sehen. Die letzte Beziehungsberatung der beiden hatte bruchstückartig etwas gebracht, und zu sehen wie sein alter Herr sich bemühte, geduldig und gutmütig mit seiner Frau zu sein, hätte Winston vielleicht gerührt, wenn es ihm selbst nicht beschissener als seit langem gegangen wäre.

Sie fragten nicht nach ihm und er war, anders als in seiner grenzenlose Bitterkeit sonst, diesmal dankbar dafür.

~

Während Bryce Walker nach einem halb handgreiflichen Polizeieinsatz in der Kirche zu Grabe getragen wurde, der jugendliche Redner mit den Krücken glaubte, sein Mörder zu sein, und Monty sich in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, auf der Gemeindetoilette eingeschlossen hatte, um irgendwann zornige, bis ins Mark gedemütigte Tränen zu weinen, strich Winston wie eine streunende Katze durch die weniger präsentablen Straßen Evergreens, auf der Suche nach einer Adresse, deren Lage er sich grob zusammengereimt hat.

Viele Hispanics und Latinos wohnten ein Stück den Hügel rauf, zusammengewürfelt mit der weißen unteren Mittelschicht, so viel hatte er immerhin herausbekommen.

Nicht, dass er weitere Anhaltspunkte hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht wirklich, was er da machte, hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in seinem akut depressiven Zustand überhaupt die Kraft hatte finden können, das Haus zu verlassen – falsch, die penetrante Anwesenheit seiner Eltern hatte ihm Beine gemacht, das war etwas akkurater – aber das dringende Bedürfnis, dem anderen Junge nah zu sein, _irgendwie_ , hatte ihn nicht losgelassen.

Es war immerhin nicht so, als ob er ihn _sehen_ würde, versuchte sich Winston seinen nagenden Trennungsschmerz schönzureden. Es war nicht so, als würde er sein _ghosting_ aufgeben. Es war nicht so, als legte er es darauf an, Monty ganz beiläufig wiederzusehen, sein Gewissen durch Schnaps betäubt und zum Schweigen gebracht.

Nein, _so_ erbärmlich war er sicher – hoffentlich – kein zweites Mal.

...Welches Haus mochte es wohl sein? Sicher nicht das mit dem bunten Kinderspielzeug und der rostigen Schaukel auf dem kläglichen Rasen, oder? Und auch nicht das mit dem weißgestrichenen Gartenzaun, der trotz der brüchigen Farbe eine Illusion von Friedlichkeit vermittelte?

Sicher nicht.

Winston war bewusst, dass er in Klischees dachte und seine blauäugigen Vorstellungen von dem Alltag mit einem gewalttätigen Vater ohne Hintergedanken auf Montys tatsächliche Lebensrealität übertrug. Schloss er vorsätzlich aus, dass es ein Haus mit schönem, gepflegtem Vorgarten sein konnte, weil er wusste das Montys Mutter tiefunglücklich war und sicher nicht die Energie für Blumen hatte? Suchte er gezielt nach den Anzeichen, die das Zuhause eines so kaputten Achtzehnjährigen seiner Meinung nach haben sollte, um seine Gefühle für den anderen Jungen angesichts seiner Taten nicht rechtfertigen zu müssen?

Ziemlich sicher.

Winston schnaubte. Es ging langsam aber sicher zu Ende mit ihm. Was zur Hölle war aus seinem Vorsatz geworden, sich in keine Scheiße hineinziehen zu lassen und den Kopf unten zu halten, bis er mit der verdammten High School fertig war?

_Lächerlich._

Vielleicht war es das leicht zurückgesetzte Holzhaus, an dem gerade das Dach neugedeckt wurde? Die Frau, die nach draußen getreten war, um den Handwerkern zuzuschauen, war auf jeden Fall südamerikanischer Abstammung, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war ihr graugesträhntes Haar irgendwann einmal sattbraun gewesen.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd ging er weiter. Er durfte nicht starren, hatte keinen wirklich Grund überhaupt hier zu sein, und er wollte dementsprechend unter keinen Umständen auffallen. Nicht, dass er sich dafür überhaupt noch anstrengen musste, er mit seinem Mantel von Fendi und den unbequemen Lederschuhen, die mehr kosteten als ein Baugrundstück in dem abgeranzten Viertel.

War es vielleicht das grünlich angestrichene Haus mit der großen, efeubewachsenen Eiche neben der Auffahrt? Das, durch dessen Fenster er eine schmale Mitvierzigerin beim Kochen beobachten konnte und im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf ihre bandagierte Hand erhaschte, ganz so als hätte sie zwei Finger gebrochen?

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Es war absolut bescheuert, das wusste er, aber um nichts in der Welt konnte er, jetzt wo er verzweifelt nach Ähnlichkeiten suchte, die Augen abwenden. Klein war sie, und obwohl sie mehr als genug Falten hatte, wirkte sie fast zu jung und zu zerbrechlich, um zwei erwachsene Kinder haben zu können. Hatte sie Sommersprossen auf dem Nasenrücken? Die gleichen tiefliegenden Grübchen wie Monty? Augen, die manchmal zu gläsern wirkten, um einem Menschen gehören zu können?

Ihr Blick zuckte nervös hoch, fast als hätte sie gespürt, von der Straße heraus angestarrt zu werden. Schreck stand in ihrem Gesicht, Misstrauen, Ärger und Unsicherheit, und auch wenn er es nie genau wissen sollte und auf die Distanz nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ihre Augen tatsächlich _auch_ haselnussbraun waren, sah sie in diesem Moment dem Jungen in seinen Träumen so ähnlich, dass er sich hundertprozentig sicher war und nicht einen Moment zweifelte.

Sie war es, der stumme Geist in Montgomerys Leben, die Mutter im Hintergrund, die Frau, der beide Kinder aus den Händen geglitten waren.

Wie ferngesteuert zwang er sich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten, und sein Körper folgte langsam und widerwillig. Nicht eine Sekunde dachte er daran, dass sie sich genauso gut beim Kochen geschnitten haben könnte und ihre verbundenen Finger nicht unbedingt von einem prügelnden Ehemann kommen mussten, der sie nur schlug, wenn sein Sohn nicht da war. Es war unfair sie gedanklich zu beschuldigen, sagte er sich, genauso wie es mies von ihm war, sie von der Straße aus anzustarren und zu erschrecken, aber selbst im Weggehen konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden oder irgendwie verhindern, dass Verachtung in ihm aufstieg.

Fuck, sie war eine _dermaßen_ unauffällige, blasse Person, dass er sie normalerweise nicht bemerken würde, wenn er nicht wie ein Creep in jedes Fenster gestarrt hätte.

Dann, gerade als sie aus seinem Gesichtsfeld zu verschwinden begann, verlor ihr schmales Gesicht jegliche Farbe und sie schlug die bandagierte Hand vor den Mund, bevor sie ruckartig von dem Fenster weggerissen wurde.

Winston erschrak und fror mitten in der Bewegung ein, konnte nicht sagen ob er sich getäuscht hatte, ob sie in tatsächlichen Schwierigkeiten war oder sein Gehirn nur nach einem Vorwand suchte, um umzudrehen.

Im nächsten Moment sollte er sich wünschen, nie das Haus an diesem Tag verlassen zu haben. Das Gesicht, dass sich ans Fenster schob und mit wildem Blick nach dem Objekt der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau suchte, war so grobschlächtig, dass es beim Zuschauen wehtat. Vermutlich lag es nicht einmal an den tatsächlichen Gesichtszügen des Mannes, denn er war nicht grundsätzlich hässlich. Es war vielmehr der Ausdruck stumpfer Wut, der sich tief in seine Züge eingegraben hatte und sein Gesicht gepaart mit der betrunkenen Langsamkeit seiner Mimik wie eine groteske Horrormaske erscheinen ließ.

Wenn er sich bis jetzt nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihm der Anblick dieses Mannes die Bestätigung gegeben, die er noch brauchte. Auch wenn Winston nicht wissen konnte, dass Montys Eltern nicht die einzigen in der Nachbarschaft waren, die in das beschriebene Profil passten, und er genauso gut die gleiche Szene zwei Häuser weiter beobachten konnte, wenn er etwas näher hingeschaut hätte.

Die dunkel glänzenden Augen des Mannes fanden ihn und verengten sich bösartig, fast so, als überlegte er schon wie er ihm die Beine brechen konnte, und der Ausdruck hemmungsloser Aggression, der das wettergegerbte Gesicht ganz eng werden ließ, gab Winston den Rest. Vielleicht auch, weil Monty ihm in diesen Momenten ein kleines bisschen zu ähnlich sah, in seinen allerschlimmsten Momenten blinder Raserei. Er ergriff eilig die Flucht und stolperte davon, das Herz bis zum Halse schlagend, die Hände schwitzig und sein Mund so trocken, als hätte er einen Bissen Wüste zu sich genommen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er gehofft hatte zu finden, aber ganz gewiss wäre nichts schlimmer gewesen als das hier.

Die Hämatome auf Montys Leib kamen ihm in den Sinn, die gehetzte Angst in seinen Augen, die gespielte Coolness, mit der er über die Prügel zu Hause sprach und so tat, als würde ihn nichts davon bis ins Innerste erschüttern. Scheiße, Winston war der Angstschweiß ausgebrochen, nachdem er einen einzigen _Blick_ mit dem Mann ausgetauscht hatte, wie war es dann erst, unter einem beschissenen Dach mit ihm zu wohnen? Wie war es, Kind zu sein? Heranzuwachsen?

Schuldbewusstsein und Scham brannten wie Säure auf seiner Zunge.

Monty hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, begriff er, nicht in dieser Umgebung. Nicht, wenn der einzige Beschützer ein sterioddealender Mehrfachvergewaltiger war und der einzige Zufluchtsort traditionsreiche, vor Testosteron sprühende Machosportarten waren, in denen Frauenfeindlichkeit und Homophobie zum Alltagsgeschäft gehörten. Und er, Winston, hatte ihm in einem einzelnen Moment der Feigheit auch noch das genommen, was der einzige Anker in einem ansonsten von Anfang an verhunzten, tieftraurigen Leben hätte sein können.

Weil er unzurechnungsfähig war.

Weil er ein paar Leichen zu viel in seinem eigenen Keller versteckt hatte.

Weil Winston nach allem genauso wenig die Kapazität hatte, sich anständig um den anderen Jungen zu kümmern, genau wie all die Erzieher, Grundschullehrer, Freunde und Trainer vor ihm.

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte der Vergleich mit den anderen Untätigen es noch viel schlimmer als es ohnehin schon war, und Winston konnte nicht anders als auf dem Heimweg an dem Liquor Store im heruntergekommenen Industriegebiet zu halten, um eine neue Flasche Billigwhisky zu kaufen.

Fast, als hätte er nichts gelernt.


	12. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Monty war einsamer als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben, und das sagte eine ganze Menge. Winston war aus seinem Leben verschwunden, so als wäre er nie dagewesen, und es brachte ihn um. Alles glich dumpfem, pochendem Schmerz und er bemerkte selbst, wie seine Kapazität, mit der ganzen Scheiße umzugehen, mit jeder Minute weniger wurde. Es war fast, als glitt ihm jegliche Restbeherrschung aus der Hand, und er hatte ungelogen Angst vor dem, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Er war wie ein Beobachter, der nicht in die sich abspielende Szene eingreifen konnte, ein Nichts, ein hilfloser Schatten, fast genauso nutzlos wie seine Mum, und er beantwortete das Gefühl verzweifelter Ohnmacht auf die einzige Weise, die er kannte.

_Zuschlagen, zuschlagen_

Erst gestern hatte er seiner Mutter fast eine verpasst. Der pure Horror in ihren hellen Augen hatte ihn in letzter Sekunde gestoppt, Gott sei Dank, aber er hatte kein Vertrauen in seine Zurückhaltung. Was würde heute passieren, wenn sie ihn etwas zu lange anstarrte, so als könnte sie durch die eng übereinander geschachtelten Schalen seines Selbst blicken, und die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick zu viel für ihn war? Würde er ausholen, vergessen, dass sie diejenige war, die in der Vergangenheit den Krankenwagen für ihn gerufen hatte, diejenige, die zumindest früher versucht hatte, den Unterschied zu machen? Würde er zulangen?

Monty wusste es nicht. Fakt war, dass seine schlimmste Befürchtung eingetreten war. Winston hatte ihn fallen gelassen, war weitergegangen, hatte ihn zurückgelassen, und obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, _obwohl es klar gewesen war,_ waren die Überbleibsel seines Herzens in Stücke gehackt. 

_Ungleiche_ Stücke, wohlgemerkt, achtlos verschnitten und in einer hässlichen Blutlache im Staub vertreten. Es war vorbei. Er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt – eine bescheuerte, wacklige Karte – und Monty hatte verdient verloren. Sagte er sich zumindest, vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin im Training, wenn seine Muskeln aufgeben wollten, seine Sehnen kreischten und er sich mit dem wohlbekannten Schmerz daran erinnern musste, wer er verfickt nochmal war und woher er kam. In diesen Momenten ging es fast. Danach, wenn der Schweiß erst kalt wurde und die Erschöpfung näher herankroch, wusste er wieder ganz genau, dass er den Jungen mit den dunklen Locken auf der anderen Seite des Flusses am liebsten mit bloßen Händen umbringen wollte, und dass die Gedanken daran ihn auch diese Nacht nicht schlafen lassen würden.

_Natürlich_ war es klar gewesen. Aber hatte er je von sich selbst behauptet, sonderlich schlau zu sein? War es ihm nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwie bewusst gewesen und er hatte trotzdem alles freimütig in Kauf genommen, so verflucht naiv in der Annahme, alles Weitere schon irgendwie ertragen zu können, wenn er erst ein paar Stunden geliebt werden würde?

_Natürlich_ hatte er sich rücksichtslos selbst beschissen. Es war nicht einmal Winstons Schuld – na gut, vielleicht ein ganz bisschen – aber er hatte ihn verdammt nochmal zu nichts gezwungen. Monty hätte gehen sollen; er hätte die altbekannte Wut kanalisieren und jedes andere Gefühl der letzten Tage hinwegspülen lassen sollen; er hätte aus purem Eigeninteresse nach beschissenen achtzehn Jahren _lernen_ müssen, dass Hoffnung ein brutales Ding war und man besser daran tat, jeden Keim unter stiefeldickem Zement zu begraben. 

Aber Monty hatte sich blind und taub gestellt. _Wenn schon, denn schon, nicht wahr?_ Was brachte es, nur einen Schluck zu nehmen, wenn man eine ganze verfickte Flasche hatte?

Seine Mum wusste, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er ihr noch nie etwas getan hatte, außer ab und an ein paar Beschimpfungen, war sie unter ihren ganzen Schichten stummer und stumpfer Resilienz vermutlich relativ schlau, und dass Bryces‘ Tod und Winstons Verrat ihn mehr als sonst nach Hause zwang, machte es nicht besser. Sie beobachtete ihn, viel zu eingehend für seinen Geschmack, und ihr wissender Blick war um einiges schlimmer als die üble Laune seines Vaters, die sich an seiner eigenen hochschaukelte.

Es dauerte drei Tage. Sein Dad war viel früher als üblich heimgekommen – Misskalkulationen, ausfallende Hilfsarbeiter, was auch immer – und begrüßte Monty, in dem er seinen Kopf mit so viel Kraft in die Fliesenwand der Küche rammte, dass die gekauften Äpfel aus seinem halbgeöffnetem Rucksack hinausfielen und bis ins Wohnzimmer sprangen. Sein Dad hatte ganz klar schon getrunken, aber er war nicht weit genug hin und konnte seinen Körper noch gut genug koordinieren, um Monty eine der denkwürdigsten Abreibungen seines Lebens zu verpassen, bis er endlich wegkam und aus dem Haus stolperte.

Ganz ehrlich, er wäre fast überrascht gewesen, wenn es nicht so verfickt wehgetan hätte.

Sein Dad hatte sich nach der letzten Runde bedächtig zurückgehalten, fast, als hätte seine Gegenwehr wenigstens im Ansatz irgendetwas gebracht. Jetzt, genau eine Woche später, schlug und schubste er mit mehr Absicht als je zuvor. Der alte Wichser hatte nicht umsonst mit seinem Angriff gewartet, bis Monty in die Küche gegangen war, er wusste immerhin ganz genau, dass die gefliesten Wände nicht so schnell nachgaben und seinem Sohn höllische Kopfschmerzen bescheren würden, wenn er ihn nur häufig genug am Kragen mit dem Hinterkopf voran gegen die Keramikoberfläche donnern würde.

Es war definitiv schon schlimmer gewesen, keine Frage, und er hatte bis auf Nasenbluten und einen wummernden Schädel nicht viel mehr auszustehen, aber die kaltblütige Kalkulation seines Dads – möglichst großer Schmerz, möglichst wenig Aufwand – war etwas Neues.

Fuck, Monty war so verdammt schwindelig, dass er nicht einmal vernünftig fahren konnte. Und wohin sollte er überhaupt? Es war definitiv zu kalt, um länger als irgendwie nötig draußen herumzuhängen, geschweige denn im Freien zu pennen. Die Docks und das Hobo Hotel fielen dementsprechend flach, Bryce vergammelte inzwischen längst vier Reihen von Hannah Baker’s Grab entfernt, Winston ignorierte ihn, er hatte nicht wirklich Kohle um sich eine weitere Nacht irgendwo einmieten zu können, und Charlie hatte er _diese_ _Dinge_ nie anvertraut; nicht, nachdem Scott im letzten Frühling seine eigene Haut gerettet und sich anschließend aus dem County verpisst hatte, um sein Baseball-Stipendium nicht zu gefährden und den Abschluss an einer ruhigeren High School zu machen.

Außerdem hatte er den Baby-Quarterback mit Justin sprechen gesehen, und das sagte so ziemlich alles was er sich bis jetzt noch nicht selbst gedacht hatte.

Er würde ein weiteres Mal verraten werden, einfach weil er nicht an sich halten konnte und _trotz allem_ immer wieder den gleichen, beschissenen Fehler machte, anderen zu vertrauen.

Monty war am Arsch. Diesmal wirklich.

~

Die Schlinge zog sich langsam zu.

Monty wusste nicht ganz genau, woher der Gedanke kam, vor allem nachdem sie Clay Jensen über Tage öffentlich beobachtet und schließlich nach der lächerlichen Versammlung endlich verhaftet hatten, aber die verstohlenen Blicke in seine Richtung ließen sich kaum anders interpretieren. Jensen’s bescheuerte Freunde planten etwas und obwohl er es nicht beweisen konnte, schien er die Hauptrolle in ihren Überlegungen zu spielen. Es war alles andere als ein gutes Gefühl.

_Scheiße, woher zum Henker hatte Tyler Down das verdammte Selbstvertrauen genommen, um aufzustehen, so als würde es irgendjemanden interessieren, was mit seiner Hinterfotze passiert war?? Woher nahm Jessica Davis die Eier, ihn zu konfrontieren, fast als hätte sie nie gesehen wie Alex, Clay und Justin ausgesehen hatten, nachdem er sie zusammengeschlagen hatte?_

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er die Scheiße mit einem Achselzucken abgetan und beschlossen, dem Ganzen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Monty hatte immerhin nur so viel Gehirnzellen übrig, um sich mit mehr als Sport, Prüfungsmindestpunktzahlen und den Reibereien zuhause zu beschäftigen, deshalb hatte er die ganzen achtzehn Jahre seines Lebens keine Probleme mit zu viel Nachdenken gehabt. Jetzt, nachdem niemand mehr da war um den ganzen restlichen Bullshit von ihm fernzuhalten, sah die Sache ganz anders aus.

Winston war da gewesen, in der Turnhalle. Hatte er Tyler gesehen und sich seinen Teil gedacht? Hatte er ihn bemitleidet? Monty _doch_ noch verurteilt?

Nicht, dass es noch wirklich etwas ändern würde.

_Kollateralschaden,_ hätte Bryce vermutlich seine Situation kommentiert, das Schmunzeln einer fetten, sahneschleckenden Katze auf den Lippen, auch wenn er das meist eher in Bezug auf ihre gemeinsamen Alkoholexzesse gesagt und im gleichen Atemzug eine weitere Runde bestellt hatte. 

Monty begriff immer noch nicht, wie er hatte sterben können. Trotz seines Nimbus. Trotz seines Geldes, seines Prestige, seiner Eltern, der verfickten Collegestipendien und seines Koksvorrats in der Elfenbeindose seiner Großmutter. Jungs wie _er_ , Monty, starben gelegentlich mit achtzehn, nicht Menschen wie Bryce Walker oder seinethalben auch Winston Williams. Jungs wie Monty verreckten an Hirnblutungen, ob nun sein Vater ihn letztlich ins Grab brachte oder er bei einer Keilerei an den Docks den Kürzeren zog, nicht die kalifornischen Rich Kids mit Pool und Dachterrasse und ihren Lacrosseturnieren.

Es passte einfach nicht. 

Nicht, nachdem er im letzten Jahr so viel in Bryce investiert und geopfert hatte, um den anderen Jungen sauber zu halten, auch wenn er im Gegenzug nichts als Scherereien davon bekommen hatte; alles in der lächerlichen Hoffnung, irgendwie an seiner Unberührbarkeit teilhaben zu können und etwas von seinem Ruhm auf sich abstrahlen zu lassen.

Und was machte es jetzt noch? Einmal Loser, immer Loser, nicht wahr? Bryce hatte immer gerne einen Punkt darin gemacht, ihn gerade hoch genug kriechen zu lassen, bis er ihn wieder auf seinen Platz herunter treten konnte, um ihn mit nachlässigem Lächeln an seine Rolle erinnern zu können.

Er war nicht Justin, gut dressiert, durchs Herz loyal und nach jahrelanger Freundschaft gut genug sozialisiert, um Bryces rechte Hand sein zu können. Er war nicht Zach, reich und privilegiert und talentiert, aber immer noch schüchtern genug, um keine ernsthafte Konkurrenz zu sein; nicht als Quarterback, nicht als König der Liberty, nicht was Chloe anging. Monty war der Kettenhund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, selbst noch als Bryce nach seinem Schulwechsel einsam genug war, sich an ihn und an Standall zu klammern als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Aber, verfickte Scheiße: nimm, was du verdammt nochmal kriegen kannst.

Friss oder stirb. Keine Zeit für Stolz.

Und Monty hatte genommen, hatte gefressen was man ihm vorwarf, hatte ihm Rahmen seiner Fähigkeiten hinter Bryce hergewischt, nur um am Ende mit noch weniger dazustehen, als er am Anfang als Freshman an der Liberty gehabt hatte.

_Plot twist, Bitches._

Es war leider nicht wirklich so, als ob es ihn überrascht würde.

Alles war schwierig und mühsam. Schlafen, wieder aufstehen, zur Schule gehen, sich irgendwie mit den ganzen Hurensöhnen herumschlagen, daran denken Mathe zu schwänzen und Mrs. Dawson folgerichtig auf den Fluren ausweichen um Fragen nach seiner nicht erfolgten Abgabe zu vermeiden, Witze machen, jeden Gedanken an Bryce oder Winston auf Teufel komm raus im Keim ersticken, seinem Skript folgen, lachen, davon absehen eine Flasche Billigwhisky aus dem Blue Spot Liquor Store mitgehen zu lassen und sich das Hirn aus dem Schädel saufen, bis er nichts mehr spürte.

Es war so verfickt anstrengend. Er hatte keine Ressourcen mehr, keine Kraft, keine einzige Unze Geduld, und es würde ein böses Ende nehmen.

Wenn Monty irgendwann nach Stunden des Augenzusammenkneifens in den frühen Morgenstunden wegnickte, träumte er entweder von sinnentleerten, grotesken Gewaltszenarien, oder Winston geisterte mit wippenden Locken und verlegendem Lächeln durch seine Gehirnwindungen, und da war ersteres noch definitiv die angenehmere Variante. Auch wenn die Alternative ihn meist in die direkte Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Dad schickte und sein Traum-Ich in den grellsten Farben zu Tode getrampelt wurde, während sein Alter ihm _Schwuchtel, Schwuchtel, Schwuchtel_ ins Ohr kreischte und seine Knochen brachen, die Haut aufplatze und sein Blut die Fliesen rot funkeln ließ, bis er irgendwann – endlich – mit zertrümmertem Schädel seinem Gehirn beim Herausglitschen zuhörte und starb.

Es war vollkommen abgedreht, natürlich. Wenn es so schlimm kommen sollte und sein Dad es irgendwie herausbekam, würde er sich ohne Zweifel Zeit lassen und nicht zulassen, dass er einfach so wegstarb.

Was hatte Winston noch gesagt, der verfluchte Mistkerl? _Ich überleg‘ mir etwas,_ nicht wahr?

Nicht, dass er Hoffnungen in ihn gesetzt hatte.

(Hatte er)

Monty fühlte sich verraten, gedemütigt und auf schlimmste Weise entwürdigt, und doch vermisste er den anderen Jungen mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Er hasste sich für die Sehnsucht, die ihn viel zu häufig regungslos ins Off starren ließ und sein Inneres bis zum Rand mit verzweifelter Bitterkeit füllte, aber sie war da. Viel zu präsent, viel zu bohrend, viel zu viel zu viel.

Wie zum Henker war das passiert? Er hatte mit seinen achtzehn Jahren genau eine stabile Bindung entwickelt, _eine einzige_. Keine Eltern-Kind-Bindung, keine richtige Geschwisterliebe, nicht einmal eine richtige Freundschaft. Bryce war alles in allem gewesen. Immer überlegen, immer am Steuer, immer derjenige, der mit einem einzigen Blick die Befehle gab. _Bonding_ lag nicht wirklich in Montys Natur; entweder jemand war ihm überlegen – Bryce – oder unterlegen, und für beide Varianten hatte er Verhaltensskripte. Alles dazwischen war verwirrend und instabil, und musste früher oder später in eine der beiden Kategorien eingeordnet werden, selbst wenn er sich letztlich unterordnen musste um Ordnung herzustellen.

Monty war kein Alphatier, er brauchte Führung um sich wohlzufühlen, und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war Winston ihm in dieser Hinsicht vermutlich ähnlicher als erwartet. Sie beide waren keine wirklichen Anführertypen; Winston, weil er ein passiver, depressiver Mistkerl war, der sich gerne im stillen Kämmerchen selbst leidtat, und Monty, weil ihm jegliche Eigeninitiative systematisch ausgetrieben worden war. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass er selbst immer auf die sozialen Gewinner gesetzt hatte und nicht auch noch auf dem Schulhof zu den Losern hatte gehören wollen. Nah an der Macht war es immerhin um einiges sicherer.

_Warum also das alles jetzt?_

_... selbst noch, nachdem er beschissen worden war?_

_... obwohl Winston ihm alles genommen hatte und jetzt so tat, als ob nichts von all dem passiert wäre?_

_... auch, wenn es eigentlich nicht zu ihm passte und er es besser wissen müsste, so misstrauisch und nachtragend er eigentlich war?_

Es nützte nichts. Monty konnte es nicht aussprechen, nicht einmal den Gedanken wirklich zulassen und in seinem Inneren artikulieren, aber er wusste es. Zumindest in den frühesten, blassesten Morgenstunden, wenn er mit Migräne vor sich hin dämmerte, nicht wirklich wach, nicht wirklich schlafend, und er die Arme um seinen eigenen Oberkörper schlang, die Nase tief im Kissen vergraben. Manchmal gelang es ihm, sich Winstons sehnigen Körper vorzustellen, dessen blasse Arme sich unnachgiebig wie eine Würgeschlange um seine Mitte schlangen, und in dessen feuchtwarmen Winkeln man das Gesicht verstecken konnte, bis das Atmen schwerfiel und Monty schwindelig wurde.

Er war verloren, mit Haut und Haar. Winston hatte ihn gebrochen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir nähern uns dem Ende. Allerliebsten Dank für die Kommentare, die mich zuletzt noch erreicht haben, ihr habt mir die Tränen in die Augen getrieben, mich zum Lachen gebracht und mir gezeigt, dass sich die ganze Arbeit gelohnt hat.  
> Die Jungs und ich lieben euch dafür x


	13. The Things We Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Time to say goodbye
> 
> Thanks for joining the boys on this wild ride. Your comments meant the world to me and I'll be forever grateful that you all appreciated my work so much. I'm gonna be honest, if reading this chapter is at least half as difficult as writing it, it's gonna be painful. But leaving is not supposed to be easy. 
> 
> I will continue to write about them. In fact, I'll probably post my little one shot collection right after uploading this piece here. If you're curious about backstories and all the stuff I couldn't fit in here, you can check out "The Things That Were". It's less goal directed and honestly just the aspects I want to address after finishing this, but maybe you'll like it as much as you liked "The Things We Did".
> 
> Please note that this was written after S3 and I couldn't know what really happened to Monty.
> 
> I love y'all. Stay safe and take good care of yourself xx
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Während Monty in seiner Zelle von zwei Männern besinnungslos geschlagen und anschließend wie ein zu laut brüllendes Baby mit einem zusammengeknüllten Kissenbezug erstickt wurde, verhandelte Winston mit seinem Mathelehrer, wie er seine vergeigte Klausur vom vergangenen Freitag ausbügeln konnte, bevor seine Note für das Trimester endgültig stand. Er hatte Glück; der Mann wollte ihm und seiner Eliteuni keine Steine in den Weg legen und hatte eigentlich ein viel zu weiches Herz, um Lehrer an einer Privatoberschule sein zu können, aber sei’s drum. Er hatte seinen Willen, mal wieder, auch wenn er sich am Ende des Gespräches mehr denn je für seine geheuchelten Schleimereien verachtete.

Winston erfuhr es nicht, bis das Evergreen County Police Departement zwei Tage später offiziell die Untersuchen bezüglich des Mords an Bryce Walker für abgeschlossen erklärte, Clay Jensen überraschenderweise aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen war und es ein Schnappschuss von Monty aus dem Sophomore Year auf jede Titelseite im ganzen Distrikt geschafft hatte.

 _Überraschende Wende im Walker-Fall – Täter aus Freundeskreis_ lautete die Schlagzeile im _Register_ und Winston verschüttete seinen Kaffee bei dem Versuch, die Zeitung vor seiner Mutter in die Hände zu bekommen.

Er scheiterte, natürlich. Seine Mum war eine Elster auf Diamantenraubzug, wenn es um Skandale und Tratsch ging, und manchmal dachte er bitter, dass allein der Tod des Walker-Erbens ihr die Energie gegeben hatte, sich frühzeitig aus ihrem Klinikaufenthalt in Genf zu verabschieden und die Rückreise anzutreten.

Winston verharrte einen Moment, während sein Herz viel zu hektisch in seiner Brust vor sich hin schlug und ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Das gräuliche Zeitungspapier hatte die Flecken seines Milchkaffees fast gänzlich absorbiert und sich wie ein Schwamm vollgesogen, sodass seine Mum die Seiten mit missbilligend spitzen Fingern auseinanderziehen musste, um den ganzen Artikel lesen zu können. Ihre rot lackierten Krallen richteten dabei mehr Schaden als Nutzen an und Winston sah mit in den Ohren rauschendem Blut dabei zu, wie die feuchten Papierfasern der Titelseite nachgaben und auseinanderrissen, einmal mitten durch das schrecklich junge, sommersprossige Gesicht, dass in reißerischer Journalistengier auf die doppelten Maße des Originalfotos vergrößert worden war.

_Vermutlich ein Jahrbuchfoto vom Footballtraining._

Ihm drohte, schlecht zu werden und Winston wandte sich ab, der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. _Irgendetwas ist hier gehörig schief gegangen_ , war alles, was er denken konnte, immer und immer wieder, und wie von selbst stolperten seine Beine die Treppe hoch, um ihn so schnell wie möglich in die schützende Stille seines Zimmers zurückzubringen, so, als könnte ihm dort nichts passieren.

Auf halbem Wege wurde der Druck in ihm schließlich zu groß. Wie konnte er _jetzt_ an weglaufen denken, verfluchte Scheiße? Schuldbewusst hielt er inne – verdammt, es passte _so_ beschissen gut zu ihm, dass es ihm selbst gar nicht mehr auffiel – und fischte schließlich mit ängstlich pochendem Herzen sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, entsperrte es und überflog mit zitternden Fingern die aktuellen Nachrichten des Bezirks.

Hatte er sich geirrt??...

_Träumte er etwa schon wieder?_

Die Situation passte jedenfalls ohne weiteres zu den entsetzlichen Alptraumszenarien, die ihn die letzten Tage das eigene Bett fürchten ließen und ihn schweißgebadet und wild atmend aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken ließen.

Schön wär’s. Die Schlagzeile war auch auf der Website der Zeitung immer noch die Gleiche, auch wenn sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatten, einen Untertitel einzufügen, der Winston zum Hinsetzen auf die Treppenstufen zwang. 

_Ehemaliger Teamkamerad des Opfers als schuldig befunden – Schüler ebenfalls als tot bestätigt_

Um Winston herum drehte sich alles, während er sich dazu zwang, den Artikel in Windeseile zu überfliegen. An sich gab er nicht viel her – eine Aufzählung ihrer gemeinsamen Sportteams, die Erwähnung eines angeblichen Zerwürfnisses, ‚zahlreiche Indizien und Beweise‘, die allerdings nicht weiter konkretisiert wurden, ein widerrufenes Alibi – zum Teufel, wenn Winston sich bemüht hätte, hätte er auf Anhieb drei Rechtschreibfehler finden können – und dann der Tiefschlag in den letzten zwei Sätzen, fast als wäre es nicht weiter der Rede wert:

 _‚Die Polizei bestätigte am frühen Morgen, dass der Achtzehnjährige bereits am Donnerstag tot in seiner Unterbringung in Untersuchungshaft aufgefunden wurde. Weitere Details sind nach letztem Stand noch nicht bekannt.‘_ (L.M.)

Winston überflog den Absatz immer wieder, suchte nach einer versteckten Bedeutung, wrang den Sinn aus den Lettern, las die Worte in ihrer simplen Abfolge, bis die Tinte vor seinen Augen verschwamm und sich die Buchstaben als groteske Keilgebilde auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt hatten, während er nach Luft rang.

_Hatte Monty sich so gefühlt, als alle Welt herumposaunt hatte, dass Bryce Walker tot war und es sich verdammt nochmal nicht ändern ließe, auch wenn er sich die Hände auf die Ohren presste und die Augen fest zusammenkniff??_

Es konnte nicht sein. Es war zu viel, es war zu grausam, es war der verfickte Tropfen, der das ganze verdammte Fass _sprengte_ , und das allerschlimmste war, dass es _passte_. Monty war der Kandidat, bei dem es niemanden wunderte, wenn er vor seinem bescheuerten Abschluss wegstarb, er hatte es selbst _gewusst_ , es hatte es sogar selbst mit einer Ruhe gesagt, die kein Teenager beim Gedanken an den Tod haben sollte, und es bestätigte sich mal wieder, dass die Scheiße nicht gerecht verteilt wurde.

Reflexartig tippte er die Nummer ein, die er trotz seines Versprechens, nie wieder anzurufen, auswendig gelernt hatte, damals wie ein letztes Zugeständnis an sein blutendes, selbstsüchtiges Herz.

 _Hatte er ernsthaft gedacht, sich zu verpissen würde irgendetwas_ besser _machen?_

Jetzt kam es ihm lächerlich vor.

Fast noch lächerlicher als die Tatsache, dass ihm der Atem in der Brust steckenblieb und er sich wie ein Greis bei einem Herzinfarkt an die Brust griff, sobald ihn eine blecherne Frauenstimme darauf hinwies, dass _die gewählte Nummer nicht vergeben ist_. 

Der bereits übel zugerichtete Bildschirm seines IPhones zersplitterte beim Aufprall auf das spiegelglatte Parkett an einer weiteren Ecke, nachdem seine tauben Finger es nicht weiter hatten festhalten können, und er schaute dem schmalen Gerät unbewegt hinterher, während es drei Treppenstufen hinunterglitt und schließlich auf der Rückseite liegenblieb, um mit drei neuen Spider Apps blind an die Decke zu starren.

 _Die gewählte Nummer ist nicht vergeben_ , versuchte es die automatische Auskunft noch einmal, und noch einmal und noch einmal.

Winston presste die Hände vor die Lippen und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

_Was zum Henker hatten Clay Jensen und Ani Achola angerichtet?_

~

Sterben ist eine langwierige Sache, soll Montgomery de la Cruz nach Hannah Bakers, Jeff Atkins und Bryce Walkers Tod als vierter verstorbener Teenager des Schuldistrikts innerhalb eines einzigen Jahres feststellen. Auch wenn er, während es passiert, natürlich nicht darüber nachdenkt.

Er ist nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein – wer auch immer ihn da niedergeschlagen hat, sie verstehen ihr verdammtes Handwerk, jemand mit so wenig Aufwand wie möglich außer Gefecht zu setzen, eine Tatsache, die klar gegen eine persönliche, emotionale Motivation spricht – aber man soll meinen, dass ein kleiner Teil des Selbst bemerkt, wie das Leben aus einem herausweicht, selbst wenn das Bewusstsein auf Sparflamme läuft.

Der Teil von ihm, der irgendwie da ist, hat Angst. Seine schmerzenden Lungen verzehren sich nach Sauerstoff, senden seinem Gehirn verzweifelt das Signal, zu kämpfen, sich zu wehren, _irgendetwas_ zu tun und dem Überlebenstrieb Folge zu leisten, aber nichts davon kommt vollständig zu ihm durch.

Außer die Angst. 

Er ist allein, mal wieder. Allein mit der Furcht, allein mit der Dunkelheit, allein während sein Körper Sauerstoff verliert, sein Herz erst rebelliert und schließlich zu stottern beginnt, und sein wacher Teil erst verzweifelt und schließlich panisch wird.

Als die Bullen ihn abgeholt haben, hat er gesagt, dass sein Leben vorbei ist. Er hat es nicht wirklich gemeint, natürlich nicht. Auch nicht, nachdem er seinen einen Anruf darauf verwendet hat, Winstons Anrufbeantworter anzuschweigen und er am liebsten geschrien hätte, das Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit so präsent in seiner Brust, dass er seinethalben auch hätte tot sein können.

Aber sterben ist eine langwierige, mühsame Sache. Es dauert.

Hannah Baker ist ausgeblutet. Es muss grausig ausgesehen haben, denn wenn die Vene erstmal offen ist, läuft und läuft und läuft es, aber trotzdem dauert es immer noch, bis der Blutverlust zur Ohnmacht führt und sie nach all dem Schmerz, der Angst und dem Bereuen friedlich in Richtung des Abgrunds weggetrieben ist, um nie wiederzukommen.

Bryce ist ersoffen. Seine Lungen haben sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch, zu atmen, mit Wasser gefüllt, bis der Sauerstoffmangel sein Herz zum Flimmern und schließlich zum Stillstand gebracht hat. Mit seinen gebrochenen Knochen muss es relativ schnell gegangen sein. Er hatte keine Chance, sich selbst über Wasser zu halten, und wenn die Lungenflügel erstmal voll sind, ist alles einigermaßen ausgestanden.

Bei Jeff ging es schnell. Wie soll es auch schon anders bei ihm gewesen sein, dem verdammten Glückspilz?

Monty braucht seine Zeit. Obwohl er nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein ist und keine Gegenwehr außer unkoordiniertem Zucken leisten kann, hängt er ellenlang in einem Zwischenstadium, in welchem sein Körper schreit, die Panik ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt, lose Assoziationen an seinem Bewusstsein vorbeitreiben und der nackte Überlebenswille stetig nachlässt, bis es seinethalben nur noch vorbei sein soll.

Die Blutgefäße in seinen zitternden Augenlidern platzen.

 _Frieden_ , bettelt eine kleine Stimme wimmernd in ihm.

Sein Gesicht schwillt an. Ihm ist seltsam warm.

_Mum, ich hab Angst!_

Bryce geistert vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und Montys Körper scheint zu platzen, aufzureißen, sein Inneres nach außen spritzen zu lassen. Sein Kreislaufsystem kollabiert.

 _Warte!_ möchte er dem sich entfernenden Schatten seines besten Freundes hinterherrufen, aber es ist zu spät.

Dann ist Tyler da, anklagend, gebrochen und so kurz davor, sich selbst zu vergessen, die gierigen Finger von seinem Aufsichtslehrer streichen über seinen Körper, seine Schwester starrt mit glasigen Crackaugen auf ihn herunter und Scott schubst ihn mit großer Geste an die Spindreihe, grinsend und lachend und sich auf seine Kosten amüsierend, aber es ist in Ordnung. Bei ihm war es _immer_ in Ordnung. Als nächstes ist da sein Dad, die Verachtung tief ins Gesicht geschnitten, und seine Mum, blass, hilflos und von erstickten Schluchzern geschüttelt, so wie es eigentlich immer mit ihr war. Justins schiefes Grinsen kommt ihm in den Sinn, ganz kurz, Zachs an Komik grenzende Unbeholfenheit und seine rot glühenden Wangen, wenn sie ihn wieder aufziehen; der Winter Formal Ball; Courtney Crimsen mit ihrem glitzerndem Kleid und einem Reif in ihrem Haar.

Sie bleiben nicht. Kaum richtet er die Aufmerksamkeit auf eine der auftauchenden Personen, schon ist sie wieder weg und er ist wieder alleine.

 _Lasst mich nicht hier,_ möchte er bitten, ganz kleinlaut, aber ihm fehlt die Luft. Sie verschwinden, einer nach dem anderen. 

Es wird dunkel. Der Vorhang schließt sich.

Winstons blasse Finger greifen nach ihm. Er fühlt den Luftzug, hört das Summen der sich verschiebenden Moleküle und blinzelt angestrengt zu den tropfenförmigen Augen hinauf, die blind in der Dunkelheit nach ihm suchen –

_Ich bin hier!_

– dann ist es zu spät. Die Sog der Schwärze wird unaushaltbar und er treibt davon, dämmert hinweg, verschwindet im Nichts, und ist währenddessen zum ersten Mal seit der Zeit im Mutterleib von seelenruhiger Gleichgültigkeit erfüllt.

Was passiert, passiert. Keine Chance, einzugreifen, zu kämpfen, zu verändern. 

Der Muskeltonus seines Körpers nimmt ab, nachdem sein Herz eine schrecklich lange Weile still ist, und seine Gliedmaßen verschmilzen mit dem Boden, während die Wärme aus ihm herauszusickern beginnt, der kleine Rest Flüssigkeit aus seiner Blase sich zwischen seinen Beinen ergießt und der zusammengeknüllte Kissenbezug langsam, ganz langsam von seinem aufgedunsenen Gesicht entfernt wird.

Monty ist fort. Es ist vorbei.


End file.
